


Here's To Us

by Fluff_Lover69



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Highschool AU, Hunter X Hunter Big Bang, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Killua is d u m b, M/M, Partying, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Very minimal angst, broke Gon Freecss who loves his mother very much, gon is unbelievably smart all of a sudden, hxhbb, i did Palm so wrong pls forgive me, senior year au, this is unintentionally a slowburn, unintentionally long, you should be fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Lover69/pseuds/Fluff_Lover69
Summary: Arlington High is known for many things. The whores, dumbasses, fuckboys, perverts and all that jazz. What makes it unique? The parties of course! People want a time to relax and be able to fuck and grind in peace without nagging parents telling them to stop smoking weed. Not that they’d listen. Gon Freecss is one of those people, not to mention the school’s renowned slut. It wasn’t exactly a big classified topic considering half of the school’s population slept with him, males and females alike. If there was one word to describe him, it’d easily be without a doubt, a gold digger. If you really wanted a one night stand with him, it’d be done as soon as the buyer wanted. Given the right price, he wouldn’t even care if it was in public, so when Arlington High’s very own Hunter’s Association, who are known for their jaw-dropping parties, hold a contest with a prize as large as 10K dollars, it was no surprise that Mr. Freecss signed up. Unfortunately, he had no idea what the true outcome of this little contest would be, nor the extent of the opponents he’d be up against.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 55
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hxhbb





	1. Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2020HXHBB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has a proposition. Killua’s hesitant. They’re both idiots.

In all of Gon’s four years of highschool at a prestigious place like this, he had never predicted he’d be wasting his last days of senior year on popularity polls and planning iconic parties. The world is full of surprises isn’t it.

So here he stood. Quite astonished he made it this far, Gon Freecss, age 17; grade 12, moved to meet the gazes of pretty much every student in their senior year while he stood confident and proud. 2nd place in a popularity poll was unexpected but he was grateful nonetheless, he determined. Then he had another thought.

As cheering began to ensue while he and 6 others stood side to side, he wondered, _‘Just how the hell am I supposed to pay for this…’_

***

It pretty much all started on a day no different than any other, when an announcement came on through the old broken speakers, disrupting the absolute chaos arising that always took place in their academy’s halls.

“Good afternoon fellow peers,” It spoke, “It’s that time of year again! Exam season is finally over and if you’re not new here, you know exactly what’s going down now. Seniors! Seniors, seniors, seniors, and seniors! Get ready for a week you’ll never forget. I know you guys are used to the Hunter Association doing all the work for you but we’ve decided that we’re going to switch things up a bit!”

“That’s right! This time, you guys’ll be doing the hard stuff. And I know, I know. We’re all lazy teenagers that don’t want to do anything. I get that. I do. Because we’re the same. So, the association has a proposition…”

The pause caused a rise in interest and by now, people were still, for the most part, intrigued and waiting in anticipation.

“Our #1 favorite will not only be able to, of course, have a special spot in the yearbook but 10 thousand dollars. I know some of ya’ll are dumb as shit and literally have no way to pay for college so that’ll definitely be a motivator. Good luck to you all! If you’d like to have a chance, go to the gym to receive instruction. That’s also where our contestants will be chosen so you might want to say your prayers! You just might need them. Anyways, gotta give the mic back and have a horrible day.”

It took a few moments for everyone to process since pretty much no one had an idea what was happening but for those who were able to immediately come to understand the exchange, they rushed past the others. Gon Freecss happened to be one of these people, though he was pretty dumbstruck himself. Not that it mattered. All that mattered at the moment was the money. Call him a cash whore but he did whatever he could to get what he needed. Even if it meant being called a Prostitute most of his high school years in the past.

So as he hustled past teenagers of all personalities, he paid no mind to the small words that never took a big impact on him.

“Gold digger.”

‘For Mito.’

“Fuckboy.”

‘For Mito.’

“Obnoxious asshole.”

“Not for Mito.”

The last sentence was said aloud unexpectedly but was fortunately not heard. Taking a sharp left, Gon ran as fast as he could, cursing at the width of this reputable school. He hoped that most wouldn’t bother with the money considering the majority had pockets filled with cash due to their parents but then came up with the conclusion that if he was rich and he had a child, he wouldn’t pay for his son’s university either. 

Gon wasn’t exactly a bright teenager and he didn’t have much common sense but he at least had his somewhat athletic build and fair morals. Not to mention his soft smile that everyone just seemed to love. Was it something he constantly took advantage of? Yes and no. Only when it benefited him, which happened to be often.

Even so, it was all for the greater good. His greater good.

Was he good at making excuses? Maybe, but that’s possibly why he’s so good at lying as well. Despite having his own ulterior motives, he truly does hold genuine concern for his aunt. Not that anyone seemed to care. Except, the woman herself, of course.

While the boy paced himself, he took another sharp corner, bringing his arms forward to brace himself for the upcoming fall as he saw a figure rush towards him on the other side. It was a brief exchange of words but as soon as Gon met a pair of cerulean eyes, he could clearly see the other immediately recognized him. He expected a “Watch it, whore.” or a “Dumbass! Can’t you see two feet in front of you?” but was only given an apology. It was short and straight to the point so the Freecss wasn’t still for too long but it was just enough time for both parties to remember the moment.

Gon thought that possibly, the other didn’t know him. Perchance, it was just a mistake. It isn’t totally out of the question that the white-haired teenager he happened to bump into didn’t know who he was. But what about that small moment of realization? Maybe he did recognize him but didn’t care. Why did he himself care anyways? Is it because for the first time in a long time, someone apologized to him instead of making him look like the bad guy? Maybe he was nostalgic. Maybe he was just exhausted having run so long. 

Maybe he was just thinking too much.

No matter. He continued forth, path as clear as ever considering no one was anywhere close to the gym at the moment. Once the doors came into view, he focused his eyes on the two pieces of paper taped onto the windows. 

‘If you are indeed new here, or just confused about the situation in general, this flyer should clear up some misunderstandings.’

‘If you’ve been here for more than a couple of months, then you know about the Hunter Association. We strive to maintain our reputation as a party school and well, party our asses off. If you were here last year, or even before that, you know we annually plan a celebration for those who are graduating, including our leader. This year, we’ve decided to switch it up. Plan the most extravagant, incredible gathering and we’ll decide who’s most worthy of our money. Now, here’s a question most of you are asking right now probably.’

‘How will you sign up? Well, you won’t have to! Everyone’s names will automatically be put in a raffle and we’ll draw 10 people. After that, we will hold a little poll and the top 7 are in. Simple. I want to wish you all good luck and make us proud. If we’re bored at any event, we will immediately disqualify them. Anyways, raffle draws occur around 6:30 PM in order to have the majority of the seniors attend. If they can. Until then, feel free to ask any questions at our HQ or hit up our director for this year, Leorio Paladiknight.’

‘Sincerely,  
The Hunter Team.’

Gon wasn’t exactly worried about the polls. In fact, he could almost guarantee a place in the top 5 but was a tiny bit concerned about the raffle. The Freecss wasn’t exactly the luckiest man alive though it didn’t mean he was giving up. So he sat inside, watching as the empty gymnasium soon had noisy young adults littering the bleachers. As always, Gon’s kind jock of a boyfriend sat by him, wrapping his arms around the shorter. 

“Something wrong? You look sad.”

Gon knew why people perceived him as sad sometimes even though he wasn’t. After all, he practically smiled all day every day, if you could even call it that. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. He just wanted to make sure no one could see past his unwavering mask. It’s not like he found comfort hiding behind walls. In fact, he loved being open to people, but what was the point if about 99% percent of the people around you are about as fake as a pair of acrylics.

It’s hard to find people who are true to themselves and even if you somehow manage to, it’s not very often that you get along with them. So here he sat, quite used to the uncomfortable feeling of everyone pestering over him. It wasn’t the worst feeling in the world, it was just a bit overwhelming and unbearable at times. He stared across him, where another long row of bleachers sat as well as an adorable albino(?) with the same blue eyes he spotted in the hallway. They looked disinterested if anything until a glint of joy sparkled once a familiar ginger sat next to him. It was at that moment that he realized who that sapphire eyed teenager was. Of course! His parents owned a business well-known by the entire school. Not that it mattered much to anyone. After all, pretty much everyone here could buy an island if they wanted. Well, everyone but Gon himself. 

His family wasn’t exactly piss poor, but their income wasn’t exactly middle-class status either. That’s probably why he dedicated most of his time to get fast cash. He wanted to make sure the one person who did care for him wouldn’t live such a mediocre life. Getting the chance to earn this much money was definitely a godsend. Therefore, he was planning on going all out. 

While attempting to form a plan, his thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend caressed his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

“Yo, Gon?”

“What?” He responded, frustration hidden in his tone. “If you have any questions, just ask when it starts.”

“Chill, dang. You should thank me! I got you a guaranteed spot in the polls.”

At this point, Gon was a little confused. 

“What do you mean? What did you do?”

“I was able to slip 9 more pieces of paper with your name.” The taller whispered, “You should have a higher chance now.”

“..Are you kidding me? Dude, I could get in trouble! What if they draw my name twice?”

“It’ll be fine… Probably.”

In hindsight, Gon should’ve seen this coming. He did watch his boyfriend sneaking around at one point but didn’t expect the dumbass to do something as risky as this. 

A few seconds pass before Gon’s suddenly cursing aloud.

“Jesus fucking christ.”

“Oi, Gon?”

“What?!” He snapped, offending the other. “What could possibly be so important, Zushi?!”

The once younger’s optimistic smile shifted to a frown. One that nearly broke Gon’s heart.

“It’s starting.” He stated, shifting his gaze before moving away from the Freecss.

“Zushi, wait--”

“Ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary individuals, good evening! I’m sure most of you have read the instructions or at least heard from fellow peers? Yes? No?? Oh. Too bad, anyways, I’m not planning on giving you a recap because quite frankly, I don’t care. That’s your fault. Go ask someone or something. Now that that’s out of the way, I’d like to address some ground rules before we begin pulling contestants.”

“You are free to ask for help and are free to share the prize but we won’t allow for any help outside of schools such as party planners or professionals. Use your imagination, assholes. Myself and a few others will be ‘judging’ your ‘events’ and will do so on a scale from 1 to 10. No seducing, bribing or interfering with the voting or you will be disqualified. Also, anyone with close relations to a particular judge will be judged thoroughly compared to others. It may sound like we’re a bit too serious about this but I mean, this is 10 grand. I know everyone here is about as desperate as the next person to get this money.”

“Now that we have most of the rules out of the way, let’s get to the actual process of selecting contestants. When we call your name, stand in a line side by side. First up from class 3, Komugi! Next, Knov from class 5, Killua from class 2, Kurapika from class 6, Machi from class 5, Knuckle from class 2, Palm from class 5, Shalnark from class 5, Canary from class 4, and Gon from class 1!”

Groans ensued the gym while the “chosen ones” stepped down in glee. Gon was surprised to see that yet again, the same boy who bumped into him in the hallway and happened to sit directly across from him was standing right beside him, staring blankly at his phone while another peered at his screen from behind.

“Oh. It’s you again.” He said, glancing up. “Sorry, by the way. I should’ve seen where I was going, my bad.”

Gon was once again a little surprised but had no time to comment on it as the speaker hushed both of them.

“Alright. For the remaining losers-- I mean lovely bystanders, it’s time for you to vote. I’ll be putting a hand over each of our contestants and when I do, cheer as loud as you can for the person you’d like to hand your vote for. We’ll rank the cheers on this little machine of ours and after that, we’ll arrange the lineup based on the degree of the volume. Top 7 are in. The order in which you are rated will determine which day you go on too. 7th place goes on the Sunday of the week after next week. So basically you all have 7 days and the higher you score, the more bonus days you get. By the way, if you turn deaf, that’s your fault. Let’s go ahead and begin!”

While the instructor hovered her hand above the first drawn, Gon looked at his opponents, noticing how most of them were completely different. The boy next to him was almost a polar opposite from himself. Without even thinking, he spoke.

“What’s your nam—”

Despite attempting to ask the question, he was loudly interrupted by deafening cheers at the hands of the people in the gym. It appeared that the voting had started and Komugi ended off with a good note. Next up was a tall, black-haired young man with glasses. As soon as the speakers hand slightly moved, screams erupted. Not only by the onlookers but a girl besides the albino.

When Gon saw who the girl was, he immediately knew who she was. Palm Siberia, who happened to be practically attached to his new found friend’s arm. The poor guy however, did not look happy. If anything, his eyes held a fire burning with jealousy. 

Funny enough, he himself started to burn with jealousy when he saw how high Knov scored. The man seemed to be quite popular. But while he looked to his side, the boy seemed to be even more furious.

It was kind of funny to see someone so angry for Gon, but he didn’t have time to ask about it when all of a sudden, more cheering was made when a hand hovered over that same jealous/angry person. Not many people cheered but Gon could see that in spite of his appearance which practically yelled: ‘Not like I care’, the boy was a bit saddened. Perhaps that’s why Gon unexpectedly found himself screaming as loud as he could. It wasn’t much but in the eyes of the other, he was shocked. And a little in awe. 

The exchange earned a few awkward looks but they moved on. The room quieted when the next person was voted on. It wasn’t very loud but still gave headaches for those standing on the gym floor. Until the next person was called. 

It was just about as loud as Knov’s fan base and Gon felt a bit more confident when he saw it was only Machi. Gon knew Machi wasn’t one for big extravagant parties. Small gatherings were her style so she was probably out of the running sooner or later. Then another round of yelling came once again, one that was a bit on the quiet side. 

He figured it was time for Palm’s round of cheering but was quite surprised when practically the entire gym chanted her name. He knew she was popular but he didn’t know to what degree. The fact that she could be a deadly opponent was not good, not good at all. The two other contestants before him also had a threatening chance but nothing worth mentioning. Now it was his turn. He hoped at least top 5 because he was quite scared some wouldn’t bother because of the way he’s closed off to some people, but that made it all the more surprising to Gon when he heard screeching yells as the girl’s hand hovered his head. 

He looked beside him to see that the same albino who forgave him for bumping into each other screamed out his name as well. Gon could tell he scored at least top 4 and damn it was he so grateful for those who helped him this far. 

“Okay, folks! In seventh place, Canary who will be presenting on Sunday. In sixth place sits Machi who will be presenting on Monday. In fifth place, Shalnark who’s going on Tuesday. In fourth place, Knuckle who’ll be partying on Wednesday. In third place, Knov who’s planning for Thursday. In second place, Gon who’ll be organizing the one for Friday. And in first place… Palm Siberia which leaves her with Saturday!!”

***

And that pretty much brings us up to date, while Gon frets on how he’s supposed to pay for everything. Not only would he need to find a good location, but he needs to cover food expenses, a band, decorations, and booze. 

Asking a friend would be totally out of the question. They’d instantly out him as a poor peasant or something of the sort. Best case scenario, he makes a deal with someone no one really talks to or knows of who’s willing to fund his purposes freely.

Like anyone would do that. 

“Yo, you wanted to know my name right?”

The voice scared Gon, causing him to jump suddenly.

“Ah, uh, yeah. Sorry if I’m bothering you I just thought you seemed like a cool guy.”

“That’s new. Anyways, if you were paying attention when she was calling names, you would’ve known my name was Killua, idiot.”

“Tch, who pissed in your cereal this morning?”

A laugh. It wasn’t loud like most obnoxious people’s laughs usually are. No, it was kind of quiet, and a little cute to the Freecss. A bit muffled but still audible.

“You’re a riot.” Killua snickered, sticking his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Gon.”

“N-nice to meet you too.” He responded, shaking his hand.

“So what do you want?” 

“What do you mean?”

The taller sighed, giving an unimpressed grin before replying.

“It’s written all over your face. You want to ask me something right?”

“Uh, yes, actually. Can we talk somewhere else? At a cafe maybe?”

“Sure. You mind if my friends come along?”

“Yeah, as long as I can talk to you alone at some point. How about Poké Town?”

“Kay. Go on ahead to Poke Town, I’ll catch up with my friends.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

***

The drive there was eerily quiet, considering his talkative boyfriend wasn’t going to be accompanying him home today or anytime soon. Not that Gon cared much, because he didn’t. Or tried not to. 

Still, driving alone was foreign to him. He missed the company of someone constantly begging for his attention, no matter how selfish it sounded. 

Once he got to the small shop, he looked around. He figured he’d be the first one here but it still felt awkward when he was the only one inside. Even when the bell that signaled whenever someone came in rang, he didn’t bother looking behind him. He was sort of stuck in his thoughts. That’s possibly why he nearly shrieked when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

“Woah there cowboy, what’s up?”

“Jesus fuck— you scared the shit out of me.” Gon cussed. 

“You curse a lot.”

“Okay? What’s wrong with that?”

“Just shows how much vocabulary you have—”

“Killua stop acting like an ass.” Someone cut in, red hair instantly catching the attention of the Freecss. “Excuse him, he’s quite edgy today. I’m Ikalgo! The one behind us is Killua’s girlfriend, Palm. But I’m sure you already knew that, huh.”

“Why would you think that? You think I’ve been stalking Killua or something?!”

“..No. I just thought since you’re pretty well-known around the school, you know a lot about well, other popular people. Like Palm.”

“Oh…” He apologizes, “sorry.”

“Hi! Gon darling, it’s been so long!” Palm squealed, “I heard you and Zushi got together a while ago! Why didn’t you tell me? Or did you want it to be a secret?”

“Uh, well I thought everyone knew already.”

“I mean, there’s been rumors that about you two— Oh wait, speaking of rumors! I heard you got in a fight with him during the assembly? Are you guys breaking up?”

“No. Well, I don’t think so—”

“Oh you know what else I heard? I heard that he went home with some girl in class 4 tonight. Aren’t you afraid he’s cheating on—”

“Hey, Palm? Learn how to shut up.” Killua barks.

“That’s a bit rude, Killua. You shouldn’t talk to your girlfriend like that.”

“Well, I hate whenever I hear about you talking to other guys so I can understand what Gon’s probably feeling right now. Pretty rude of you.”

“I’m going to have to side with Killua on this one. Chill, Palm.” Ikalgo agrees, crossing his arms.

“Tsk, fine. I’m going to go get a shake. Bye, Gon. Also, if you two do end up breaking up don’t give up. I’m sure Ikalgo might be interested in you.”

“Shut up, Palm. Go get your drink or whatever.”

“Fine… But watch out, your gay is showing.”

Ikalgo flipped her off before looking back to Gon.

“Nice to meet you,” The ginger beamed, “I’ll get out of your hair quickly. I know you wanted to talk to Killua alone, just wanted to meet you. Well, I’m going to go ahead and go get something with Palm. Have fun.”

“Sure.” 

“Hey, Gon? Why did you want to talk alone?”

“See, what I’m about to tell you is strictly a secret. You cannot tell anyone about this. Promise?”

“Ah, so you want to keep our friendship a secret?”

“Well— That's not where I was getting at but I think that’d be for the best too.”

“Mhm.. Just tell me what you want. I’ll give you what you need and get out of your life.” Killua assures, a frown crossing his features.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You really are a cool guy but if anyone found out we suddenly became friends, they’d become suspicious. Please hear me out.”

“Tch, fine. What is it?”

“Okay… I’m broke.” Gon admits.

“Isn’t everyone?”

“Pft, no. Not broken, broke.”

“Again, isn’t everyone at our school?”

“Let me be specific, my entire family is broke. We can barely make it as middle class. We don’t have much money.”

“..I’m sorry, what? How’d you get here then? Are you super smart or something?” Killua questions, extremely confused at this point.

“I… actually cheated on the entrance exams for this school…”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not.”

“Okay, let’s say you are broke. What does that have anything to do with me? I don’t plan on giving you any money for free.”

“See, here’s the thing. You already know I got chosen for the party shit or whatever but I can’t do it. I don't have any cash to plan it… and you happened to be very rich. Get what I’m saying?” Gon asks, a pleading look on his face.

“What’s in it for me?”

“You get half the prize.”

“And why would I, an already rich person, want 5K?”

“Because, I heard a rumor going around that a lot of parents have decided not to pay for our college tuitions and 5k may not be enough, but it’s enough to cover some expenses.” The Freecss reasons, catching the other’s interest.

“Hm. And what makes you think I’m going to get money from my parents for a damn party when I can’t even get any for college?”

“Touché. Say it’s for a project.”

“They’re not going to fall for it.” 

“Look, please just help me. If you change your mind, meet me at Duncan Park down the road tomorrow. If you come, we’ll figure it out then. Since it will be Saturday and you seem like the type to stay at home all day or go out with friends, I’m sure you’ll have time to come by if you want to. I’ll be waiting there all day.”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll be going now. Thanks for hearing me out.”

Gon smiles genuinely which catches the other off guard for a second but nonetheless, he picks himself up and manages to wave goodbye.

From the corner of Gon’s eye, he spotted something. Killua was apparently flushed. It was a little bit but he was actually flustered. By the time he noticed it, it went away. A little too quickly might he add. But that wasn’t Gon’s problem. He was going to somehow win this competition and get that money. 

But first, getting home to Mito.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfied Gon and a ticked off Killua

The next day, Gon woke up bright and early, staring at the item of clothings he’d previously sewn for today. It became a hobby of his ever since his family turned broke and he had to make their clothes.

It was fun though, something he could use to pass time with. Plus it didn’t raise suspicion considering he could recreate expensive brands without paying much besides for cheap fabrics. He paid no mind to the staring strangers and quickly made his way to the park. 

For the first two hours, no one comes by. A few stray dogs come to pee by the fire hydrant to the side of him but besides that, no one bothers to come to the park. Despite being a little disappointed, he’s glad he came. Going outside isn’t a privilege he gets very often but now that the year is coming to an end, he’s satisfied with the hard work he put into school. 

Even though he himself knows he isn’t exactly the smartest person around. The peaceful environment kind of gave off a simplistic vibe which settled his nerves but he continued to worry. Fiddling with his hands helped at times but not even pulling at his fingers could control this urge in his stomach that made him yearn to scream his guts out.

On one hand, if he didn’t show up, he could figure something out or he could completely fail and make a fool out of himself. On the other, he does show up, but it doesn’t work out and not only do they both end up as losers, Killua loses all the money he invested in Gon and has nothing to show for it. The odds weren’t good but beating the odds was something that Gon Freecss happened to be a master at. 

A few more hours pass and he feels hope bleeding away. It’s already the afternoon and Killua still hasn’t shown up. Gon can’t take the tension anymore and decides to walk around a bit. While on his walk, he looks around, always getting caught up with the smallest details. What could he say? He had a soft spot for small animals. 

It’s when he figures it’s almost 6:00 o’clock that he decides to give up. Maybe someone else would be willing to help him. He was quite popular after all. Then again, he had quite a lot of enemies as well. 

He continues to walk towards the exit of the park before being nearly knocked over by a small black dog. A split second prior to hitting the ground, he felt himself fall into another’s arms. Cliche? Incredibly. And it just happened to be the very person he was waiting for.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m so sorry. Nanika can get a little excited when she sees new people, excuse her.” Killua said, trying to put on a straight face as he moved away to scold his beautiful (also blue-eyed) poodle. “Bad girl! I know you’re very ecstatic but you’ve got to control yourself. What would’ve happened if Gon got knocked over?”

The poor puppy only responded with a pout, whining quietly.

“It’s fine, really. You were here to rescue me so in the end, everything is okay. By the way, your poodle is so fucking adorable. I hope you know that.”

“Thanks! She’s normally a little shy but looks like she’s taking a liking to you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure… she’s hiding behind your leg.”

Killua looked over his shoulder immediately, snickering at his pet’s awkward manner. Gon wasn’t sure how to react, but he did admit to himself that the dog was cuter than he was.

“Well, since you’re here… does this mean…”

“Yeah. I’ve decided to take you up on your offer. If possible, I’d like to start as soon as you’re able to. My girlfriend is waiting at the place we went to yesterday right now.”

“It’s cool, we can start planning over there.”

“...No can do. Palm isn’t the type to allow anyone to interrupt our… how do we say… time together.”

“What about Ikalgo?”

“Ikalgo is an exception occasionally. Only because we’ve known him for so long.”

“I see.. well she knows me so it’ll be fine!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Sure, whatever.”

***

And that’s exactly how Gon got himself in this situation, sitting awkwardly in front of a heated make up session between two of his probably favorite friends that often occurred every five minutes.

“I know I suggested that I come but could you guys please chill on the PDA. People are staring…”

“S—Sorry, Gon. We’ll tr-”

‘This is disgusting.’

“Alright, I know that this is a bit much but Palm, could you leave?”

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re my opponent, remember? I don’t want to take a chance, sorry! Love you though!”

“Wow.” She scoffed, “Sure, whatever. I’ll just go hang out with someone else. Bye Killu! And Gon, good luck. You’re going to need it.”

Killua pouts at the sudden loss of touch and glares at the person who caused it. 

“Damn it, Gon. Really? Now she’s gonna be pissed at me for the rest of the week.” He groaned, bringing his hand up to his head.

“Sorry, I was just getting really sick of you guys sucking each other’s face.”

“Whatever, I warned you.” 

“Okay then, fine! I’m going to go ahead and get started. First, we should start looking for a location. I don’t know many places so do you have any suggestions?”

“I do, as a matter of fact.” Killua responded, lips red from all the violent smacking.

“..Great. Lemme hear them.”

“The plaza in Hamidun.”

“Ooh! Great idea! Any others just in case?”

“Hm, the port down the lake.”

“I don’t know… if it ends up storming, it might flood. We got to be careful of the weather if we do end up choosing it.” Gon suggested, pulling out his phone to look at the map of the town.

“Hmm, how about we rent a party house? There’s a good one uptown.”

“Perfect! Great idea. So, tell me about your girlfriend!”

“Eh?”

“I wanna hear about her!” The Freecss insisted, bouncing in his chair like a child.

“..Why?”

“Because, you two seem like a fun couple…”

“I guess.”

“So how’d you meet?”

“Oh, well I was walking down the road with Nanika and my sister, Alluka, when I noticed her on the road crying. I had seen her in school before but this was a first since I decided to talk to her to see what was wrong.” Killua explains, “Apparently her boyfriend broke up with her and she was feeling really broken. So then she asked if I could date her and I said yes of course! We’ve been dating ever since.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said we’ve been dating ever since.”

“No, before that.”

“She was feeling broken?”

“After that.”

“She asked me if I could date her…”

“Keep going….”

“And I said yes.”

“..What.” Gon laughed, “Why?”

“She was in pain.”

“So? There’s a possibility that she’s only using you as a rebound, you know!”

“I mean, I thought that at first but after getting to know her, I doubt it now. She’d never. She’s really kind and even decided to make amends with her ex.”

“..What do you mean?”

“They’re pretty good friends now. I guess dating was the wrong choice but they fixed their mistake.”

Gon had to take a few moments to process the absolute trust this mad lad had in his significant other. 

“So you’re saying your girlfriend, Palm Siberia who happens to be extremely hot and hot tempered, is great friends with her ex? And you’re not questioning anything?!”

“I have nothing to question.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Gon pushes.

“It’s fine.”

“Don’t you think she’s using y—”

“Look, stay out of my personal life, and I’ll stay out of yours. I didn’t ask for your concern or advice, you asked for mine. Let’s keep it that way, okay? I’m gonna head home, the suns already setting and I need to finish some homework up. We’ll book the party house tomorrow, bye.”

“Okay, bye—”

Gon is cut off from the loud bell indicating Killua’s left, in a snarky mood he might add. The Freecss was left in a pissed mood as well. All he was doing was just checking to see if the other really was okay with all the suspicious circumstances Palm was under. 

Despite being furious, he was grateful. The fact that Killua agreed to even consider the idea of helping him run against his own girlfriend was immensely generous of him. Gon was not going to let this chance slip by.

Whatever it took to beat the rest. He was going to take the initiative of working as hard as he could to win. Not just for himself but for that newfound teammate of his. Killua’s riches won’t be going to waste, nor his time. 

Gon promised that much. He was going to do that much. He owed that much. If not to Killua, then to his aunt, Mito.

Speaking of his lovely aunt, she was a little worried after not seeing Gon for a bit. Usually, he’d stay home and help out with everything but today, he said he’d be going out. Mito simply hoped he didn’t get in any trouble. The thought is enough. 

All her troubles were settled when said boy came into the house. 

“Mito—Oof.”

“You’re okay.”

“Haha, yeah. And don’t worry, I think I found a way I can earn enough to grab a ticket to college! And if not, then enough to help us pay bills and necessities for a while. I’m gonna be gone most nights though..”

“Please tell me your not going back—”

“No. I promised you I wouldn’t and I’m going to keep that promise. Alright? I’m going to go outside to get some thinking down for two seconds though. I’ll be right back!”

As he exited, he could spot a single puff of white hair in the corner of his eye.

“You satisfied now?”

“I guess.” Killua replied, “Though, I’d like to ask what this forbidden action is? We wouldn’t want you breaking your mom’s heart now would we?”

“You’re being a real asshole y'know.” 

“Well, you’re the one constantly lying to those around you. You should’ve told me it was this bad.”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“It does now. We’re going to win and then I’m going to help you fix that place up. The wood’s rotting for Christ’s sake.”

“You know, you don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t like liars, but do you know what I hate even more? People who stand to the side when someone’s in need.” The albino barked, “And if anything happens, give me a call. My number’s 678-934-4052. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“...Sure.”

Gon came back inside to an exhausted Mito, sleeping peacefully on the couch. The boy pecked her head softly before quietly moving into his room. He needed to finish his damn homework before midnight. 

He continued to hold a cheek to cheek grin however, just happy that everything is going as planned. Some things spiraled but overall, it’s going to be okay. His family is going to be okay.

And they were going to be happy.


	3. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1 of 5 = *.+Location+.*  
> Killua's scared, Gon's salty, and Ikalgo's the only person with common sense.

“Hey loser, wake up.”

_Silence_

_“Hello?”_

__Continued silence._ _

__“Gon!”_ _

__“What?” He responded, “What the fuck do you want?”_ _

__“Excuse you. I’m trying to help you. As a matter of fact, every time you back talk to me, you get a punishment.”_ _

__“How the fuck did you even get in here, Killua?”_ _

__“One, you curse too much. Two, you’re not allowed to call me Killua now. It’s Mr. Zoldyck to you.” The Zoldyck huffed, crossing his arms._ _

__“You got a weird kink or something?”_ _

__“No. If you even try calling me Killua, I’ll be leaving. Also, since you just talked back, you’re going to buy the house by yourself. Go on, git.”_ _

__“Wait! One question.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“How am I supposed to pay for it?” Gon suggested, getting up to start the day._ _

__“I already slipped my card in your bag. Hurry up. I’ll be helping your aunt today.”_ _

__“Sorry, what—”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I just… didn’t expect..”_ _

__“What? You think all rich teenagers are spoiled as fuck and can’t do anything for themselves?”_ _

__“Kind of?”_ _

__“Not all of them are like that. Some of us are generally caring.” Killua explained, “What about that Zushi guy you were dating?”_ _

__“He was sweet…”_ _

__“Exactly. You’re pretty rude for a poor person.”_ _

__“Snob.”_ _

__“I’m leaving.”_ _

__“Wait, I’m s-Sorry!”_ _

__“Bull. See ya.”_ _

__“No, okay I’ll shut up now.”_ _

__“Bet. Now go before someone else takes the party house.”_ _

__The Freecss only nodded, getting ready immediately with his bag and running out of the house at lightning speed. It wasn’t abnormal to those who knew them, considering he’d spend most of this morning staying fit or running to the store for groceries. They may have had a car, but they were still broke._ _

__Mito figured they could sell it but Gon disagreed, saying he didn’t want to run everywhere forever. Supposedly, they didn’t have enough money for gas most of the time but whenever they could get their hands on any, you bet Gon took advantage of it._ _

__Unfortunately, they didn’t have any today, especially since the distance to the house was pretty far. However, when Gon felt around his bag searching for the card, he grabbed something else. A foreign keychain. He clicked one of the buttons which signaled a Toyota Prius nearby._ _

__“She’s beautiful.”_ _

__“Yeah, and if you break her, I’ll break you!” Killua yelled out the window, somehow hearing the sentence. “Now go, minion. Fulfill your destiny!..... And the tank before you head out. It’s like halfway empty and I don’t want to see it any less than that when you come back. Now leave.”_ _

__“Wow— okay. I’ll see you soon! Don’t burn down my house!”_ _

__“Fuck you!”_ _

__“Pfft.” He chuckled, opening the door. “Alright.”_ _

__Despite just meeting the boy, he’s warmed up to him. Mr. Zoldyck happened to be a decent man with a mouth. And the man had one hell of a car._ _

__“Damn, look at that. Gorgeous really.”_ _

__The interior was just as beautiful as the outside, if not, more attractive. Gon knew when to appreciate a car and fuck was he getting horny just looking at the design._ _

__Although now was not the time. He had to follow Killua’s instructions or face the consequences and quite honestly, he’d rather not go through the latter._ _

__At first, when he pulled up, he thought he went to the wrong address. Somehow, the party house looked even more badass in person. It was practically perfect. Not only did it have a pool house right beside it, but probably the largest driveway Gon’s ever seen. More like a parking lot._ _

__Unfortunately, while trying to attempt to rent the place, he was met with a surprise. It was being auctioned off, meaning the highest bidder would obtain renting rights which was a bit confusing. And what made it even worse was that someone bidder highly on the property. So like a good person who was unsure of how much money that wasn’t his to bid, he asked the owner._ _

__That was when Gon realized that he didn’t quite remember Killua’s number._ _

__“Fuck me.”_ _

__“Gladly.”_ _

__The Freecss turned around quickly, completely red in the face._ _

__“Ki— I mean, Mr. Zoldyck.” Gon saluted, getting in soldier position._ _

__“At ease.”_ _

__“Sir.”_ _

__“Alright, stop fucking around. Also, the honorific is starting to sound kinky.”_ _

__“With all due respect sir, you appointed that name yourself.”_ _

__“True, now lose the military act, maggot.”_ _

__“Yes sir—” Gon chuckled, quickly moving away to dodge the taller’s shove. “Okay, okay!! Sorry, damn. What are you doing here?”_ _

__“Well, I finished up with Mito quickly.”_ _

__“Then how did you get here?”_ _

__“Oh, I put gas into your car. Your welcome by the way. Literally had to walk to the station and fill a carton, lazy fuck.”_ _

__“Whatever… so, I wanted to ask you something.”_ _

__“Shoot.” Killua jokes._ _

__“Is there a limit to the amount of money I can spend?”_ _

__“We’ll see.”_ _

__The Zoldyck walks around the place for a bit while Gon looks at the clipboard showing the other bidder.  
_'$800 for a night? The fuck is the poor man thinking.'__ _

___“Hey, Mr. Zoldyck. Check this price out! Man’s insane.”_ _ _

___“Oh yeah? Lemme see.”_ _ _

___It only took Killua a split moment of realization to process the fact that the other bidder was not just another average rich joe._ _ _

___“Fucking hell. Knov? Seriously. Damn it, we have to outbid him now.”_ _ _

___“Seriously? One thousand is a lot, y’know. You think your parents are just going to let that slide?”_ _ _

___“Hell no, but I’m not losing to him.”_ _ _

___“...Excuse me? We’re a team! Besides, it’ll be fine. I’m sure we’ll find someplace else that’s way better and cheaper. Calm down.”_ _ _

___“Fuck that. Just go with this one.”_ _ _

___“You’re i—”_ _ _

___“Please? I’m helping you pay for this, at least let me have a say in what you’re using my money for.”_ _ _

___“..Fine. But don’t get pissed at me later.”_ _ _

___“Thank you!”_ _ _

___Killua scribbled down a few numbers before returning the chart to the person showcasing the house. Not many people were considering buying or renting the property but merely there to watch the overall beauty. Gon was relieved the Zoldyck decided to buy it on his own, that way Gon wouldn’t get yelled at later hopefully._ _ _

___“Okay… let's go eat something at Poké Town!” Killua announces._ _ _

___“Whoa, why do you suddenly love the place?”_ _ _

___“You kidding me? The salads are the bomb, the burritos are delicious, and the bubble tea is to die for. Seriously, I almost choked on a bubble before, but it was good as hell.”_ _ _

___“Bet. Let’s do it then I guess. You’re paying though!”_ _ _

___“Tsk, fine. One day though, you’re gonna be treating me to something.”_ _ _

___“Mkay, promise! As long as when the time comes and I do have to pay, we aren’t going to Poké Town.”_ _ _

___“Pfft— okay.”_ _ _

___To their surprise, the place was packed. Most were standing due to all the tables being taken which was new for the place. Why did it bring so many customers? Gon didn’t know. That is until they walked in._ _ _

___“Oh shit! It’s true! Killua Zoldyck’s here!” A teenager girl  
squealed who obviously wasn’t from their school._ _ _

___“Fuck me.”_ _ _

___“Gladly.” Gon mocked._ _ _

___“Killua! Is that you??!”_ _ _

___“..I’m out.”_ _ _

___“Wait, Ki—”_ _ _

___“What’d I say about my name.” The Zoldyck stirred, about to go mad._ _ _

___“You’re fucking insane if you think I’m going to say that aloud in public.”_ _ _

___“You had no problem at the house.”_ _ _

___“There was no one there. Duh!”_ _ _

___“Oh damn, I forgot we had a deal. You talk back and I walk.”_ _ _

___“..Fine. Mr. Zoldyck.” He whispered._ _ _

___“Can’t hear you!”_ _ _

___“Fine, Mr. Zoldyck.” Gon repeats._ _ _

___“One more time.”_ _ _

___“Alright, Mr. Zoldyck!”_ _ _

___“What are you two doing?...” Someone cut in._ _ _

___“Ikalgo! Great to see you but I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?”_ _ _

___“The bubble tea and salad.”_ _ _

___“Right?! See! I wish we had a salad place where we live.” Killua argued, hooking his arms around the others._ _ _

___“A shame. Truly.”_ _ _

___“Ikalgo is here too? Take pictures! Quickly!”_ _ _

___“Never expected paparazzi to be here…” The ginger suggests. “Maybe we should leave. Your dad would get pretty mad if he saw you playing hooky in your after school classes.”_ _ _

___“So let him! I want to enjoy my last few days as a senior in peace but I’ll deal with the big ogre if I have to.”_ _ _

___“After school classes? You sure you should be missing those? Why are you getting some anyways? Aren’t they canceled.”_ _ _

___“They aren’t for what you’re thinking of. Another matter entirely to be honest.”_ _ _

___“Okay hotshot, then what?”_ _ _

___“Why should I tell you?” Killua said, smirking before releasing his arms and bringing them to his hips. “Curious? Or do you want dirt on the rich kid for cash?”_ _ _

___“We’re friends. I wouldn’t do that to you.”_ _ _

___“Are we? Would you?”_ _ _

___“Killua lay off. You’re acting like an asshole.”_ _ _

___“Whatever.” He responded, towering over the older. “They should give you a call if you do get the rental. I put it in your name and your number. Inform me as soon as possible. Here are your car keys and I already took mine back when I was reaching over. I trust you know the way home. By the way, it was nice seeing you Ikalgo. I’ll be going home now.”_ _ _

___And home he went, leaving his two peers practically stunned._ _ _

___“Um, Gon? Let’s go for a walk.”_ _ _

___“Sure…”_ _ _

___***_ _ _

___“What’s up with him!?” Gon shouted, grinding his teeth. “He’s so bipolar. One minute we’re joking around and the next he’s acting like some spoiled hotshot!”_ _ _

___“Don’t be too harsh on him. He’s just afraid.”_ _ _

___Ikalgo’s change of tone didn’t go unnoticed by the shorter._ _ _

___“Huh?”_ _ _

___“He’s scared. Everything around him is changing. Everyone’s scared. We’re all going to be graduating in three weeks. We’re all going to have to live on our own soon and Killua has it the hardest because as soon as he’s sent off to college, his younger sister is going to be all by herself.” He explained, grimacing at the thought. “In their family, it’s everyone for themselves. If they want aid, they have to follow every single impossible order their parents give them. Killua didn’t want that for his sister so he did his best to take care of her.”_ _ _

___“I see…”_ _ _

___“If he leaves, there’s no telling what’ll happen to her. And that’s probably what Killua fears the most. He can’t just take her with him because he doesn’t have nearly enough money. At one point, he concluded dismissing the hopes of going to university but his sister assured him that he should go and come back for her when he has a stable lifestyle.”_ _ _

___“Plus there’s the fact that the paparazzi set him off too,” Ikalgo added. “It’s like another damn reminder that so many people are expecting so much from him in such little time. To be honest, I was a little pissed by that too but even so, he shouldn’t have been so rude. Please be patient, he’s hard to work with but with time, he’ll come around.”_ _ _

___“Killua’s just another scared teenager. He’s scared of graduating, scared of going to college, scared of leaving his sister, but most importantly, he’s scared of growing up. I don’t blame him though… I’m scared too.”_ _ _

___It took a moment for Gon to be able to formulate a response but somehow, he managed._ _ _

___“Wow, I never thought of it that much or deeply, to be honest. It’s just life to me, y’know.”_ _ _

___“Well, it might not be much to someone who was forced to grow up at an early age, huh?”_ _ _

___“Wait, how did y—”_ _ _

___“Killua told me but since he thinks it’s okay to be giving off secrets I thought that it’d only be fair that you have a little insight on what you’re going to be working with. Just try to have some patience. Please, he’s going through a lot right now and I know you have your problems too but trust me, when he’s not acting like a pain in the ass, he’ll be your greatest ally. Do your best and he will too. I have to go but just know I believe in you guys.”_ _ _

___“Thanks for the advice… I’ll keep that info in mind. You’re a real one, Ikalgo.”_ _ _

___“Just doing my job!”_ _ _

___Gon had a lot to think about but the last thing he thought Killua would be was afraid. The man was a beast who had a bite to him at times yet here he was, acting like a pussy child who was afraid of growing up. But he could understand being scared. He didn’t pity him but he could empathize._ _ _

___Hell, he was scared when his dad left. So scared but he realized something. Nothing was going to change if he stood around waiting for someone to act. That’s why he grew a pair and fucking worked his ass off for the ones he loved. It was time he showed Killua how to as well._ _ _

___“Gon!” Mito shouted while waving and wearing a grin on her face from the cracked window. “Eh? Where’s the car?”_ _ _

___“Huh?”_ _ _

___Unfortunately, Gon unconsciously walked home when he was deep in thought, leaving the car behind._ _ _

___“Shit…”_ _ _

___“What was that?”_ _ _

___“Nothing, I’ll be right back! Gotta go get your car!”_ _ _

___“..Okay, but hurry. The food will get cold!”_ _ _

___“Yes, ma’am.” He said before flat dashing, also grinning for some reason. “Maybe this will be fun. I’m looking forward to it.”_ _ _


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very much needed vent day. A day of joy.. and completing step 2.  
> Step 2= *.+Food+.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very very very much like this chapter. Anyways, here’s a fluffy chap for all your troubles

“Bang, bang, bang!”

“Alluka, that isn’t funny. Gon might get the wrong idea.”

“Fine… oh look! He’s waking up.” Alluka points out.

“What? Oh, would you look at that. What kind of dumbass doesn’t leave an alarm on their phone?”

“Stop trying to act cool brother. All you’re doing is being mean.” 

“What do you mean ac—”

“Mr. Zoldyck?” Gon grumbled out.

“Oh? What’s this name thing you two got going on? Hehehe. Kinky.” Teased Alluka.

“Shut up.”

“Embarrassed? What? Does he call you daddy too?”

“Alluka!” Killua shouts, face shifting into a frown as he gave her a grade A glare.

“Excuse me?!” Gon gasped, shooting up from his bed. “Damn it, just let me say your regular name.”

“That’s your fault for back talking.”

“In bed?” Alluka piped, smirking.

“Alluka. Outside. Now.”

“Fine, fine. Nice to meet you, Gon.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Sorry about her, she’s a bit… excited to meet you that’s all.” Killua attempted to explain, blushing furiously.

“Why? What have you told her?”

“That you’re broke.”

“The one thing I tell you not to share…” Gon mutters.

“Sorry, she just wanted to know why I was going out all the time all of a sudden. Even though it’s only been two days…”

“Why didn’t you just tell her you were hanging out with your girlfriend.”

“Well, she doesn’t exactly like my girlfriend…”

“Understandable.” He laughs, “Honestly, what do you see in her?”

“She’s cool if you get to know her! Lay off, give her a break.”

“Whatever you say… so you just told her the truth?”

Killua doesn’t respond but stays in silence, moving his gaze towards the door.

“Look, I really am sorry.” Gon sighs, scratching his temple. “If there’s anything I can do—”

“You can kiss me.”

“What—”

“WHAT?!” Mito and Alluka screamed, busting through the entrance.

“I knew it.” Killua scoffed, looking towards Gon’s direction. “Sorry I had to trick you. Just needed to know if they were listening in or not.”

“O-oh yeah, of course.”

Unfortunately, Alluka wasn’t having it.

“Huh?! That’s unfair! Using underhanded tactics is cheating!” She cried, followed by her dog in the background whimpering. “See even Nanika agrees! And I’m sure Aunt Mito does too!”

“Mhm!”

“..Okay then..” Gon chuckled, “Mito, can you take Alluka and her dog for a walk? With Mr. Zoldyck’s permission of course. I wanna talk to him alone.

“Alright then. Is that okay?”

“Sure, Alluka did want to see the antique shops around here anyways, and don’t worry, she has money with her and some to spare so if something catches your eye, please feel free to help yourself. Right, Alluka?

“Yep!”

“I appreciate it very much. Thank you, Killua.” Mito says, attempting to bow before the same Zoldyck suddenly stops her.

“Thank You.”

“Bye Now!” Alluka spoke, shutting the door.

It took a while for them to make another attempt at conversation but eventually, they were back on speaking terms.

“What now? What did you wanna tell me?” Killua asks.

“Oh, I was just gonna say I’m here for you. If you ever need to talk, I’m always here. You’ve helped me many times in such a small timespan so the least I can do is lend you an ear.”

“..I gather, Ikalgo told you.” He concluded.

“Yeah… It’s okay to be—”

“Look, I don’t need your pity. It won’t solve anything, and talking about it won’t help either. I’m not vulnerable, I’m not worried or anything. I know Alluka’s going to be okay.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not scared of finally becoming an adult.” Gon adds, “ Growing up is kind of surreal and I should know. Kind of had to do it early.”

“Well guess what? I’m not you.”

“And that’s fine! I just wanted you to know I’m someone you can trust.”

“What if you do violate my trust? Or better yet, I violate yours?” Killua jokes.

“I’m not the petty one here. The most I’d do is curse you out. Revealing your family situation is none of my business and I know you already know mine is none of yours.”

“Hmph.”

“That’s all I wanted to say. Okay? Are we good?” Gon finishes.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great! What now?”

“..Poké T—”

“No.”

***

After an hour of bickering about where to eat, the pair finally settle on Gon’s godly taste. Surprisingly enough, it was a vehicle. One that looked quite rusty and large but smelled like heaven. 

“I’m going to take you to the best restaurant in the world today!” He decides.

“..Which is a truck?”

“Not just any truck! A food truck!” Gon grinned, “You know how delicious their burgers are?”

“..Excuse me?”

“Burgers. The thing with meat in between two pieces of bread.”

“Ah! A sandwich.”

“Yes… but with red meat.” The Freecss answers, a bit scared for Killua.

“..Ham is pink most of the time, idiot.”

“You’ve never had a burger, Mr. Zoldyck?..”

“No.”

‘Fucking rich people and their fucking rich cuisine...’ He thought, internally flipping Killua off.

“Come. We’re going to get you a proper meal.”

“Sure.”

“Shoot! We’re here!”

“Gon!” The man answered. “How’ve you been?”

“Great, honestly. This here is Kil— Mr. Zoldyck and apparently, he’s never had a burger.”

“Fancy seeing a Zoldyck here, and with you of all people, no less.” Shoot responds, finding that this whole situation was nothing short of rarity at its finest “Though I suppose you’re supposed to expect the unexpected.”

“Yes, yes. A cheeseburger of your finest meat! With ketchup for the almighty lord. And I only want my regular.”

“Coming right up. Two cheeseburgers and one large pack of fries!”

“Heard!” A cook clarified.

“Go ahead and take a seat at the tables.”

“Thank you! C’mon, Mister.” Gon says, shortening Killua’s punishment title.

He dragged the other to the benches, taking in the view.

“Why are we eating lunch in the morning?” Killua asks, genuinely curious about the situation.

“It’s never too early for a burger!”

“..I see.”

“You’re going to love it! Trust me.” Gon grins.

“Probably not if it’s a commoner's food.”

“..Yeah, yeah whatever.”

They sat for a bit before having someone bring their food to them. Just the aroma of their orders made both stomach’s growl with hunger.

“Enjoy, lovebirds!” Shoot yells out.

“Sorry, but it’s not— oh okay, bye.”

Killua honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. No one’s really ever said that to him and someone else before. Not even with Palm. He supposed nobody noticed them but that was kind of hard when she practically attracted attention. Hearing the sentence made him a tiny bit happy, he thinks. 

Makes him feel he’s still young.

“Hey, Killua? You okay?” Gon questions, attempting to deconstruct his emotions.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Well, then dig in!”

“Oh, sure.”

The Zoldyck was flabbergasted. How does one go about eating a burger. It’s too round to be a sandwich. Sandwiches are circular. And this ‘red meat’ didn’t look like red meat at all. It was dark. Brown even and looked crispy. The buns had little specks of dirt(?) on them that were white and yellow stuff that he guessed was some form of cheese sort of melting over the meat. 

It looked tasty and revolting at the same time.

“You look disgusted. What’s wrong? Allergic to something?”

“..No. It’s fine. It’s rude not to eat food that was specifically paid for you. You even told him to give me the best meat.” The Zoldyck explains.

“..Mister, you’ve had steak before, correct?”

“Yes.”

“It’s kind of like this. But tastier and the steak is between two pieces of bread.”

“I see.”

“Just try to eat. I’ll wait for you.”

“Okay!”

It took a few moments but Killua somehow managed to gather all his courage to take a bite.

“So, where are the forks and knives?”

“...Sorry?”

“How else am I supposed to eat it?”

“..PFT! I’m sorr- suh— so— I’m sorry—” Gon wheezed, clutching his stomach for dear, dear life.

“Well how?!”

“Use your hands, dumbass!”

That was probably the first time Shoot and Killua have ever seen Gon laugh genuinely. It wasn’t the sort of laugh you could pass as a giggle, no. But Killua could definitely agree that it was just adorable. The snort and everything. Plus, guess what? You bet your ass Shoot didn’t miss the small look the Zoldyck gave off for even just a moment.

The calm before the storm you could call it perhaps.

“K-Killua. You’re a riot. Use your hands! Put one on one side and the other on the opposite one. After that, just take a bite. It’s that simple. Try it!”

“O-okay.”

The Zoldyck was a little hesitant to take on the challenge but boy was he glad he did it. The fucking flavor that meat packed. The way the cheese and ketchup really elevated the flavor. He must say, probably one of his favorite god tier foods now. Unfortunately, all he managed to say about this masterpiece was a few words.

“Meh. It’s not that good.” 

“You’re kidding me.” Gon frowned, pouting on his side of the bench. “Shoot probably worked really hard on that, y’know?”

“Okay? Tell him I said it was great or something.”

“I plan on it. At least I know I’m not letting you help pick food.” Gon grimaced, sliding out of the bench. “Be right back! I’m gonna go pay.”

“Alright.”

While walking away, the Freecss couldn’t help but notice a small sign on the side. 

“Now catering!”

“S-Shoot! You guys are catering?” Gon asks, excited to his core.

“Yeah, why?”

“Can you do it for my party that I’m having next week?”

“You? Party? How? When? Why? Where?”

“I’ll text you the place and details, it’s on Friday, and because I need money. Don’t worry, Mr. Zoldyck back there will handle the bills. You just worry about yourself and prepare as much as possible.”

“..Great. Now my money? For the meal I mean.”

“Here you go!” Gon replies, handing him the bill. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Gon.”

By the time he returned, Killua appeared to be confused.

“What is it?”

“What was that about?” He manages to ask.

“Oh, I asked him to cater for the party!”

“..Don’t they only do lunch and stuff?”

“So?”

“What about dessert?” He questions once more.

“Pft. It’ll be fine.”

“Hey, this is my shit.”

“It’s my party.” Gon shoots back.

“But I’m the one funding so I can add what I want, and I’m adding desserts to the menu.”

“..It’s your money. Where do you want to get it from?”

“I have a place in mind…”

***

“Piggy!” Killua jokes, managing to refrain from laughing. “I’m going to need that favor from you.”

“Tsk, what do you want?”

“Catering! Lots of it! Enough for an entire senior year to be exact!”

“Never thought you were the type to be the one to throw the parties, Kil.” Milluki spares him a glance, holding back his humorous thoughts.

“Well, I’ve got a new style. Actually, while we’re on the topic, I’d like for you to meet my minion!”

“I’m his friend.” Gon mentions.

“Friend? Kil’s? Wasn’t aware he interacted with anyone besides Ikalgo. I also believed that his ‘hot babe of a girlfriend’ was fake. Is that true too?”

“Wouldn’t call her hot but I guess. She’s got some looks but meh, he could do better.”

“Can you guys stop indirectly roasting me and my life choices?” Killua scoffs.

“Crybaby.” Milluki taunts.

“Loser.” He shoots right back.

“Alright, fine. You won’t even have to pay the extra fee for family! But, you have to work in one of my shops. One of the most vital workers just called in sick and my replacements are all occupied. The rest of the workers there are practically noobs so I need someone to hold down the fort. Think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, sure. Not a problem.” Killua sighs.

“Mess up service, and I’ll have your head on a stick.”

“Dearest brother, would I ever let you down?”

“..Fuck off. I’ll send you the address and the others will inform you of the situation. Try not to destroy my store, please?” Milluki pleads, glaring.

“Yes sir.”

“Alright, now leave.”

Gon was a little shocked Killua’s older brother practically owned his own little culinary empire but not that surprised. On the way there, Killua always seemed to be looking around as if he were suspicious of something. It immediately caught Gon’s eye and if he wasn’t already so hung up on the idea that the streets were cleaner than his room, he’d probably be concerned. Although, that wasn’t the case.

After driving for a bit, they reached their destination which happened to be a little busy. Despite it being nearly summer, Milluki’s food chain happened to be a popular eating out spot that most enjoyed regardless of the weather. As soon as Killua walked on, the workers seemed extremely relieved. The mood changed entirely and it was almost as if morale skyrocketed.

“Melody? Status update.”

“7 current orders. 3 of them are already almost done but no one’s begun with the third. We appreciate that you’ve come to lend us a hand.”

“Of course. I take it business is booming as always.” He jokes.

“Yes sir, great to have you back in the kitchen.”

“Always a pleasure.”

Gon figured it was the fact he had some sort of weird fetish for handsome men wearing aprons but when Killua went to put his on, the Freecss swears his heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because he looked so damn cool. Fuck, now he wanted to learn how to cook good too.

“Yo, Gon? Just go sit down somewhere or get out of the way. It’s almost rush hour.” Killua demands.

“..You’re telling me this isn’t it?”

“...Just move.”

***

That was probably the coolest exchange Gon had ever witnessed. Killua looked like a goddamn super hero saving the day. It pissed him off. Despite being crazy spoiled, most rich people were hot. The Zoldyck was not an exception. Even when he was covered in sweat from the heat in the kitchen, the man somehow managed to make Gon Freecss horny.

Sexy people piss him off even more.

“Gon, sorry I couldn’t make you anything. I’m just really t—”

“Can you teach me how to cook like that someday?” He cuts in.

“Eh?..”

“You heard me. You looked like a fucking boss, it actually kind of made me mad...”

“I see.”

“Yeah, so how about it?” The Freecss inquired.

Even being half dead, Killua seemed to still have the energy to yell.

“Of course not! Someday is too far so we might as well start now.”

“Really? I thought you were exhausted.”

“I’m never too exhausted to scold someone.” The albino explains, teasing the other.

“..Asshole.”

“At least I can cook.”

“..I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.” Gon admitted.

“Come on, I got you. Wash your hands though, my brother would kill me if I got peasant dirt on the furniture.”

“How does he deal with you cooking then?” The other shoots back.

“..Horrible comeback but okay. Just do it. Then come to the kitchen afterwards.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

A little pissed by Killua’s witty remark, he flings water his way. At first, the Zoldyck wasn’t completely triggered by this and faked a gasp in betrayal before just plainly ignoring the other. Though, Gon wasn’t having it.

He continued to pester the boy by constantly flicking water his way ‘on accident’. Eventually, the poor boy had enough. Killua walked out of sight and into the kitchen. Gon, of course, felt guilty and decided to apologize. 

Was that a mistake?

Yes. Yes it was.

The thing about Zoldyck’s is that they always get revenge. Whether it’s going behind your back or splashing a whole bucket of water on their enemy. For Killua, it was the latter.

Gon was of course a bit surprised Killua had the balls to initiate an attack, though he never expected the boy to accept his proposition either. He’s glad either way, but the Freecss was not about to let him get in a good shot and get away with it so he readied himself for battle.

It was probably extremely childish to any other spectator but to be fair, they are both teenagers. It took a while to be able to actually hit Killua with a blow but fuck he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t satisfying.

“How do you like that?” Gon hysterically giggles, panting.

“Oh you are so going to pay for that, princess.” Killua huffs.

They were both in the moment and didn’t seem to realize the stares they got from fellow workers. And it was to be expected. Killua really was never the type to play around at work. More like the bossy tattletale that got people in trouble. The fact that he even talked to a ‘peasant’ like Gon at all was astonishing enough to the employees.

Gon Freecss sure was impressive.

“Uh, Sir?” A girl spoke, giggling at the two’s silly demeanor. “We’re going to go home. Could you guys m-maybe clean this stuff up?”

At first, the Zoldyck didn’t understand the question. They just cleaned? How did it get dirty already? And then he realized the degree of the mess him and Gon made. The water wasn’t necessarily dirty but it did get nearly everywhere.

“I see… okay. Go on ahead, I’ll take care o—”

“Sneak attack!” Gon shouted, jumping on Killua’s back.

“Oh shit—” The Zoldyck cursed, falling on his ass. “What the fuck? Get off. Go ahead Melody. I’ll deal with him.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Please, it’s Killua.”

“Oh. Thanks… Killua!”

At this, the Freecss pouts.

“Come on! How come she gets first name basis but I have to call you mister?” Gon whined.

“Because she doesn’t annoy me every two seconds like you do.”

“Fine! I’ll get off. Happy?”

“Extremely. You almost broke my back.”

“That is so rude! I could be extremely insecure about my weight for all you know?!”

“I already know you give no shits about what I think.” Killua argues, getting up to grab a towel.

“Damn, smart kid.”

“Thank you, I try.”

In spite of being probably two of the most sarcastic teenagers in the world, they both put their differences aside and attempted to clean the place again because of their little horseplay. 

Excluding a couple of times they slipped on the floor, the cleaning went flawlessly. And quickly, might Killua add. Before they knew it, it was around 10 o’clock and day 2 was already over.

Sad enough, they had school tomorrow and neither of their parents were the type to let them go out on a school day without permission. However, Killua’s parents had been on a trip that’d last a little while longer so Killua wasn’t worried. It was just Gon’s aunt that proved to be a problem. That didn’t stop either of them from going home with a clear mind, though. The little fight of there’s was a venting activity they both so desperately needed. 

Especially Killua.

Gon on the other hand went to bed late, complaining to himself on how he should have finished the rest of his homework earlier instead of spending all night doing it now. It didn’t matter though, since that night was probably the first night he’s ever gone to sleep with such a warm feeling in his stomach. 

Friendship truly was healing.

And Killua couldn’t agree more.


	5. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn out leads to not only their loss for one of the key steps, but a loss of Killua’s motivation as well.

The beginning of those 5 days were absolute hell. Just going back to the reality of the situation was more than enough for both teenagers to be nearly sick to their stomach around the people they talked to. 

For Killua, it was Palm’s best friends who would not shut up about his rival and for Gon, it was his own wonderful ‘Friends’ that set him off. They were cool people to him, sure, but to those who were deemed ‘lame’ or ‘geek-ish’, their attitude was practically intolerable.

However, after school would end, they’d both sneak off (with Mito’s permission) to their new little hideout, Poké Town, and vent about their horrible days there. Ikalgo had called in sick and left Killua alone with a bunch of assholes who went too far sometimes. Gon was constantly whining about the type of people he’d hang out with and would often choke on his bubbles sometimes but they had their fun.

Then, Friday came and he found his insufferable friends picking on this kid who was minding their own business. A while later, he helped him with some work in apology to the victim because of his peers and they somehow exchanged numbers. The gall his ‘friends’ had to even consider bullying someone like that.

How anyone else managed to deal with them, he didn’t know. It took great resistance to be able to control himself but he did it. He even controlled the urge to jump Killua at first sight when they met up at Poké Town at the end of the school day on Friday. Though the boy was a pain in the ass at times, he wasn’t shallow like most. He had a mind of his own and didn’t ask for others opinions all the time.

And he cared. He cared a lot for his sister, even Gon at some points. That especially meant a lot to him, because that’s what a true friend does. Regardless if they themselves are okay or not.

“Mr. Zoldyck! You have no idea how much I missed you!” The Freecss screeched, teary eyed. “God, are you a sight for sore eyes!”

“Wish I could say the same, but it couldn’t have been that bad. It’s only been a few hours since we hung out yesterday.”

Gon pretended to act hurt as always which humored Killua for some reason and they got a few drinks. Something Gon wasn’t expecting was the next sentence Killua found himself saying.

“Could you come over? To my house, I mean.”

The older, of course, found himself gay panicking at first, but kept it together. Or tried.

“W-why?” He stuttered, cursing himself out internally.

“We need to go over the decoration details.”

“Oh.. Oh! Of course.” 

“Yeah, see you there! I’m sure you already know the address, right? If not, I’ll send you a text.”

Gon was left in the parking lot, a little flustered at the fact he thought going to his house would mean anything more. What was he supposed to think? Killua was 100% straight. He’s never seen the man ever kiss a boy before and he seems like the type to be supportive of it but never try himself. 

Plus, assuming something wrong and making a move could prove to be fatal to their friendship.

The Freecss wasn’t going to take that chance.

He sighed before hopping on his bike that Killua bought beforehand in the middle of the week. Gon constantly told him he couldn’t accept the gift but the Zoldyck only responded with:

_“If you can’t accept it, it’ll rot away and my money would have been wasted for nothing.”_

“Damn guilt tripper.” He muttered, peddling his way down the street. 

The neighborhood was as quiet as always, only the occasional trainer and dog pairing passing him by on the sidewalks. For the most part, it was really boring. No one gave him any questionable looks like a nosy asshole and no one really bothered talking to him. Not that it bothered the boy. 

He liked blasting his music without worrying about not being able to hear the chatter outside of his headphones. Unfortunately, the blasting volume made the piercing sound of his ringer going off in his headphones that much worse. Upon hearing it, he jumped while falling off the bike. At least he made it to his location. 

Though the caller was expected. After all, today they were supposed to get their confirmation receipt. 

__

_Supposed to._

__

“Gon Freecss? I’m here to call about the rental. I’m afraid someone else beat you to the punch. We’ve refunded your purchase and apologize for the inconvenience. He told me to tell you that he’s sent you an email regarding the exchange and would like you to check. Have a good da—” 

__

“Excus—” 

__

“Wait! Who the hell outbid me?” Killua screamed, practically snatching the phone, scaring the shit out of Gon. “Tell me!” 

__

“That’s confidential, si—” 

__

“Ma’am, I am Killua Zoldyck. I could have you canceled at the snap of my hands so I suggest you hurry the fuck up with your answer before I snap.” 

__

“S-Sir. A man named Knov, I believe. As I said before, he sent an email to a Mr. Freecss that he’d like him to check. Now, is that all?” 

__

“..I apologize for my immaturity. Yes, that will be all.” 

__

“Good bye.” 

__

The dial tone at the end was the last thing Gon heard before Killua turned at the heel of his customized vans, and punched a nearby tree. 

__

“Fucking hell.” 

__

Gon should’ve felt the same. He should’ve been pissed as fuck but he couldn’t feel anything. He was just a little disappointed. That was about it, so why did this mean so much to Killua? The older knew they had a one-sided rivalry going on but Knov couldn't be that bad. Palm might’ve been a bit suspicious but she wouldn’t stoop that low. 

__

“You should probably check the email.” Killua finally said, pressing at the bruises marking his knuckles. “You never know what it might say.” 

__

“I guess.” 

__

Gon opened his mailbox quickly, quite curious himself as to what Knov had to say. 

__

_Afternoon, Gon. It has come to my attention that you have banded together with an old peer of mine, Killua Zoldyck. I’m sure you’ve already heard of our unspoken rivalry, correct? Then you must know by now that I’m not planning on losing. I didn’t want to interfere with your affairs but that location was the best place in our area. I hope you understand. Also, I’d like if you could pass the following message to Killua:_

__

_Killua, nice to see you've found a good friend. I hope your parents are doing fine and that your sister is in good health. I just wanted you to know that I’ve become jealous of what you and Palm have. Tell her I miss her and part of what I’m doing is for her. She’ll know what I’m talking about. Please and thank you._

__

___“That’s fuc—”_ _ _

__

___“THAT ASSHOLE! Who does he fucking think he is? And what does he mean she knows what he’s talking about? The fucker. Has the gall to fucking tell me he’s still into her but doesn’t even say it to my damn FACE!”_ _ _

__

___“Mr. Zoldyck, calm do—”_ _ _

__

___“Shut the fuck up, Gon. This doesn’t involve you.”_ _ _

__

___“He emailed this to **me** so yeah, it does involve me and right now, I’m telling you to pull your shit together! Text your annoying girlfriend or whatever you need to do and let’s fucking beat Knov’s ass in the contest into next year! Together!”_ _ _

__

___To be honest, Gon felt a little embarrassed saying the sentence but seeing Killua’s furious mood shift into a determined one, he began to feel his own shift to ease._ _ _

__

___“..Okay. Yeah, you’re right.” He sighs, playing with the hem of his collar. “It might be nothing. We got this. We only have til Friday, our opening night, to plan.”_ _ _

__

___Two seconds after Killua finished the latter sentence, Gon found himself dropping to the floor in shock._ _ _

__

___“Whoa! What's wrong? Are you okay?”_ _ _

__

___“You said… we. And our! As in us, together! In a platonic friendship way, of course!”_ _ _

__

___“Eh? Oh yeah… Well, it’s a team effort after all.”_ _ _

__

___Gon laughed at the younger's tone, taking in the awkwardness of it all._ _ _

__

___Killua took his time writing the text and sending a screenshot from the message forwarded to him to not come off as pushy and sent it with a heavy heart. An instant reply as always. ‘Nothing less from Palm’, Killua thought, smiling. Until he saw the message._ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
Knov did that for moi!? No way! I can’t believe this._ _ _

__

___To: Palm  
I should’ve known. I’m sorry._ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
Ah, about that. I think we should take a break._ _ _

__

___To: Palm  
..Wait, what? Why?_ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
I don’t think it’s working out… Knov’s been so sweet to me lately and you’ve been so spacious! All of your time goes to Gon every afternoon! I remember following you two once and he was practically all over you! Don’t you know who he is?_ _ _

__

___To: Palm  
Gon Freecss. Who else?_ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
He’s a prostitute, Killu. He gives his body away for fucking money like some gold digger. _ _ _

__

___To: Palm  
Wait, what? I’m pretty sure that’s just a rumor._ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
It’s true, Killua! He just wants to get in your pants, and you’re letting him._ _ _

__

___To: Palm  
Look, he’s going through some stuff, okay?_ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
Bullshit. He’s only using you!_ _ _

__

___To: Palm  
I’m not naïve, Palm._ _ _

__

___From: Palm  
You are naïve. If I could somehow manipulate you into making Knov want me back, Gon could surely do the same with his own intentions._ _ _

__

___To Palm:  
That isn’t funny._ _ _

__

___From Palm:  
It wasn’t a joke._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___“Hey, Zoldyck? You alright? Eh?! You’re crying! What happened?”_ _ _

__

___“You were right.”_ _ _

__

___“That was bound to happen, but right about what?” Jokes Gon._ _ _

__

___“She was just using me. I guess she didn’t want you to do the same because she at least thought of me as a friend by now.”_ _ _

__

___“How did you find out that she was just using you anyways?”_ _ _

__

___“She told it to me straight. It was all for Knov, hah.”_ _ _

__

___“That bitch.”_ _ _

__

___“I should’ve listened to Alluka.” Killua admitted, letting out a wet laugh._ _ _

__

___“Well you shouldn’t be crying out here. Just go up to your bathroom and I’ll stay in the kitchen if you want.”_ _ _

__

___Killua’s mind went blank and back to Palm’s words._ _ _

__

___**He’s just trying to get in your pants!** _ _ _

__

___“Gon wouldn’t do that.” He whispered to himself, a little too defensive._ _ _

__

___“Can you not handle a break up or something?”_ _ _

__

___“Of course I can! ..Okay, maybe not. It’s just so many people manipulate me into doing whatever they want that I can barely trust anyone anymore. To be honest, I only trust Ikalgo, Alluka, and kind of you right now.”_ _ _

__

___“I see, well if you need anything, I’ll be here.” Gon smiles, wrapping the other in a big warm hug. “Go ahead inside, I’m gonna pick up my gorgeous bike before bugs start crawling on it.”_ _ _

__

___The hug gave Killua another soft feeling inside. One no different than when his sister would hug him when he was sad. He’s sure Gon felt the same way. Gon would never think about stuff like sexual interest with him._ _ _

__

___“You’ve been staring at me for a bit. You okay?” Said boy asks, concern circling his eyes._ _ _

__

___“Yeah, I’m great. Well, not great but okay enough. I’m going to go up to my room. I’ll be in my bathroom and if you need help finding it, ask someone. It’s on the second floor and the only room with the door open.”_ _ _

__

___“..Eerie.”_ _ _

__

___That made Killua smile. The joking around never ceased between them and it relieved him sometimes._ _ _

__

___“Thank you.”_ _ _

__

___“..That was sudden.”_ _ _

__

___“Yeah, sorry. I’ll be going now.”_ _ _

__

___“Okay!”_ _ _

__

___The token of gratitude went unexpected even by Killua himself. He just went upstairs, the stares from Gon going unnoticed. It was safe to say he was worried for the Zoldyck. Who wouldn’t be? He looked like he was some depressed emotionless bag of emo that wore too much eyeliner._ _ _

__

___Gon just pushed the thought away and picked up his bike to mount it on a wall near the garage. After a few minutes, he went upstairs, Killua having already unlocked the front door. After making his way into the second floor hallway, he was honestly at awe of the modern decor. Killua by now must’ve had incredible taste in furniture._ _ _

__

___“Your house is beautiful!”_ _ _

__

___“Yeah, sure.” He responded, carrying a tri-fold board out of his closet. “I was originally thinking of a black and gold theme for graduation but since the rental is out of the question, I’m going to have to throw this out.”_ _ _

__

___“Oh shit. That’s beautiful. It’s so organized, what the fuck. You should be an interior designer!”_ _ _

__

___“Huh. Not a bad idea but that’s not what those do…”_ _ _

__

___“They decorate the house.”_ _ _

__

___“Well, you could say that, but there’s a bunch more factors into the profe—”_ _ _

__

___“If that much is true, then it’s enough isn’t it?” Gon suggests, “Plus, if you know that much about it, I can tell you’ve thought about it before!”_ _ _

__

___“..That's not our main concern right now. We need to find a new place, and quickly!” Killua argues, saving himself from anymore talk about future decisions._ _ _

__

___“Another rental?”_ _ _

__

___“I don’t think we’ll be able to rent it this far into the competition. We’re going to need a place big enough to house a bunch of horny teenagers and somehow make it for the party on Friday. Any more ideas?”_ _ _

__

___“Hmm. I don’t know…”_ _ _

__

___“Tch. Wait! I know!”_ _ _

__

___“Let me hear it.” Gon demands, quite excited by the tone of the other’s voice._ _ _

__

___“Poké Town!”_ _ _

__

___“What? You’re kidding right?”_ _ _

__

___“Fun thing about Poke Town is that it happens to be extremely close to the park nearby! The mayor owes me a favor and I think I can reserve it! Nothing like partying in a park!”_ _ _

__

___“How about the horny teenagers?”_ _ _

__

___“Oh shit. You’re right… Damn, it’d be pretty bad if they got arrested for public sex… too bad.” The Zoldyck shrugs._ _ _

__

___“Killua, some people don’t like the outdoors as much as the next person! What then?”_ _ _

__

___“Hm…”_ _ _

__

___“What are your parents doing? The house is so quiet..”_ _ _

__

___“Oh, they’re out of town. Actually left yesterday.” He answers._ _ _

__

___“Oh. Siblings?”_ _ _

__

___“Most of them are living on their own. Alluka and Kalluto are an exception though since they’re too young.”_ _ _

__

___“I see. Where’s Alluka and Kalluto now?”_ _ _

__

___“Alluka dragged him to her friend’s house. Some dumbass boy she knows in her class…” Killua explained, growling out the last part._ _ _

__

___“Aww, look who’s a jealous brother! But Mr. Zoldyck, don’t you see! You can do the party here. It’s humongous, you have a fucking pool back there, and the horny teenagers can fuck on your couch!”_ _ _

__

___“I’d rather not have guests fuck on my couch.”_ _ _

__

___Gon laughs at the response, sitting down on a near chair to plead. “Please? Pretty please? With cherries on top?”_ _ _

__

___“..You’re cleaning. Everything.”_ _ _

__

___“Great! How long are your parents going to be gone?”_ _ _

__

___“Till next week on Wednesday.” Killua answers, shuffling through the items in his drawer._ _ _

__

___“More than enough time to clean! Thank you so much!”_ _ _

__

___“Sure. Now we have to get on decorations.”_ _ _

__

___Gon peeks from over Killua’s shoulder to get a better view of what he was doing. “Puh-lease. Your house is perfect as is. Just remember to take out all the expensive stuff so nothing gets torn apart…”_ _ _

__

___“Yeah, my mother would have my head if she knew I broke her China in some way or another.”_ _ _

__

___“Okay! Wait, what about your sisters?”_ _ _

__

___“Easy. I’ll take them to their friend’s again, but it’s going to be a fucking girl this time.”_ _ _

__

___“Now look who’s cursing.” Gon jokes, explaining what they would be doing for now. “So I’m going to tell the food place the new location and you can start formulating a plan on however you want to order the first floor, or start on something else.”_ _ _

__

___“Great! Go on ahead and I’ll be cleaning the porch and balconies. Isn’t the first party tomorrow?”_ _ _

__

___“Yeah. Feel bad for 7th place.”_ _ _

__

___“Same. Though, that could’ve been you too, hah.”_ _ _

__

___“As if!” He says triumphantly. “I knew I’d place in at least top 5.”_ _ _

__

___“Confident now, are we?”_ _ _

__

___“Somewhat. Teehee, but I would’ve never made it this far without you. So I should be the one thanking you.”_ _ _

__

___“Thank me when we win first place.” Killua chuckles._ _ _

__

___“Now look who’s confident.”_ _ _

__

___“What can I say? I’m feeling pretty good right now.”_ _ _

__

___“Is that so? If we do win, I’ll have to owe you!”_ _ _

__

___“I’ll definitely take you up on that.” The other jokes, ending his dry laugh with a wink._ _ _

__

___“Wuh-Whatever.”_ _ _

__

___The stuttering couldn’t have appeared cuter to the Zoldyck, but once he saw the emotion behind those intentions, he was a bit perplexed. His interest in Gon was purely platonic, right? Nothing more. He paid no mind to his amber eyes, or beautiful structure, or jaw-dropping smile. Yeah, neither his amazing personality that he couldn’t get enough of. It was purely platonic._ _ _

__

___How could he have any romantic feelings for another male anyways? He’s dated countless girls and only ever felt attraction to them. Why now of all times would he suddenly feel a spark between him and someone like Gon._ _ _

__

___Fortunately, before he got too deep into his thoughts, his precious friend saved him from venturing even further._ _ _

__

___“Hey! They sent a text saying it’s cool! We’re all set.”_ _ _

__

___He was brought back to being conscious of his surroundings, answering quickly before Gon began to worry. “Ah, okay! Thanks. The porches aren’t that bad so I’ll just do the balconies. There’s a few droppings from Nanika but besides that, they should be fine!”_ _ _

__

___“I see, okay. Make a plan beforehand and remember to follow through on the day of the party! No use in moving everything now.”_ _ _

__

___“Yeah, yeah.” Replied the Zoldyck, “I know.”_ _ _

__

___Despite acting up every now and then, the duo prepared the house together, not quite wanting to deal with it later on._ _ _

__

___“So, how are we going to handle the music? Or entertainment for that matter.”_ _ _

__

___“I’ll organize a couple of games, but for the music, I have a certain band in mind.” Gon explains, ”They’re kind of underground but they’re extremely fucking good. They also do great covers!”_ _ _

__

___“..Why can’t you just get a DJ?”_ _ _

__

___“Because, that’s unoriginal. Live performances are so much cooler!”_ _ _

__

___Truth was, Gon simply really wanted to promote this particular underrated band for a long time but didn’t know how to pull it off. It might flop or it might take off and acquire the votes of all judges._ _ _

__

___“Hey, Gon? You smell that?” Killua questioned, covering his nose._ _ _

__

___“Tch, Nanika went again on the porch. I’ll clean it up.”_ _ _

__

___“Sure, just make sure not to lean on the raili—”_ _ _

__

___The Zoldyck was cut off from a thud, coming from the very same balcony Gon went to clean shit from._ _ _

__

___All the Freecss could hear at one point was a very distinct continuous beep, and a groggy noise that sounded like his name. And it repeated and continued to repeat until eventually he heard a small cry for help. After that, his vision cut off._ _ _

__

___***_ _ _

__

___“Gon?”_ _ _

__

___._ _ _

__

___“Gon?!”_ _ _

__

___._ _ _

__

___“GON?!”_ _ _

__

___ _

__

___ _

__

___He gasped for air before sitting up straight right away, turning his head to take in his surroundings._ _ _

__

___“Killua?”_ _ _

__

___“Thank God.” He muttered, dropping his head into his lap. “Thank God.”_ _ _

__

___“Killua, what happened?”_ _ _

__

___“Dumbass. You should’ve been more careful.”_ _ _

__

___As more time began to pass, Gon finally became able to process the situation. Gifts from Killua and Alluka surrounded him in one corner of the hospital room whereas the others were pushed to a corner. Though, even being half-awake, he could still see Ikalgo’s small handwriting just at the tip of a corner on a card._ _ _

__

___“How long was I out?”_ _ _

__

___“Not long. Just this evening.” He responded, quietly at that._ _ _

__

___“You should be at home right now, sleeping. Am I right?”_ _ _

__

___“..It doesn’t matter. We can worry about that later. For now, get some rest.”_ _ _

__

___“I’ve been out of it for an entire evening, then I’ve had enough rest. What time is it?”_ _ _

__

___“1:27. You were knocked out for maybe.. a day and a half.”_ _ _

__

___“Sleep.” Gon demands._ _ _

__

___“No, I’m fine. I’ll just watch you so I can make sure you’ll be okay.”_ _ _

__

___“From what? It was a mild concussion.”_ _ _

__

___At that, Killua clicks his tongue. “Nothing about that was mild, Gon.”_ _ _

__

___“Trust me, I’ve had worse. Please, sleep.”_ _ _

__

___“Tch,” He smacks his lips before giving in. “Fine.”_ _ _

__

___At first, the Zoldyck didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to sleep in a chair as uncomfortable as that. Then he realized at about the same time he was getting dragged inside Gon’s bed that the teenager never intended for Killua to sleep in the chair in the first place._ _ _

__

___“U-Uh. Gon? Are you sure this is okay?”_ _ _

__

___“I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor. Get under the covers or you'll freeze. It gets pretty cold at night in hospitals. Also, thanks.”_ _ _

__

___“Eh?”_ _ _

__

___“My doctor told me you prepaid the bills.”_ _ _

__

___“Well, it was my fault.” Killua explains, coming up with the best excuse possible. “I should’ve told you the fence on that balcony was one of the most dangerous ones. We really need to replace that. And how’d you know I did it if you were—”_ _ _

__

___“I didn’t. You just confirmed my suspicions. Also, it’s fine. I can just build a new wood fence.”_ _ _

__

___“Yeah, I guess we could.”_ _ _

__

___“..You said we twice.”_ _ _

__

___“Shut up.” He answers immediately._ _ _

__

___Gon didn’t mind sharing his bed, not one bit. It gave him more time (and an excuse) to stare at those beautiful blue orbs of his that he couldn’t seem to get enough of._ _ _

__

___It was the same for Killua. For some odd reason, he felt at ease under the warm comforter and Gon’s minty breaths. Under the dim lighting, the Zoldyck could see the small cheeky grin Gon had on his face, that dumb smile of his becoming contagious._ _ _

__

___“What are you smiling for?” Killua scoffed, eyes softening._ _ _

__

___“I guess I’m grateful. You’re so easy to be vulnerable around. I keep letting my guard down but whenever I realize everything will be okay because it’s you, I just feel so lucky, y’know?”_ _ _

__

___“..I-I guess. Whatever. Just focus on getting better. Since it’s Sunday, we should be okay. I’ll go scout the competition today later on and come back with results. Promise.”_ _ _

__

___“Thanks, Mister. You’re such a good friend.”_ _ _

__

___Killua gulps before he shuts his eyes abruptly, hoping that would hide the clear blush on his face. Soon enough, Gon felt the exhaustion hit him back and he found the need to go back to sleep. Though, he wasn’t that resistant to the idea anymore of sleeping, as long as Killua was by his side._ _ _

__

___“I don’t know if you can hear me..” He whispered, before wincing. “But g’night, **Killua**.”_ _ _

__


	6. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calm before the storm.... also ridiculous scenarios fkekfkf

Gon awoke to the repetitive sound of his monitor beating in sync with his heart. It wasn’t exactly unsettling, not in the least. It gave him something to listen to while he gathered his composure. 

He expected to see the same Zoldyck that was by his side last night but was surprised when all he was met with was an empty space, light marks from the spot he lay.

“Tch, could’ve at least woke me up to say goodbye.” Gon spat, “Asshole.”

“Mornin’, from the asshole.” 

“Eh?!”

The voice startled him, but only for a moment. He didn’t even have to look at the door frame to see who it was.

“Sorry, Mr. Zoldyck.” Gon apologizes.

“Whatever. There’s a muffin on the nightstand along with water and a painkiller. They said you can be released today but under my supervision. I’m going to have to look after your sorry ass.”

“Wow! What an honor!” 

“..Did you hit your head that hard? You’re a hell of a lot less sarcastic.” The Zoldyck said, eyes widening in realization.

“I’m fine. If anything, it cleared my mind.”

“Ooh. Thank me later.”

“Fuck you.”

“There he is!”

Gon couldn’t help but shake his head at the stupidity of the situation. Or, that’s what he felt like doing. Who would’ve known he’d burst out laughing to the point where he didn’t even notice the soft gaze Killua had on him.

“So, ready to go?” He finally said.

“Where?”

“Home! Your aunt doesn’t know you’re here y’know, and I’m afraid she’ll flip if we’re gone for any longer.”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?!”

After a bit of explaining how strict his guardian actually was, Killua rushed through the halls to deliver a well-needed phone call. After hearing the terrifying tales of the great monster of Whale Island, he quickly realized how much of a mistake he made when he said they wouldn’t need a phone call.

By every ring, Killua’s anxiety grew. By the 1st ring, he felt the need to fiddle with his fingers, overcome by the story Gon had told him when he came home completely filthy. By the 2nd, he started playing with the hem of his shirt, remembering just how shaken Gon became once recalling the memory. By the 3rd ring, he tightened his grip around the phone before eventually lightly tapping his head on the wall. He couldn’t help it, just the punishment she gave him was terrifying enough to make him want to crawl under the covers through sheer secondhand fear. By the 4th ring, he chewed on his lip until eventually, she picked up.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Killua. Something happened—”

“Damn it, what did Gon do this time!?” Mito groaned, a hell-houndish voice blasting through the speaker.

Afterwards, Killua retracted the phone from his ear, quite stuck on the decision to spill the beans and let out the truth or keep it in and tell one tiny white lie. Eventually, he came to a conclusion.

“He’s hurt. Right now, we’re in the hospital but it’s okay. His injuries weren’t that bad and we’re getting discharged soon. Nothing too serious. I’ll take him home soon.”

“I didn’t ask if he was okay. I asked what he did.”

The sentence came off more as a demand than a question and Killua began to doubt his decision to tell her the truth. While quaking, might he add.

“Ma’am, it’s my fault. I already paid for the bills, it’s fine—”

“No, tell me what happened.” She demanded, cutting him off.

“..Of course.”

A few seconds passed by until Mito eventually scoffed.

“You don’t have to cover up for him. Just tell me.”

“But it really is my fault. When we were at my house, he fell from one of the porches and I had to take him to the hospital.”

“..Okay. Thank you. Tell him to get home quickly.”

“Yes ma’am.”

And that was that. He expected the exchange to go a little rockier but nonetheless, Killua was glad. 

***

Before heading back to the room, he thought it best to grab a drink for his poor, handicapped friend. However, to his surprise, said boy was already stretching in the room when he got there. 

“Oh, Killua! Is that for me?”

At first, the cheery voice came off a little weird to him but he figured it was just a small side effect coming from his pain-killers.

“Yeah, um— wait a minute. Killua? What did I say?”

“Oh! Right. Sorry, Mr. Zoldyck.” Gon beamed with the same vibrant and gorgeous grin as always.

He didn’t respond. How could he? Practically being blinded by the sun and all its glory. At first, staring was all he could at the moment. What else was possible? Sure, he looked like an idiot but he looked like an idiot in awe. That was, until he heard a feminine voice come from behind.

“You’re all set!” The nurse assured, shuffling her hand through her pocket. After a few seconds of poking and prodding, she handed both two lollipops. 

Gon replied with a smile while Killua muttered a few words of gratitude. Afterwards, they exited the hospital, rushing to the car in order to minimize the very idle time they spent walking through the halls and hospital corridors.

Gon got his clothes back and items and they were off. Killua wasted no time putting the car in drive but was especially careful in the parking lot. It was a rather peaceful drive, filled with a long line of thoughts for them both until Killua had to flat out break as hard as he could in order to avoid a certain reckless driver.

“What the hell? What was wrong with that dude?!” He shouted, punching the steering wheel. Screaming horns were heard in the distance and Gon felt his head begin to ache a bit.

“Oh shit, sorry Gon. We’re gonna get you home. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

Despite having his temples in heavy pain, Gon ignored it. It played no part right now and he wasn’t going to let a few migraines ruin his day.

“So am I going with you to the party tonight?” Gon asked after they were back to driving.

“Of course not. It’ll be too much for you. I’ll go alone as planned, and scout the competition. Just get some sleep and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“..That’s not fair.”

“You’re hurt, Gon. The doctor said no physically over exerting yourself, nothing that’ll stress your mind, and absolutely no alcoholic drinks except for your medication. You have the pills, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, Mom.” He shot, smirking.

“That’s a new one.”

“Well I can’t exactly call you your name now, can I?”

“I guess I’ll give you that.” Killua accepted, clicking his tongue a bit after.

“Ooh, question!”

“What is it?”

“What about school?”

“You’re obviously not going. At least for the first few days this week.” 

“Well, that’s Mito’s decision isn’t it?” Gon snickered.

“...That is if you live.” Killua jokes.

“..Rude.”

Even so, for what seemed like the 70th time these past 7 days, they burst out in laughter together, Killua cursing at himself when he lost balance of the wheel for a second.

“Pfft. Can’t even drive.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

On the drive home, they continued bickering over who was the bigger idiot while vibing to the tunes on the radio.

Eventually, bickering turned into karaoke and they forgot the original mission. Getting home. In the meanwhile, they distracted themselves with other tasks. 

They casually sang along to the stations, grabbed a bite to eat and snacked on donuts as Killua drove.

“This song is sad, change it…” Gon whispered.

“No, I like this song. And I want to be sad right now.”

“But why? Today was pretty fun besides me getting injured.”

“I think you’ve forgotten something.”

“Hm?”

“I’m still heartbroken, idiot.”

Gon sits up a bit in response. “E-Eh? I thought you were over it… you looked happier today so I figured you were doing better.”

“That doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt. We were together for a long time, y’know?” Killua explained, laughing at the irony of the situation. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Ikalgo is all caught up with studying and all I ever had besides him was Palm. What the hell am I supposed to do now?”

“Well.. you got me now! I’m your friend and a damn good one at that. You’ll be okay. With or without Palm.”

“..Thanks.”

A few minutes of silence and they were back at listening to the quiet hum of the car and the background talk on the radio. Gon didn’t know what to say. He honestly didn’t think Killua was the type to fawn over breakups or heartbreaks. He wasn’t even sure he was supposed to be sad or not. He wasn’t with Zushi as long as Killua was with Palm but it didn’t mean what they had was nothing. Was there something wrong with him? Why did he suddenly start thinking of him anyways? 

Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted when Killua asked a very important question.

“So… Weren't we supposed to be doing something?” 

Then the painful reality hit him.

**Oh shit.**

“Where are you driving to right now?”

“Back to my hou— Oh SHIT, you’re mom!”

“I’m gonna kill you before I die.”

“I’m— I’m pfft— sorry!” Killua manages to spit out, laughing in between words.

Past all the snickering and teasing, they made a u-turn and lightly speeded to get to Gon’s house. While he stressed on what excuse to give Mito, Killua continued to make fun of the boy. 

“It’s not that funny.” 

“You’re right. It’s  _ hilarious! _ ” Killua corrects.

“Shut up, you do realize you might get in trouble too, right?”

…

“Mister?”

_ Silence. _

“You’re more scared than I am!” Gon finally concludes, scoffing at the outcome. “Damn. Scaredy cat.”

“S-Shut up. You didn’t exactly tell the gentlest of tales.”

“What can I say? She’s pretty crazy but I love her! Practically your relationship with Palm but a different type of love.”

“..Excuse me?”

“Oh, sorry! Too soon, right?” Gon babbled. “I didn’t mean to! I just— I’m sorry I don’t know why I did that..”

“N-No, it’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it's fine.” He admits, truthfully.

“Okay, thanks.”

As if it couldn’t get even more awkward, it did. They finally pulled up to his home and Gon found the uneasy feeling he had deep in his stomach as it twisted and turned. He took a deep breath in, exhaling with a sense of relief. 

“Let’s do this.”

“Yep, go you!” Killua yelled from the car.

“Get out of there, you coward!”

“I’m good, go on.”

***

As a result, Gon ended up attempting to drag Killua out of the car under the beating sun, quite exhausted enough.

“Please just— ugh. Come on.” He groans, feeling the headache come back. And of course this newfound energy didn’t go unnoticed by Killua.

“Okay. Fine, but only because I want to.” He said, wrapping Gon’s arm around his neck in an attempt to help him walk. “Got that?”

“Of course, and thanks.”

“No problem. It’s my fault anyways.”

“Stop saying that, but I can’t expect you to forgive yourself, huh?”

“Nope.” Killua agreed, flashing a smile towards Gon. “That’s just something we both have to live with.”

They approached the door with caution, gulping down their pride and saying their prayers.

“We got this.” 

“Yup… We!”

With that, they knocked on the old oak wood entrance in unison, both having painted a look of determination on their faces.

“About time you got here.” A voice said from behind once more, somewhat similar to Mito’s.

And of course, they both jumped at the sound.

***

“So that’s what happened…” She laughs, “So it was purely an accident?”

“Yes ma’am.” They said in unison.

“Alright, c’mere you two. Give me a hug.”

Almost right before they reached her arms, she smacked both of them.

“You idiots! You could’ve at least called earlier or told me you were coming late. Or maybe even called me when Gon got hurt! Or maybe, Gon could’ve been more careful and not lean on rusty fences!” She cried out, “You— Damn it! Making me worry for hours and not even bothering to even fuh-feel guilty for it.” 

Getting emotional would be an understatement to the situation. Mito was on her knees in front of the two, attempting to collect herself as she battled against mixed emotions. Despite coming off uncaring at first, Killua immediately rushed to her side, trying to comfort her as he rubbed her back.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve thought about how you felt. I also should’ve called you earlier… I’m sorry.”

Gon admits he should’ve helped his guardian as well but he couldn’t help but observe as he watched one of the most sarcastic people he’s ever met, shred the tiniest amount of compassion.

_ “Well, Gon? Help me.”  _ Killua mouthed at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“A-Ah. Sorry. Mr. Zoldyck, you can go home or to the party if you want. I’ll stay here with Aunt Mito.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, go ahead. You have a job to fulfill. We’ll figure out the band thing tomorrow, I promise.”

“..Alright. Try not to do anything too crazy and Mito, please go easy on him. It’s my fault. Bye Gon and g’night.”

“But it’s still early—”

“No sir. You’re going to bed.” Mito insisted, dragging him by the ear. “Go ahead, Killua. Don’t stay out too late, you need sleep too. Promise me you won’t be out too long. I’m sure your mother would want the same thing.”

It was safe to say the gentle tone laced in her voice caught him off guard, but added with the unnecessary concern, he was a little speechless.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” He stuttered, turning around to hide the faint pink dusted on his cheeks. “Thank you, I’ll try not to stay up for too long.”

“That’s not promising, Mr. Killua.”

“..I promise.” 

She dragged both boys into a real embrace, laughing at Gon’s sudden squeak of fear. Killua joined in on the exchange, thinking to himself:  _ ‘She isn’t scary at all. She’s just misunderstood.’ _

With that, he left, making sure to close the door quietly in order to not fiddle with Gon’s already sensitive state of mind. 

Said injured person was being cared for into bed, causing him to coo in response unconsciously. Despite saying it was quite early to be going to bed, he had to admit he was very tired. His eye lids felt like a thousand tons and his brain caved in from exhaustion. At this point, sheer stubbornness was the only thing keeping him awake as Mito gently caressed her somewhat child’s forehead.

“I can’t believe you. Falling off porches like that. What were you even doing?” She pried, covering his body underneath the comforter. 

“I was cleaning up dog poop.”

“..Seriously? He isn’t making you do his chores is he?”

“Of course not.” Gon chuckles, “If anything, I’m the one taking advantage of him.”

“..I see. What for?”

“I’ll tell you later. I wouldn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“..Fine. Just go to bed.” She said, trying her best to whisper as soft as she could.

“Yes, ma’am.”

***

_ 5 hours later. _

Gon awoke around midnight to a distinct buzzing coming from his phone.

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_10:32 P.M._ **

_ Gon, if all the competitions are similar to this party, I think we have a chance of winning! _

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_10:57 P.M._ **

_ Maybe we should roll with a DJ, they seem to really enjoy it… _

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_11:29 P.M._ **

_ Holy shit, they have fireworks!!!!!! _

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_11:46 P.M._ **

_ Mission abort! They have karaoke too!!! _

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_11:59 P.M._ **

_ wHat tHE living fUCK. A whole ass dancing light-up floor. Dkdkekdk we have to go all out. _

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_12:39 A.M._ **

_ That’s it. THATS I T. Screw it, we’re going to be original and get that band.  _

“..Jeez.”

Gon sighed to himself before finally taking the initiative to text back.

To:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_12:42 A.M._ **

_ First of all, why did you even text me if you knew I was going to sleep? _

A few seconds pass before Gon finally sees it. The one thing that ticks him off to no end.

**Read** _ 12:43 A.M. _

A few more minutes pass before he finds himself typing once more.

To:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_12:47 A.M._ **

_ You there? _

And there it was again.

**Read** _ 12:47 A.M. _

To:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_12:47 A.M._ **

_ What is it? Did I do something? _

**Read** _ 12:48 A.M. _

Now he was truly confused. Being constantly left on read wasn’t something common for him. If anything, whenever he was pissed, he would leave the person on read—

**Of course.**

Killua Zoldyck, was extremely pissed. He must’ve seen something so frustrating, he didn’t even have the will to respond to him. Yes, that must’ve been it. Maybe it had something to do with the party that he was currently at. Maybe he had seen something that triggered his stress. Maybe he was worried about their chances. 

Whatever the cause, he needed to get to the bottom of this before it could affect them in horrible ways.

To:  **Mr. Zoldyck.** **_12:53 A.M._ **

_ Look, whatever you saw at the party, just ignore it. It doesn’t matter now. It’s.. irrelevant. Try to calm down and get home if you can and if you're not drunk. Even if you are, stop drinking. You’re a minor! _

Even with his message, he still received the same bleak response.

**Read** _ 12:54 A.M. _

“Fine, be that way.” Gon growled, rolling his eyes at the other’s petty remarks. “I don’t care anyways.”

He moved his focus onto the wrapped comforters splayed around his body and the ice pack that was slowly sliding off his forehead.

Immediately moving to the idea that Mito did this for him, he felt touched to have such a loving and accepting mother figure. Unfortunately, those warm thoughts were interrupted when he finally got a text back.

From:  **Mr. Zoldyck** **_12:59 A.M._ **

_ Meet me at Poké Town like always tomorrow. Tell me when Mito allows you to go out and I’ll be there.  _

A few sighs of relief let themselves out and it was then that Gon realized just how much he cared about the silent treatment given to him. He figured it was time to sleep, or at least try to once more. Feeling absolutely horrible just at the thought of waking up early to barely 5 hours of sleep, he covered himself up once more, sliding the pack on again. If he was to wake up with hours of sleep as little as barely six, he’d be a living zombie.

“Damn it, Killua. What do you want to talk about?...”

  
  



	7. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Killua makes a very dumb decision. Smh, I’m disappointed, so is Gon. Probably.

“Gon? Are you okay?” A voice cooed, rubbing his cheek before planting their lips on his. “Wake up..”

“Eh?! Huh?!” He spat, jumping out of his bed.

“Oh great, the idiot is awake.”

“Shut up, Killua.” The stranger barked.

“Hmph, make me.”

“You little—”

“What the hell is going on?!” Gon practically screamed, confusion scattering his entire body. “What’s happening?”

“Calm down, Gon. It’s me, Zushi.”

“Yeah, your boyfriend.” Killua aggressively adds, glaring slightly behind the other’s back.

“Z-Zushi? What are you doing here?”

At that, he responded by explaining how he and Killua stumbled across each other. He also mentioned the rumors of the pair spending a lot more time than usual and how he himself was worried. 

“You stopped talking to me so I got concerned. When I saw Killua at the party, I had to ask. At first, he was a little rude to me saying stuff like ‘Who the fuck are you?’ ‘What are you to Gon?’ ‘Proof?’ It was a little unsettling but I’m glad he’s taking care of you. Right? Also, what happened? Are you  _ okay _ ?”

“Zushi, I’m fine but—”

“Tell me what happened.”

“Look, I’ll explain in due time but right now I have to—”

Gon was cut off by an unexpected kiss from Zushi, feeling as though they weren't as magical as always.

“Please just tell me.” The younger pleaded, leaning his forehead against Gon’s.

Gon, of course, winces due to his injury which causes Killua to drag Zushi away.

“Alright, lover boy. Calm down.” He quipped with a somber tone.

“What the hell was that for?!” 

“Calm down, yelling is only going to make his concussion worse, dumbass.”

“C-Concussion?” 

“Concussion.”

Zushi takes a few deep breaths before turning back to Gon.

“You should have told me.” He huffed, “You bother telling that weirdo but ignore me?”

“Zushi!—”

“Don’t, Gon. He’s right. I’m just a weirdo. Stay with the jock and I’ll see you love birds later. Get better loser, okay?”

“..Mr. Zoldyck—”

“Not so fast, asshole! Take that back. Gon isn’t a loser, you—”

In less than a few seconds, Killua’s fist connected to the younger, punching the poor junior’s face.

“Stay back, lover boy. I’ll see you later, Gon.”

“Hey! What the hell!” He called out, grasping for Killua’s coat. “Get back her—”

“Do you want the same thing to happen to you? No? Then shut up.”

After that, Mr. Zoldyck showed himself out, much to the disarray of Gon.

‘ _ What is up with you?...’  _ Gon thought. ‘ _ What happened when you were at the party?’ _

  
  


***

Killua’s POV

With knuckles stained with blood, he walked downstairs, earning a hard slap from Mito who stood at the bottom of the arrangement.

“Get out.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

And out he went, stumbling his way into the car before pressing his head on the steering wheel.

“What the fuck did I do?...” he scoffed, “That idiot was right. I am an asshole. What right do I have to tell others to back off. I’m nothing to Gon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “We’re friends aren’t we?” _

  
  
  
  
  


“Damn it.” He said to himself, laughing at the situation he found himself in. 

The hilarity of his actions. What right did he have to silence Gon’s boyfriend? Why did he even care who he was in the first place? What a joke.

_ Buzzing _ .

Light, faint, buzzing. His screen lit up to reveal a contact he was a little surprised to see.

“Why the hell would she be calling me?” He accidentally said aloud, not exactly in a good state of mind as it is. “Whatever.”

Despite all of his instincts saying not answer the call, he was far too disappointed in himself to even care about his other stupid decisions and so, he picked up.

He took a deep breath before putting her on speaker. 

“What do you want, Palm?”

“..Kih-Killua.” She sobbed out, “Knov cheated on meh-me. I don’t have anyone else I can go to.. please don’t hang up.”

“Oh shit, sorry. Um, meet me at the park.”

“O-Oh, okay. Thank you  _ so  _ much.”

The call was abrupt and didn’t give much of an explanation but nonetheless, Killua rushed to the park. 

Palm had been his friend for a while, no matter the break up, he’d be there for her. Even if it ached his heart far more.

***

“Palm?”

“Killua!” She cries out, running towards him and wrapping her arms around the male. “I missed you s-so much. Did you miss me?”

“..Yeah.”

“Did you take my advice?”

“Hm?”

“About Gon.” She explains.

His mind flashes back to the warning and he caves in a bit at the thought.

“It’s fine. He didn’t do anything.”

“So you’re still working with him…”

“Yeah.”

“Okay well, I trust you.”

“Thanks, but right now, I want to know how you’re doing.” He insisted, pushing her away to flash a smile.

“W-Woah…”

“What is it, Palm?” Whispered Killua.

“It’s nothing important.. Just that, you smiled at me. You never used to do that a lot y’know?”

“You learn to appreciate the things you love when you lose them.”

“R-Right.” Palm flushed, eyes coming off alluring all of a sudden. “But yeah… Knov cheated on me. I saw him making out with some college whore..”

“You shouldn’t curse.” Killua cooed, attempting to comfort her. “But continue, I’ll be here as long as you need me to.”

“When did you turn into such a gentleman? I have the right to know you as your best friend, don’t I?”

“You were always so good at flattery. Is that why I loved you so much?” 

Palm felt her will begin to break, feeling the pressure of those beautiful icy orbs, hinted with sprinkles of compassion.

“I’m debating on taking you back right now.” She admitted, biting her lip.

“Why don’t you?”

“Such a player… I like this new side of you. Why don’t we get back together?”

“Didn’t we just break up? I’m not letting you back in that easy.”

“Is that so? What can I do to make it up to you then?” She whispered, aware of how much she was affecting him. “Just give me one last chance. One more time, I promise after that, I’ll leave you alone.”

“What if I don’t want you to leave me alone? You’re a pretty epic friend, you know that right?”

“I do. I’m pretty friendly, y’know.”

At the word “y’know”, Killua’s mind flashed back to a certain person and his bright smile. 

Unconsciously, he felt the need to kiss. And he did, but it wasn’t Gon. Palm melted into the exchange and Killua felt himself sink into it as well under the false impression. 

It felt a little sweeter with an image of Gon but when he realized what he had just done, he only had one thing in mind.

_ ‘Oh fu…’ _

“Hey, kids! Get a room, this a park you dumbasses.”

“Suck it, hag.” Palm scoffed. 

“Sorry, ma’am! We’ll be going. Cmon Palm.” 

“Learn some manners, whore!”

“Heh.. You OLD—” 

“Palm. Let’s. Go.” Killua interrupts.

“Tsk, Fine.”

He dragged her away, unaware of a certain someone watching from the sidelines. Palm was resistant at first and dragged her feet but eventually, Killua had enough. He carried her to the car, causing her to giggle at his actions.

“You’re like my prince now. Saving me from depression and saving old ladies from getting their as—”

“No cursing. I’m taking you home.”

“Why? Can’t we go to your place and—”

“No. My mom hates whenever you come over and besides, your mascara was ruined by your tears.” He lied, hiding the truth.

“For real? Why didn’t you tell me?! I look ugly now, ugh.”

“You’re beautiful, with or without bad makeup.”

“..I can’t tell whether to be flustered or mad.” Palm joked, delivering a kiss to the Zoldyck’s cheek. “I missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you too.” He replied, setting her down in the passenger seat before pecking her own cheek. “It felt way too lonely without you.”

“I know.” 

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes until Killua decided it was time to go home. His mind was filled with thoughts and questions but most importantly…

_ How would Gon react? _

At the exact time, all he could think about was the male. How he smiles, how bubbly his laugh sounds, how scandalous his smirks look, how he tends to scrunch his nose up whenever he gets mad, how he holds his pinky out whenever he drinks something, how compassionate he is. How much he’s learned from him.

Gon had infiltrated his head, every part of him. Every second they spent together. Every drink they shared at Poké Town. Every failure they went through together. Every few seconds Killua had a chance to stare at his lips. Everything.

“Killua? You there?”

“Wuh-What?” He stutters, breaking out of his trance.

“We’re here. What were you thinking about?”

“Just.. how much I miss a certain someone.”

“But I’m right here?”

“Right… Uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure… thanks for the ride, and I’m glad we’re back together.” She admitted, smiling at the thought. Afterwards, Palm closed the car door, making Killua snap out of his daydreams completely and take in the degree of what he had done.

“We are?...” he said to no one in particular, becoming breathless. “Oh shit, we are…”

The male mentally face-palmed, watching as his new girlfriend skips away happily.

“..What have I done?”

***

Gon POV

**20 minutes earlier.**

“Zushi, are you okay? That punch looked brutal…”

“What the hell is wrong with him?!” The younger snapped.

“Don’t be too hard on him, please.. he just went through a heartbreak—”

“Why are you defending him?! He literally threatened to hit you.”

“He's just misunderstood. He’s a good person.”

“He’s obviously not if he’s going to threaten one of his only friends.” Zushi continued to jeer. “Jesus, what was he thinking? I’ll beat him to a pulp for threatening you—”

“Don’t, Zushi. Don’t you dare.”

“Gon, he called you a loser!”

“So what? Your friends call me a whore and a gold digger all the time! What about them?” Gon shot back, eyes filled with pain that he's gone through over the years.

“...They’re joking, Gon—”

“No they’re not. And you know that. I don’t even care, just leave Killua alone.”

“..Why do you care about him so much?”

“Because he’s my friend.”

“Do friends call each other losers?” Zushi asks.

“..Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Gon—”

“I can handle myself, Zushi. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He presses once more.

“Absolutely. I’ll be okay.”

“..Whatever you say.”

Gon isn’t sure why, but he gets a strong chill. One that worries him. Like something bad was happening but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Like—

Like a certain someone was in trouble.

“Killua…” he mutters to himself, catching Zushi off-guard. “What are you...”

“You’re still thinking about him?” He cuts in.

“I’m worried.”

“Why?”

“It’s just a feeling… I’m gonna go ahead and find him. He didn’t look so good when he left after you—”

“Insulted him. I know. Just stay here, I’ll check it out.”

“B-But.. He might get even more mad if he sees that you came alone to see him.” Gon sputters, feeling the light in the room become too much. 

“It’s okay. You need rest. Take your time and heal. I’ll go talk to him.”

“..Okay. Bye, Zushi. And don’t provoke him or I swear to god—” The injured nagged.

“Bye, Gon.”

The younger set out to clear things up for his lover, both unaware of the sight Zushi would end up seeing. It was a jarring decision but in the end, he thought it’d be the best choice. He heard small conversation from the comfort of his bed and figured it was his aunt and junior, talking about him behind his back as they always did whenever Zushi was over.

It stopped bothering Gon though. He found comfort in the faint sound of two of his favorite people conversing. Dear Mito and his beloved Killua. Beloved Killua. Beloved Killua—

He shot right up out of bed at the thought, face flushed beyond normal circumstances. Just thinking about how suspicious that sentence sounded proved to be embarrassing, far beyond comparison. 

“Beloved Killua…” he whispered aloud, jumping once more at a loud clatter coming from the other side of the room. 

“G-Gon?” 

“Aunt Mito! Um, I was just—”

“..I should've known. Why couldn’t I have foreseen this?... Gon, you like Killua don’t you?”

_ Silence _ .

He didn’t bother answering such an absurd question. Why would he bother with someone like that? Someone so condescending, so rude, so sarcastic, so stubborn, so sneaky, so dumb, so oblivious, so… just so Killua. He’d have to be a complete idiot to fall for someone idiotic as that. Especially considering he was obviously straight. Or at least appeared to be…

“Gon?” Mito asked, concern still present in her features.

“R-Right. Sorry. It wouldn’t work out, he’s straight.”

“I didn’t ask you if you thought it was going to work out, I asked you if you like him?”

“..No.”

“Positive?”

“Positive.”

Gon gave his guardian a great big air hug before attempting to move out of his bed. At first, his legs wobbled under the pressure of his weight but he was able to balance himself correctly in the end. Figuring it’d be best to get used to walking again and wake his body up after having slept for so long, he paced around his bedroom. 

He even paid no mind to Mito who was currently observing, trying to deconstruct Gon’s previous response. The small seconds of hesitance, that slight somber tone of his, even the way his face looked like it was thinking a little too much into the matter. 

Around the time he felt a satisfying click that signaled his legs were awake, he moved downstairs, followed by Mito. She still found herself pondering over the idea that his sudden declaration of denial was in fact, a lie. 

Even so, nothing worthy evidence-wise could’ve caused this idea. Maybe the slight stutter but that could’ve been circumstantial. 

Gon continued to walk around the house, fixing up small details which he occasionally did whenever something bothered him. However, while dusting off an old desk, the white fluff gathered in one spot reminded him of the ball of cotton Killua called his hair. Why? He couldn’t possibly dread why. He  **had** been spending time with him for the last three weeks. What else was to be expected when interacting with someone as fun as Killua for more than 6 days. No wonder he was having withdrawal issues.

“Gon? You’ve been dusting the same spot for five minutes now.” Mito chuckled, causing the taller to blush. 

“Right.. sorry. Got stuck in my thoughts.”

“Hopefully, it wasn’t about those troublemakers again.”

“Of course not… just thinking about exams. I hope I did well.”

“..Gon, what were you really thinking about?”

“Darn it, you know me too well.”

“Well, I’m your aunt aren’t I?”

He laughs wholeheartedly at that, turning to face his somewhat mother figure and deliver a well-deserved smile.

“More like my ma. Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

She only chuckles in response, grinning at his playful behavior. “I see. I apologize then, son.”

He only feels tears at the edge of falling, feeling the need to squeeze his “mother” as hard as he could. Maybe, that would be enough to show his gratitude. Maybe, that would be enough for her to know how much he loved her. Maybe  _ he _ could be enough.

Mito could practically sense the sincerity in her “son’s” eyes, feeling age suddenly catch up with her. She didn’t say anything. Besides, it’s not as if anything else could have mattered in that instant. Gon couldn’t possibly have had a better mother figure, biological or not. Mito was probably the best thing he could have ever asked for. 

“So, will you tell me now?”

“All in due time. All in due time. Just be patient. After all, you tell me to wait and have some trust in the other party all the time. You just have to do the same for me, okay?”

She grimaced for the first few seconds but eventually sighed and broke into a smile. 

“Using my words against me? I’ve taught you well, haven’t I?”

“You’re correct. Right now, you should go to bed. I’ll clean up properly, just rest. My headache has calmed down so I should be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You’ve taken care of me so I’ll take care of you for now, or at least the chores. You don’t have work today, right?”

“No.”

“Great, then sleep in.”

I’ll see you later okay?”

Mito only replied with a nod, choosing to settle in her room while her nephew took in the rest of the work. Gon thought, the least he could do was this much, and relieve her of the stress for paying college.

_ It was the least he could do. _


	8. 9:00 P.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gon realizes something he should’ve realized a while ago and Killua informs Gon about his terrible mistake. Both are still idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the contact is uncalled for but BLAME MY FRIENDS KFKDKF

It's around 9:00 P.M. when Gon finishes up. It's also around that time that he finds a frantic Zoldyck spamming his phone.

From: **Daddy Zoldyck _8:59 P.M._**

_Look, dont freak out but..._

From: **Daddy Zoldyck _9:00 P.M._**

_Me and Palm got back together._

It's also around 9:00 P.M. that Gon finds himself in a dark place. A place filled with multiple mixed emotions. So many that he can't quite find the one to explain just how.. frazzled he was feeling. There was a hint of confusion, a sparkle of shock, a wave of jealousy, and most importantly...

An ocean of pain... something resembling a sharp stab to his heart. Hadn't Killua been listening to a single word he said? Hell, did he even remember how Palm actually admitted to using him? What the fuck was he thinking? How did this happen? Why did this happen? 

He was only sure of one thing.

' _I have to talk to Killua. Right now_.'

He just stares at first. He doesn’t know how to walk for a few moments after. He tries to retrace his steps as to where he went wrong. Where they went wrong.

It’s around 9:00 P.M. when Gon is about to call said boy before he is suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door. Mito was supposed to be sleeping and even if she was awake, she'd barge in his room without knocking. It made no sense. 

So like any normal person, he opens the door.

"Ah... Zushi."

The younger shuffles in his stance before eventually answering. "Gon, can I talk to you?"

If he was being honest, he was hoping it was the Zoldyck that came to his door, not the one nice person he wanted nothing to do with. Keywords: wanted nothing to do with.

Zushi attempts to lead Gon into a nearby seat but frowns when he insists on standing. 

"Gon.. Are you sure you don't have feelings for Killua?" He asks.

"I'm positive."

"..Okay. So it wouldn't hurt you to see him with someone else, correct?"

"Of course. He's his own man. I have no right to dictate his actions."

"Okay good. Well, I'll let you in on how he's doing then. I'm sorry I took forever to get here, I was just so in shock." Zushi laughs, scratching the small fuzz growing at his chin. "While I was looking for him, I was able to spot him carrying some girl to his car. She looked to be in our grade, long hair, tall, and they were both practically all over each other. You understand, right?"

At first, he's sure he's in denial. It's almost as if his brain stopped working after "carrying some girl to his car." But eventually, he processes Zushi's words. 

Gon feels as if his heart stops. As if everything is going in slow motion, as if it's only him in the world and he can hear the quiet cracks of a broken heart beneath that tough shell he called a barrier. He can hear how broken he feels and how broken he must look. His eyes dimmed and he swears the migraine in his head is getting worse because there's so much pain and he doesn't know where it's coming from.

It's then that he realizes just how oblivious he is. 

_Of course_.

"A-Ah, shit." He manages to sob out, feeling as though his world was crumbling. "Oh no."

Zushi stares at the emotional and broken sight that is Gon Freecss and couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He knew there was nothing he could have said to make Gon feel better. He was too far in. At this point, the only thing Zushi could do was be there. That was the bare minimum at least. 

He stood his ground while watching as an old friend of his quietly cried his soul out. 

_'It shouldn't hurt this much.'_ Gon thought, _'Why does it hurt this much? Why did it have to be him?'_

It is around 9:00 pm that Zushi declares to hunt down the Zoldyck and find out what the hell he has been doing. It is around 9:00 pm that Zushi confronts him for his wrong doing. It is around 9:00 pm that Zushi finds himself conflicted. It is around 9:00 pm that Killua finds out how bad he fucked up.

It is around 9:00 pm that Gon realizes how deep he's fallen in love with Killua.

***

**10 minutes earlier.**

"Shit, shit, shit." 

Killua paces around his bed while looking at his phone screen that laid atop. On it had Gon's contact where it stood at the top of his list. What would be the right choice? Lie to Gon about his relationship with Palm only for him to find out later, or tell him right now and save the trouble. 

Why was he so nervous anyways? 

This was Gon! A lowly commoner who begged for his help in obtaining money. Why did he need to care about his opinion?

Oh, right.

Killua isn't a horrible person, or friend for that matter. He was going to tell Gon because that's what he would've wanted him to decide if he were in the other's shoes. Lying would accomplish nothing. It wouldn't help them succeed, it wouldn't be right, and it most certainly would not help aid their friendship.

Telling the truth was the best decision.

That's what the Zoldyck had determined at least. 

Eventually, he picks up the phone. It's 8:56 and he feels as though his life relied on this very text. A minute passes before he begins typing. Another before he manages to finish the first text. And another before he's able to manage the courage to send it. It's when he finishes the sentence, ' _don't freak out but..._ ' that he finds himself trembling before his phone. 

He continues where he leaves off.

_'Me and Palm got back together.'_

Almost immediately, he throws his phone across the room and hides. Killua knows he shouldn't be this concerned over a few texts but he is. Millions of situations run through his head in which Gon is disappointed or extremely angry at his ignorant decision but is only met with silence. No notifications, no call ringer, no nothing. 

It's at that time, around 9:00 pm that Killua finds himself drawing near his phone that was flung across the room. He looks down past the forming cracks to see one word.

**Read** _9:00 P.M._

The Zoldyck sighs in relief, curling up against the wall by his phone. He's glad. He didn't want to handle a conversation that could've had the potential to ruin their friendship. It was something he needed to protect. Even so, he pays no mind to the three moving dots and focuses on the soft knocks at his bedroom door.

' _Who could that be_?'

He opens the door, and feels an otherworldly experience. Something resembling deja vu but not quite. Killua smiles at the two people in front of him.

"Hello, Canary." He says, "Hi, Alluka."

They both grin before coming into his room.

"..So, brother. I heard a noise coming from the outside. What did you do?"

"Hm? Oh, right. I threw my phone. Anyways, what's Canary doing here? It's her family's last day working under us, right?"

"Correct, Master Killua." She responds with a formal tone. "I know you hate it when I address you with such formalities but allow it just this once, will you? That is my only request."

The Zoldyck takes a seat on his bed before patting two spaces around him that signaled for them to sit. "Just this once."

Alluka hops onto the mattress, hooking her arms around her brother.

"I'm so happy... We can finally all hang out together without having forced barriers in place and it makes me super excited. Definitely looking forward to all the trouble the three of us can cause!"

Canary smiles at their interaction.

Unfortunately, their gleeful reunion is short-lived when Killua gets a message.

From: **Gon freaks _✨ 9:05 p.m._**

_Where are you?_

Killua panics. What should he say? Should he lie about his location, should he lie about being available, or should he have just left it alone?

He does neither.

He tells the truth once more.

To: **Gon freaks ✨ _9:06 p.m._**

_I'm at my house. I'll send you the location again if you forgot where it is, don't worry! You're not mad right?_

Killua's heart drops.

**Read** _9:07 P.M._

"..Ah." He says aloud.

"What is it, Master Killua?"

"Yeah, what is it, brother?"

The Zoldyck doesn't say anything. Instead, he gets up and drags them both out of his room. At first, Alluka is resistant but is swayed into complying after getting a look from Canary. 

One that said it'd be best to leave him alone right now.

One that said that he was going to be okay. 

One that said that they couldn't do anything for him right now.

It's around 9:00 P.M. that Killua finds himself constantly sighing and prancing about, finding ways to pass the time. It's the only thing he could do that would be able to distract him from the cold reality. 

The reality that Gon might be extremely pissed off with him. Hell, he could be furious right now and Killua wouldn't even know it. 

The reality that the Freecss may very well be done with Killua's shit as a friend, and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew he was probably overreacting and overestimating Gon, but he couldn't help the negative thoughts consuming his brain. 

Why did getting back together with an ex have to be so much work?

How tiresome it is to be willing to give someone a second chance. And why? Why'd he fool himself into falling into such a trap once again? Was he desperate? Did he truly still hold feelings for Palm? Or was it a lie he taught himself to believe?

He didn't know the answer, and if he was going to be honest with himself, he didn't want to know. 

Once again, someone came knocking at the door.

At first he's hesitant but figures his parents, nor Gon, couldn't have been back already. And so, he opens it again. "..Canary, leave me alone. I'm—"

Before even getting the chance to end his sentence, Killua's hit with a jab from the side. He winces at the pain before quickly covering his vital points.

"W-What the hell?" 

"I could ask the same thing." Zushi finally asks.

"What are you doing here? Where's Gon?"

"Stop playing dumb. Haven't you realized how much pain you've put him through?"

"..Excuse me?"

He laughs. "Of course you don't know. I guess Gon didn't either at first. Damn it."

Killua feels his stomach begin to sink.

"Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you?" Zushi continues. "I'm not going to tell you anything because it's not my place but at least be a little more aware of it. Why the hell would you even break up with Palm if you were just going to get back together with her?"

"..I didn't mean to."

"Bullshit. I bet you knew what you were doing to Gon. Thanks to you, he's in so much pain right now. Thanks to you, he's in his fucking room crying—"

"What?!" Killua practically screams. "Why? What did I do?"

"..You're so clueless. God, I can't even— You know what? Never mind. Forget it, forget I said anything. I'm leaving."

"Zushi, you can't just say Gon's in pain and not tell me anything! He's my friend too!"

He stands in silence for a few seconds before walking off. "Let me give you some advice. Get a better butler. She just let me right in just because I said I was a friend of yours and Gon's. You should get that fixed, y'know, after you apologize to Gon."

"Zushi, w—"

Before Killua could stop him from leaving, he quickly slammed the door shut in his face. If he was gonna be honest, the Zoldyck jumped at the sight.

However, only one thing mattered right now.

Why was Gon crying?

He was strong, mature, independent and could take care of himself. So why.. 

Why was the person Killua admired the most currently breaking down as he buried himself in his thoughts?

"What have I done?.."

Soon after, Alluka bursts in his room shouting. "What the hell, brother? When were you going to tell me you and Palm broke up? As a matter of fact, when were you going to tell me you got back together!?" 

Killua Zoldyck ignores her.

"Hey? Are you listening to me?!"

Killua Zoldyck shuffles in his spot on the carpet.

"Killua, what the hell?!"

Killua Zoldyck begins to break.

"Look, Alluka you have no business in my romantic affairs. You don't even have any business here. Just go back to your room where you should be and stay quiet."

Alluka widens her eyes at her brother, seeing a flash of their father in him. Steadily, she backs away, gulping in fear.

"Right. I forgot." The younger admits, at the brink of tears due to Killua's harsh yet familiar tone. One that sounded a little too much like Silva's. "I'm sorry."

Killua pays no mind to the crack in her voice and merely ushers her out of the room, unaware of how much he was scaring her. Unaware of how cruel he was acting. Unaware of how unkind he was acting. Unaware of how close he resembled his father, or the person his parents so desperately tried to mold him into. 

Unaware of how desperate he seemed.

How much he desperately wanted to tear his heart out. He couldn't fathom why. So what if a friend of his was currently sobbing his eyes out? So what if a person he knew and had grown fondness for had been in pain because of him? So what if Gon Freecss was breaking down? It wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have possibly done to make him so upse—

Oh.

It was just a relationship. Why get so sensitive over a small detail like th...

_Oh_.

It was around 9:00 P.M. that Killua Zoldyck realizes Gon Freecss has fallen in love with someone. And he knew that person, quite well he might add. Of course...

"Gon likes Palm..." 

It's around 9:00 P.M. that Killua Zoldyck makes the stupidest conclusion of the century, and it is around that time where he finds his heart in a little more pain than before. If he could even call it that...

It was so familiar.. so easy coming... it was.. 

Jealousy.

So much jealousy. Gon and Palm had been friends for a while as well. Palm could easily be whisked away by Gon and the thought made his blood boil. After all, losing Palm again was the last thing he wanted.

Right?

It was normal to be threatened by other people. After all, Killua was only human. He couldn't help himself. It didn't matter if it was the rudest person in the world, if there was even the slimmest of chances that Palm would leave him for some other dude, he'd be jealous.

Right. It’s only normal.

_Of course._

  
  
  
  


“What’s wrong with me? Gon would never do that..” He laughs aloud. “Never.. Right?”

  
  


It’s around 9:00 P.M that Killua Zoldyck’s sure he’s never been so unsure about something in his life, and it’s around 9:00 P.M. that he realizes how badly he fucked up with his sister.

Unfortunately, he does not do anything. He simply lays on his bed, constantly being bombarded with reminders that were screaming at him to fix everything. 

To fix what he did wrong. To fix his relationship with Alluka. To fix the horrid decision he made to get back together with Palm. To fix his life, but instead, he does nothing. He doesn’t attempt to amend things with Gon, he doesn’t try to apologize to Alluka for his behavior. Hell, he doesn’t even admit to himself that he doesn’t want Palm anymore.

_Ah_.

He thought about it. 

He doesn’t want Palm. 

He doesn’t want to spend time with her everyday. He doesn’t want to be the person she rants to about Knov. He doesn’t want to be the person she feels comfortable making out with in public. He doesn’t want to be hers.. and he’s sure he doesn’t want her to be his. Killua doesn’t want Palm. He doesn’t even like anything about her specifically.

He doesn’t know her habits, her dreams, her favorites, or even her parents. But he did know this.

Killua knew Gon’s likes, his dislikes, the way he touches his chin when he’s lying, the way his nose scrunches up to his left whenever he pouted, the way he held his pinky out whenever he drank something, he even met his guardian. He even knows Gon’s deepest secrets, and now that he was thinking about it, Gon knew his. 

He knows about Alluka, he knows about Kalluto, kind of. He knows of his damn dog. He knows how sensitive he is. He knows about Palm and how manipulative she can be… he practically knew most things most people didn’t. 

Gon Freecss could probably be his greatest friend or the most dangerous traitor. The thing is… Killua knew Gon was loyal. He knew how loyal he was and he still thought about betrayal. 

**I’m such an asshole.**

Then he thought once more. Gon used to be a prostitute?... or was that just another lie Palm told him. For all he knew, Gon could have been lying to him this whole time about being friendly. He could have been the worst person in the world and so damn controlling as well. What’s to stop that from happening?—

Before he knows it, memories begin to flash in his mind. Like a small film playing from the corner of his insecurities.

When they first met. Limbs tangled somewhat before they both scattered and went their separate ways.

When they met the second time, side by side and Killua hadn’t expected to make it onto the polls. He knew he wasn’t popular like the others and he knew most wouldn’t cheer for him, but when he heard Gon screaming at the top of his lungs, he swears he felt his heart skip a beat. So extremely cliche but the feeling was so… foreign.

When they first established the deal. Gon had fallen into Killua’s arms due to his excited dog knocking him over. He had a small moment of hesitance but he thought there was nothing behind it. It wasn’t like he was hooked on Gon’s beauty. Not by his gorgeous autumn eyes. Not by how hot he looked in regular attire. And he most certainly did not pay extra attention to small details like how stunning he looked in light makeup with this lighting. No, nothing of the sort.

He was just hot from the sunny day. That’s why Killua was sweating so much. He was just staring a lot because he needed to make sure Gon knew he was listening. Not because the Freecss caught his eye or anything. No, not at all.

He remembers another thing.

When they first started planning, worrying and bickering over where to party at Poké Town. They of course earned a few stares but they paid no attention to them. After all, they were far too invested in each other to notice.

When they started hanging out after school due to boredom—

‘ _Ah shit, School._ ’ Killua thinks, kicking off his shoes before settling himself into the covers. ‘ _It’s only 9:00 P.M. What am I doing?_ ’

Still, he closes his eyes and manages to think about the little moments with Gon before dozing off.

It’s when he’s at the edge of slumber that he has another thought.

_**I miss him.** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fact you had to read that disaster— but anyways, updates are back to normal now! So sorry for the delay T-T


	9. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gon confronts Killua of his idiotic choices and they have no choice but to talk about it. Both are STILL idiots.

When Gon wakes up after having slept early due to being too stressed to do anything, he’s sure his headaches have gotten worse. At first, he doesn’t notice the pain, but after what feels like a good ten seconds, he has the urge to scream. He remembers.

He remembers the incident, the texts, Zushi’s pitiful face. He remembers everything.

“Gon, are you feeling better?” He hears his aunt call out, “If not, that’s okay you don’t have to go, but if you do, you should get ready for school.”

Of course, school.

“Right. Sorry Mito. Mind telling me what the time is?”

“It’s on your clock.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

She shares a look of suspicion before moving away from his door frame and disappearing into the hallway. Gon, eventually, gets ready. He has to. Missing a day could prove to be disadvantageous for the competition. There could always be an update. 

He takes a glance at the clock. 

“6:54 A.M.” it reads. Only thirty minutes to get ready. 

He doesn’t bother with showering and skips straight ahead to his morning face routine, including hygiene, and resorts to picking out an outfit afterwards. He honestly couldn’t have cared less and so picks up random clothing and somehow manages to tie it together.  _ Somehow,  _ It suits him. He doesn’t know how, but it does. 

He checks the time. 

7:00 A.M.

Gon puts on light makeup as he always did whenever he had school, fixes up his hair to look at least a little presentable, and slips on his shoes. His hair took a little longer than what he needed but it didn’t matter. 

7:09 A.M.

He searches for some accessories to hopefully hide how sad his eyes looked and settled for shades that fit the get-up quite nicely. He’s satisfied but not happy, because now he had to go through with the hard part. Actually managing to leave his room.

He grabbed his bag and wallet then proceeded to carefully approach the door. This must be done with caution. For if he wasn’t careful, he’d rethink his decision and pretend he wasn’t planning on going.

Yes, the utmost caution. 

Probably a little too slow for comfort, he opened the door, wincing at the creaking noise it made. Eventually, he had the courage to slide through the crack, letting out a sigh of relief. Fortunately, he made it out. Everything after that was smooth sailing. 

Gon snatched the keys off the hook and paced his way to the car with ½ of the tank filled. At first, he wonders how it was so full but already figures it out. 

_ ‘Oh right, Killua did it for me last time…’ _

**Killua** .

‘ _ No! No! We are not going to gush about an oblivious handsome asshole right now. No! I won’t do it— I refuse to! No way!’  _ He thinks, ‘ _ Killua isn’t even all that. His hair is so white and it makes him look old! His eyes are unrealistically blue and his jawline is way too sharp for comfort. There’s no way that’s not fake. Everything about him is so.. so!’ _

_ ‘..So perfect.’ _

Somehow, Gon manages to focus and put the car into drive. He had to get to school on time or all of this would have been for nothing! Even so, that didn’t stop him from grunting and mumbling incoherent words every time something reminded him of Killua _.  _

He gets to school unscathed and parks his car in a very secluded spot in the parking lot, making sure no one saw him get out of the vehicle. It’d end up with many questions he couldn’t give the answers to and that wouldn’t be good. 

“Gon?” Someone giggles. “Didn’t think I would see you here.”

“..Palm.” He mutters out, sending her a glare unconsciously. “What do you want?”

“Aww, don’t be like that! We’re still friends aren’t we?” She prances his way, waving her arms about in a silly manner. “You’re not mad I stole your best friend away, are you? Or should I say your new S.T. victim?”

His eyes practically bulged, shooting open like she hit a nerve… and she did.

“Oh? I wasn’t so sure of it but… now I am. Damn, you really did only want to get into his pants. I bet you made up that silly lie that you were broke as well. Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

Flashbacks from junior year hit him. The way he sold his body off for cash. The way he played with people like they were toys just to get some money out of it. The ways he hurt Zushi so many times.

“Shut up, Palm.” Gon gulps, “Don’t you dare even bring that up and I’m not that person anymore. Killua is my friend and that’s all he’ll ever be. I won’t interfere with your relationship with him but if you hurt him again—”

“What? You can’t do anything. All you can do for Killua is comfort him and when he’s at the brink of recovering, I’ll steal him back. I may not be the most loyal person but I do care about him. Trust me, he won’t be happy with you. Not in that way, at least. Do yourself a favor and give him up now before you fall any further.”

The Freecss simply ignores her lies and walks past her, stopping when he’s almost by the school.

“Palm, thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself. I don’t like Killua. I’d be foolish to like him. He so clearly belongs to you so I’ll back off, but I won’t abandon him. He’s my best friend and if you think you can change that, you’re dead ass wrong.”

And with that, he begins walking onto the sidewalk. 

It all seems normal. He gets a few greetings, some people talking shit, the crackheads smoking, well, crack, and the people he hates the most telling him to come join them. His anxiety and paranoia settle in after a while and he begins to become self-conscious from all of the peering eyes. Just the daily life of Gon Freecss.

However,

What wasn’t normal, or ordinary, or something that he goes through daily is when Killua Zoldyck acknowledges him in school. Gon is not completely sure but he swears that he caught a glimpse of Killua staring with those big blue eyes of his that he could see from a mile away. Inside them held shock, and a hint of something else. He isn’t sure what but he knows it’s familiar. He just can’t put his finger on it. 

Unfortunately, due to seeing Killua, he remembers what he’s trying so desperately to forget. Even so, the least he could do was apologize for having Zushi hit him even though he specifically told him not to. 

Inhaling deeply, he watches as the Zoldyck secretly gestures for him to come to a nearby small closet with him and of course, complies. After all, he needed to talk with him. And so, while he pushed past the many teenagers crowding the front corridor, he smiled at Killua. The other is a little weird about it but grins back. It’s when Gon stops right in front of him that his grin vanished.

“What are you doing? I thought you said not to socialize in public. People are staring. Your  _ friends  _ are star—”

Killua’s cut off when a smaller, tan hand meets his face. 

It isn’t until after 2 seconds that he processes the shorter’s actions. The way he extended his arm backward and shot it right at him. The sound of the backhanded slap. The way his cheek probably swelled after making contact. 

And as quickly as it came, Gon left. He leaves without a word. Without sparing a second glance.

How could he? He was embarrassed. He just slapped a low life with all the power he could in front of maybe hundreds of adolescents, and they saw  _ everything _ . Gon could even hear the small insults being thrown at Killua and simply winced.

This was not the plan. This was not the way this was supposed to go. He was going to apologize and make up with Killua in the broom closet, not slap him and vent out his frustrations for all to see! This wasn’t supposed to happen. Killua and him should have been back to normal now, but he just had to do the worst fucking thing possible.

Gon couldn’t even control himself. He was biting the inside of his lip while clenching his fist as he walked to class. It wasn’t his fault. It was Killua’s fault. If he hadn’t been so damn handsome. If he hadn’t been so damn cool. If he hadn’t been so chill. If he hadn’t been so generous. If he hadn't been so kind. If he hadn’t been so fucking oblivious. 

If Killua had just realized how much Gon  **likes** him.

They wouldn’t be in this mess. They wouldn’t be fighting. They wouldn’t both be so confused.

They’d both be friends right now. And maybe that is Gon’s fault. Maybe, if he just let out the truth, it’d prove to be beneficial. Who knows? Gon certainly doesn’t.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Gon?” Zushi whispers. “Gon, class is over. Wake up.”

“Huh?”

Apparently he had been caught sleeping on his desk. How.. normal.

“Hurry up. Mito will get mad if you’re late coming home, right?”

Gon was confused. Mito didn’t—

Oh right. It was a lie he told to his friends to be able to ditch them for Killua.

“Ah, it’s okay.” He sighs, “She says it’s fine.”

“..You sure?”

“Yeah... Do you want to get out of here?”

Zushi’s concerned face drops. “A-Are you serious? Like, together?”

“Yes.” 

Though Gon’s word of confirmation wasn’t said with much enthusiasm, Zushi still answered with as much energy he could muster.

“Yes! Of course! I’d love to.”

The way he physically lights up brightens Gon’s mood and he finds himself smiling genuinely for the first time today.

“Great then let’s go. You drive.” Gon whispered, getting up from his seat. 

“Awesome! But uh, you haven’t told me the destination yet, heh.”

He laughs before responding, not bothering to look up from the ground. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to Poké Town like always, Mr. Zoldyck.”

Zushi stills and the Freecss is sure he fucked up big time. 

“..Zushi—”

“It’s fine. You should go home, something came up.”

They don’t talk for a few seconds until Gon is attempting to apologize again.

“Zushi, please.”

“..I’m fine. Go home.”

Gon watches as one of his last true friends leaves the room, almost as if he was leaving his life. Like, that was the last straw for him. Like...

_ Like he was done _ .

Gon isn’t sure why, when, or how for that matter, but he sees water droplets dripping onto the desk. 

_ ‘Disgusting.’ _ He thinks, making a mental note. ‘ _ I should clean up the drool later.’ _

Eventually, he makes the bloody realization of wet tears of his own making, staining the desk and his tan cheeks. 

_ ‘Again.’ _ He lets out a wet laugh, leaning back in his chair before sobbing hysterically. 

He’s sad, beyond belief. He’s never been so frustrated with himself or others and it’s giving him so much pain. It’s giving him fear and he’s constantly overthinking now but eventually stops moving altogether when he remembers the one constant in his life.

Mito.

He had to pull this damn game off for her. He had to make sure she’d never go through the pressure of having to pay for his college tuition. Gon needed to push past the obstacles for her. She’s gone this far alone so he can too. 

He wants to be able to assure her that it’s going to be okay. That when he pays for himself and goes to college, he’ll work hard to get a good job and when he does, he’ll come back. He  **has** to.

Mito has been there for him since he could remember, so it was time to return the favor. 

Gon wipes his tears away and sniffs in an attempt to calm himself. He stares at the empty teacher’s desk who he guessed had left around the same time class ended or when he woke up. Standing up, he walks towards it to grab tissues but feels his knees grow weak and his head begin to have those same sharp stabs. 

It was annoying, to say the least. Even so, he continues on and uses the tissues. At first, he figures it wasn’t that bad but finds himself staring at the small mirror on the desk. 

“Ah.” He said, reaching up to his eyes. They were puffy, red, and hopeless. In the corner of his mind, he realizes he’s only seen one person look this broken before. “Killua.”

Gon flashes back to when he gets dumped, how out of it he looked, and how ironic it was for him to look the exact same, days later after they got back together. Killua appeared to truly adore Palm. How rude she was, how manipulative she was, how toxic she was. 

_ ‘Why her?’  _ He found himself thinking.  _ ‘And for what? Because you were lonely? I hate you.’ _

Even referring to Killua made his heart sink. It shouldn’t. He should be  _ fine  _ but whether he was fine or not didn’t matter right now. Finding a band did. Gon planned on apologizing later but currently, he needed to get stuff done because if he continuously puts it off, it’ll never get done.

He takes his bag in hand, stumbling a bit from grogginess but somehow manages to make it out of the classroom okay. The boy looks around, making sure no one would see him like this. Or at least, no one important. He hoped, no,  _ prayed,  _ no one could see him so vulnerable. Not Mito, not Zushi, not Palm, not even—

He stops. Gon hears something drop from across the hallway and there he is. In fancy attire while staring back at him with eyes that looked so afraid, he stood. His bottom lip was trembling a little and Gon could see his hand shake slightly but there he was. His cheek was still red, swollen and he looked  _ so  _ afraid and relieved yet, he didn’t move from the spot.

Across the hallway was where Killua Zoldyck resided, mouth agape as he bore into Gon’s eyes with shock. At first, it’s quiet. Nothing happens and you could hear the outside banter caused by the teenagers leaving. It was supposedly a regular Monday but if they had anything to say about it, it’d be far from regular. It was as shitty as usual, if not shittier, but that was about the only thing that made this a Monday. 

It’s after 10 seconds pass that Killua begins to sprint down the hall, going at full speed while his academy resources are left behind. Eventually, he makes his way in front of Gon who just cries at the sight. He isn’t sure what else to do and can’t really move himself. So there he stood, sobbing violently with closed eyes in an abandoned AP hallway while his best friend watched from in front of him. 

After a bit, Gon feels strong, warm, caring arms wrap him up in a comforting embrace. 

He blushes at the touch and leans into it but hears a small huff. One that sounded like it was out of spite, and like Killua. He opens his eyes to reveal arms with a letterman jacket worn on them. Then he remembered something.

“Killua doesn’t do sports.” He accidentally mumbled aloud, visibly showing his disappointment. 

Said boy flushes in response, making Gon a little breathless. Unfortunately, he completely disregards the feelings of the owner of these arms and breaks free from the grip. As he does so, he runs into Killua’s, grip tightening around the boy’s waist.

“Just let me stay here for a little bit.” He softly says, “That would be enough.”

Scoffs are heard from behind them and from the corner of his eye, Gon notices Zushi stomp off in anger.

“Gon? What are you doing?” Killua asks, patting his head.

“I don’t know.” He half weeps, “I actually don’t. I keep messing up and honestly, I can’t tell whether it’s on purpose or not. I don’t want to hurt you or Zushi. You guys mean so much to me.”

“Gon, you didn’t—”

“Killua?” Palm interrupts, gritting her teeth under furrowed brows. “What are you doing with him?”

“..Fuck.” 

The Zoldyck feels his waist grow lighter and it’s at that moment of realization when he’s suddenly pushed in Palm’s direction.

“Sorry Palm, THERE'S your victim. I’ll be leaving now.” 

“Gon-”

She glares at him before barking in response. “Well, I think he’s better off with me than Freaky Freecss.”

Gon stops in his tracks. He doesn’t make a move until he hears her continue.

“You’re so easy to provoke. I wonder if you get it from your aunt.”

It’s when she brings Mito into the conversation that Gon finds that he’s walking her way once more. Before making any contact, he whispers a few words in her ears.

“Equal rights, equal fights.”

Afterwards, he shoves her to the ground, leaving as fast as he could. 

“Gon, what the hell!?” Killua growls, standing up. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You didn’t have to fucking hurt—”

“Shut the hell up. You’re a naive fool who follows anyone who’s willing to give you love and attention. Don’t even.”

Seconds later, small tapping is heard and when Gon turns around to see the noise at its source, he's met with a Zoldyck who was now leaping at him with the intent to  _ hurt him. _

_ ‘I should’ve known.’  _ Gon thinks in between moments,  _ ‘I didn’t want to be right.’ _

He’s then tackled to the ground, becoming victim to a painful beating overseen by Palm herself. The wrongdoer simply continues on until he sees blood slipping from Gon’s mouth, and it’s at that moment when he realizes he’s gone too far.

_ Way too far. _

Gon makes eye contact with Killua and feels frustration surge through his blood. So he acts on it.

He turns them around and pushes him away, getting on top with legs besides both of thighs before punching, hitting, and screaming as hard as he could, attempting to vent out his emotions. Attempting to get it all out while he could. It hurts. His wounds hurt, his eyes hurt, his head hurts, and his  _ heart hurts. _

Killua could say the same. He was on the verge of just tossing the Freecss in the opposite direction but only allowed him to continue sending punch after punch after punch after  _ punch.  _ It hurts with all the force he’s putting but he figured he deserved it. The after effects of each hit and the marks they left on his body. His frail pale complexion became bruised with purple spots scattered across his face. He looks up with a broken spirit and swears he couldn’t have felt worse. 

Even past the dozens of hits he was enduring currently,

Past the incoherent cursing Gon was doing,

Past the excruciating need to just doze off,

He breaks from a single detail. It didn’t take all those hits, nor the will to want to just not exist anymore, nor the millions of insults he was being called. All it took for him to break was a look from Gon. A specific one.

One that held so much love for him, platonic or not, and regret. All tied together with a nice bow called tears. He was making Gon cry. Gon was crying because of  _ him _ . 

He was feeling like shit and it was because of  **Killua** .

It was understandable but still hurtful. Gon came to grow tired of constantly flinging hits at the Zoldyck and looked to the side with exhausted eyes. He watches as Palm gives the both of them a disinterested stare before walking off with her phone in hand.

She doesn’t feel any remorse, or regret of any kind. She was as carefree as could be and as far as they knew, was involved with this matter as much as they were. But she wasn’t.

And Killua feels his stomach begin to lighten.

_ He needs to puke. _

“Get off.”

“No.” Gon responds. “Why are you still with her? Are you a fucking idiot?”

“Yes, now off before I throw up on you.”

Gon doesn’t comply, but not because he didn’t want to. He was just too tired. His head hurts more than ever and he’s sure he’s about to faint.

“I can’t.” He ends up admitting. “I can’t.. I can’t do anything. My head—”

Before he can finish, he’s pulled down for a hug. Killua’s embracing him on his own accord. He’s close to him without forcing himself. 

He’s okay.

The pain settles after a few minutes but even after a confirmation that it’s gone away, Killua keeps him down. It makes Gon glad. It makes Gon feel a little better, sitting atop his best friend in a position most would question. Whether it was because Killua genuinely cared for Gon or just wanted the hits to stop. He was somewhat satisfied. 

The sound of the Zoldyck’s repetitive heartbeat and his actions were the only thing calming him as of now. The way it beat maybe a little too fast (probably due to his imagination), the way the boy under him also seemed to relax under the embrace, the way they both seemed to melt under the pressure of each other. The way Killua occasionally rubbed at his back.

Everything about it.

The moment, the feeling, the way such a simple hug could be so stress relieving. Why was this even happening? Why was he even so mad in the first place? He was acting like a child and for what? It wouldn’t amount to anything. It wouldn’t get Killua’s love! It wouldn’t get him to break up with Palm!

It wouldn’t change the fact that Killua Zoldyck might very well be  _ straight _ .

“Gon, are you okay?” He asks, shifting in his position. 

“No. How about you?”

“I don’t know. I messed up.”

“You did.” He immediately agrees.

Killua sighs before admitting a few things. “I know I was wrong and nothing I can do can make it up to you but I just want you to know I’m glad we’re friends.”

“..That’s it?” Gon asks, disinterested. “That’s all you have to say?”

“What more do you want me t—”

“Go to hell you liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not particularly proud of this chapter.. or any for that matter but thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed


	10. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. Both are s t i l l idiots, don’t be surprised.

Who would’ve thought sitting in darkness could be so calming. Killua didn’t, that’s for sure. He didn’t think he’d be in his room, contemplating on whether or not to cooperate with Gon with a side agenda or just listen to his wishes. Both seemed like risky choices with risky outcomes. Though, it could prove to be extremely rewarding.

He thinks back on the older’s deal and attempts to separate the pros & cons.

Pros of trying to get closer to Gon while working:

  * They end up being friends again!
  * There’s a possibility their teamwork together could better the final product.
  * He could help Gon talk through any problems he had and they could solve them together!



However…

The cons were a little more than enough to make him be hesitant in deciding.

  * First, there was the chance that it would backfire and probably ruin any relationship they had with each other currently.
  * Then there was the chance that Gon could actually _turn_ on Killua and keep the prize money to himself. 
  * But, maybe that wasn’t the worst case. Worst case scenario, Gon outs all of Killua’s secrets, does all of the above _and_ ends up lying from the start. About being friends with him. About all the fun they had. Everything. But that wasn't true... right?



Gon wouldn’t do that… right? Gon was as real as real gets… right? He wasn’t another average liar like the rest of their peers. He couldn’t be. There was no way.

Yeah… no way. So he continued on the pros and cons strategy. 

Pros and cons of staying out of it and remaining neutral throughout Gon’s agreement?

Pros:

  * Having Gon still remain somewhat of an asset.



Cons:

  * They might drift apart and become strangers afterward which is the last thing Killua wanted.
  * Gon might’ve _wanted_ Killua to chase after him. He might’ve wanted Killua to continue attempting to be his friend. As far as he knew, that was exactly on Gon’s mind.
  * Staying neutral might in fact be the worst thing possible because he hadn’t many ideas on how this could turn out even though there were so many possibilities. 



Killua ends up with his choice. He was going to somehow sneak his way back into Gon’s friend group, (population of 0), and become his best friend once more. It shouldn’t take much considering both were already previous friends. They just needed a push. 

And what more to make Gon drawn to him than spoiling him senseless. Though, his plan could fail with drastic consequences that could end up with a major disadvantage. One that he couldn’t get up with perhaps, but he had to try. At least, that’s what he thought until his mind flashed back to that very moment.

  
  


***

_ “Are you paying attention?!” Gon scrabbles, “Don’t bother trying to warm up to me while we’re working. All I ask is that you help me. Same deal as before but no ties. We’re two people who have never met and are only trying to earn some cash. Let’s keep it that way.” _

_ Gon was currently trying to usher Killua away, not exactly too thrilled at the idea of working with him. How could he be? Killua was nothing but a fake friend who only provided affection when it was given back. Right, nothing more, nothing less. _

_ “And what if I don’t? You don’t have any power over me.”  _

_ “No money for either of us and I already know you have no intention of backing out now that you’ve met Mito. Am I being a little selfish? Yes. I know that but... I have to be for Mito. It might be the only way to get what we need.” _

_ Killua nods in understanding, looking to the side for any people who could’ve possibly seen the exchange. _

_ “I understand. So no trying to get back on my good side, got it?” _

_ There’s no need for any words for confirmation. Gon’s sure he got the message and its consequences of defying. _

_ While he paces to the exit, he pays no mind to the gaze that was fixated on him. One that held so much determination. _

_ Killua was going to get his friend back, whether the other party consented or not.  _

***

He was taking a large risk and doing something that could probably do more damage than help but he had to try  **something.**

The first step was taking it slow and easy with a small gift he wouldn’t even notice would be a gift. Right, and how could he go wrong with filling his gasoline tank! It was something he’s done before so it wouldn’t be  _ that  _ suspicio-

“Brother. Get up, we have school and we’ll both be late if you keep dozing off on your bed.” Alluka groaned, nudging his body. “Wake up..”

“Sorry, Alluka. I was just thinking. I’ll be there, just wait for me downstairs.”

She made a noise of discomfort at his husky voice but blamed it on his grogginess. It was just her brother and Alluka knew he wasn’t anything like her father in the first place so there was no reason to be afraid. 

“Did you hear me? I said you can just wait for me downstairs.”

“O-Oh!” She yelps. “Of course.. I’ll be going now. I’ll see you soon.”

Killua only nods at her sentence before ushering her away. Afterwards, he dresses himself, brushes his teeth, ends up spilling some toothpaste on his shirt, continues to brush, and then changes again. He’s a bit pissed he wasted a perfectly good shirt but it technically was his fault so he didn’t try getting too far with his frustration.

His morning routine was simple. Since he always showers at night, he wakes up fresh with drool on his face. He does his face routine which only consists of dental care, lotion, and brushing his hair. 

A plain repetitive plan for a plain repetitive person. Well, while his life was filled with constants, he had one wild card that never really had a certain position. Gon Freecss. He’s drawn to him for whatever reason he has and can’t help but want to chase after him. Killua can’t help it. Something about him makes the Zoldyck bubble with ecstasy. It’s not just because of how beautiful he is, it’s more than that! It’s—

_...Beautiful? _

“What the fuck.”

“Killua?” Alluka frowns, peering from the crack of the door. She looks worried and a little nervous but he tries to brush the idea off. He was just still sleepy probably.

“Ah, Sorry. Let’s go.” Killua apologizes, grabbing his items before speeding down the stairs.

Last time he checked, it was 7:07. They were going to be late if they kept stalling any longer. Although she struggles to keep up, Alluka somehow manages to snatch shotgun. She never did like driving and neither did Killua so a regular race they had constantly every morning was who was going to drive. Surprisingly, on this particular dawning day, Killua had already planned on driving. 

He’s a little hesitant about the idea of driving on an unfocused mindset but figured this was a good way to wake him up. At most, they’d face a near death experience but even then, the chances of that were unlikely. So he stretches a bit in his place before moving his eyes on the road. Ahead were not many cars, considering not many families moved here. Only certain important people who liked big houses that had no meaning behind the size. 

Was he dissing his own house? Yes. He never did like the empty space that came along with the property. The silence no one in their family felt like breaking. Nor the stillness of the home. If you could even call it that. In fact, Killua isn’t sure of the last time he’s called his house… home.

“Killua.. can you go ahead and start the car? You’re scaring me.”

“Shit, yeah. Sorry.”

***

**6:35 A.M.**

  
  


Gon isn’t sure of when the last time he’s gotten a good amount of sleep is. He always had something to worry about. Who would’ve thought it would have been a dumb party that had no point. Out of all the things he’s faced…

Taxes…

Bill Collectors…

Infestations…

Loan Sharks courtesy of his father…

A fucking disease…

Prostitution…

And now a god damn party? He had never planned for his first year in college to rely on a single gathering. It was stupid. Unbelievable. Impossible… but here he was. At an old friend’s doorstep, begging for a live show at his ‘party’. Ironic, isn’t it? It’s so laughable that if he wasn’t the one suffering, he’d probably be cackling right now.

Gon freezes up at the unlocking of the front door. All at once, he forgets what he’s supposed to say and loses all the courage he once had.

“Freecss?” The stranger says, clearly shocked at Gon’s appearance. “It’s been forever! Damn, you sure grew. I remember when you were just a bratty little kid who didn’t care about anyone but himself and acted accordingly. How’s Mito?”

Despite wincing at the summary of his behavior during his early years, Gon manages to loosen up. Kite wasn’t going to bite. He’s the same considerate person he’s always been. It’d be okay. Time hadn’t gotten to him. It couldn’t have.

“Ah, well…” he stutters, “I-I want you to get the band back together.. I know you guys aren’t really in touch that much but I promise I’ll pay yo—”

“No. Absolutely not—”

“Kite, please! I need them. I need you. I need all of you! Please, my future and Mito’s wallet relies on this… Please. I’ll pay you 300$ for the gig!”

“Jesus Christ, Gon. Who do you think I am? Of course I’ll do it, but I’m not expecting any money for it. It’s on the house.”

“..Kite, thank you so much.” Gon grins, “it means a lot.”

“Sure, but uh,” The older mentions, laughing aloud. “Don’t you have school? Also why couldn’t this have waited until later? It’s 6:40 Gon.”

“I was afraid I wouldn’t make it here because of the usual traffic.. turns out, when it’s around 6:20 A.M., you don’t see many vehicles, hah. Then there was the fact I wouldn’t know where you were in the afternoon so just to be safe, I came early.”

“..As dumb as ever. Come inside and lay on the couch. I’ll fix up some coffee and then I’m taking you to school.” 

Gon only laughs at Kite’s fatherly behavior, slightly nostalgic from all the old memories he had with his own dad and the giggles. And oh, the nostalgia of the creaky wood floors that never did shut up. He missed the hazy smell of smoke and damp counters soaked with alcohol. Why Kite did that, he didn’t know. He missed the broken down blue couch. It’s navy cobalt swirls printed on the skin of its outside. 

If anything, the house was tacky. Nothing matched with anything. It was all over the place and that made Gon feel at home. He missed the feeling of having his nostrils flared from the amount of smoke in the hallway. It always was like that. He missed the outer space carpet that sounded more like chips than a fluffy surface on the ground. 

The dark green painted walls had amounts of coiling dry paint falling from the side. He sees the small markings at the door frame that led to his room. The very same room where the first few years of his childhood was spent. Impossible. There it stood. The one thing he still had left of his father. That broken and beat up penny that was too old to even hold without cracking. It was disgusting, plastered in mold around all of his old belongings.

Why Kite still lived here, he had no idea. It was gross and unsanitary but he never left. Not even with all the savings he had.

Not even because of all the disturbing items Ging’s friends brought back home. This place was falling apart. The paint was peeling, the couch was dead at this point, Ging’s shit disappeared along with him, the tables and counters were a hazard, and the house itself was a burden. The only plausible thing inside this damned home was a small bed that belonged to Gon. It  _ still  _ belongs to Gon.

There it was. In the corner of his little green room. It was a little broken but it still looked as if he hadn’t left it years ago when he was taken in by Mito. As if… It was as good as new.

“How long have you been cleaning it?” Gon found himself asking, having the sudden urge to cry and not stop. “You should cut your losses and throw it away.”

Kite is able to stop his tears when he wraps him in a warm embrace, taking his head in hand before rubbing. He felt responsible even though Ging leaving wasn’t his fault. _ I should’ve stopped him _ , he thinks sometimes, eyes bloodshot while he drunk himself out of it. Could he have even stopped him? Ging wasn’t exactly the most moveable person. He was stubborn, easy to embarrass, and childish.

That’s where Gon must’ve gotten it from. 

Whoever he ended up impregnating didn’t matter. What did was how Gon was supposed to grow up—

“Kite, please throw it away. Throw the fucking penny away. I don’t want to stay here any longer  _ please,  _ let me go. I don’t want to be here. It’s filled with so many fond memories of  _ him  _ and I don’t want to remember the good times. I don’t.. I don’t..” 

The Freecss finds himself on his knees on the floor, wiping at nonexistent tears that weren’t coming down. He wanted the pain of  **remembering** to stop. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want to. It isn’t fun. It isn’t bubbly. It’s filled with lies, tears, pain, and regret. He should’ve tried harder to keep Ging happy. Should’ve tried harder to make him stay, but now it was too late. He was gone, Mito was burdened with him, Kite was left alone without a path for so long, and Gon blamed himself for all of it.

He blamed himself for the disappearance. He blames himself for Mito’s gray hairs that seemed to be growing despite her being sort of young. He blamed himself for Kite’s unwavering belief that Ging would come back. He would come back and when he did, he would come straight home. Where all three lived in harmony. In peace.

_ But that day wasn’t coming. _

Ging hadn’t left because of the fear of endangering Gon or Kite. He hadn’t left in fear of not being enough for the two… He left because he hated being weighed down by them and both of them knew that.

They  _ knew  _ and they both still admired him. 

“Kite, I’m leaving. I’ll send you the address with the same number you've always had. I know you’re too scared to change it in case Ging calls you again and don’t worry. I don’t care anymore now… thank you.”

Gon walks out, disregarding the calls of his old friend. Ignores his pleas, his sounds of weakness, his face of want. They both want to continue living on with each other but Mito wouldn’t allow it at this point. She hated Kite as well. After all, he did abandon Gon as well.

But it was for a reason.

He knew there was no way in hell he could take care of him and so while on his knees, he begged Mito to take Gon in a week after Ging left. After that, Kite left quickly, regretting every second he didn’t turn around to say goodbye one last time.

Oh the irony of the situation. The parallels. Here Gon was, walking away from a regretful Kite who hadn’t had the will to stop him.

Gon hates irony.

***

“Go- Palm!” Killua called out, stumbling over his words. “Where’s Ikalgo?”

“He’s moving. Didn’t he tell you?” She asked, “I swore he told you. Didn’t he?”

“..Maybe. I don’t know. I’ll call him.”

Next thing he knows, he’s being nudged away from Palm by his sister and towards Gon’s direction.

“A-Alluka! Stop!”

“No, stop being an idiot and give him a sincere apology and accept the outcome!”

He stills at her words, staring at the back of Gon Freecss. He continues to stare at the words splayed on his sweater. Ah… Wing? Zushi Wing… so that’s Zushi’s sweater.

“Well, brother?” Alluka insists, twiddling her fingers. “Please?”

It’s at that point of realization where Killua knows it’s too late. He was to approach the friend group. With caution of course. 

“Ahem.” He clears his throat. “Gon? Can I talk to you?”

Killua realizes he’s fucked up when all five people turn their heads around and proceed to stare. It’s when Gon finally pays attention to him that he’s sure of how pissed he actually was.

“Yes Killua?” He says with a glare and a bittersweet smile. “Did you need something?”

The Zoldyck could feel his younger sister cower behind him. Hell, he wanted to hide behind something too but it was too late. They were this far, all he needed to do was finish the job.

“No, I just would like to talk to you about something.”

“Is it necessary right now?” Gon asks, eyes wavering for just a millisecond.

Killua might’ve been imagining this part due to fear but he swears he feels Gon’s sight shift to his eyes, a part of his face which may have been his lips, and then rests on his abdomen… or it may have lowered. He isn’t sure. It was so brief but he somehow noticed.

He starts staring at Gon’s lips, how they curved and how he suddenly began to bite his lip. Gon’s so weird, he thinks. 

“It’s necessary. I really need to talk.”

“Very well.”

***

At first, Gon seems disinterested if anything. He’s just tapping against the brick pillar behind him, not caring much for the warning bell that was currently ringing. He seems more distant than usual and Killua’s sure of this when he sees Gon reaching for his temple and rubbing at it.

Gon only did this when he was distressed or nervous and the Zoldyck long ruled out the latter due to personal reasons. What could possibly be bothering Gon right now?

“Are you going to start talking?” He asks, “I’m not waiting forever.”

“R-Right.” Killua stutters, cursing internally as he does so. “So, I just want to apologize.”

“..Mhm?”

He gulps before continuing. “I just want to apologize for everything. The disobeying and how I hit you like that. It wasn’t… It wasn’t right. I’m sorry, I really mean it. I never meant to hurt you—” He stops out of discomfort for a few moments but urges himself to continue. “I just want to be friends again. I don’t want both of us to suffer from such a silly argument.”

Gon hums at Killua’s buffoonery. “Are you kidding me?” He scoffs, picking himself up from the pillar and meeting Killua face to face. Gon had to look up to meet his gaze. “You honestly think I’m upset because you decided to go against my will? Do you think I’m some sort of control freak? Ridiculous. To think you assumed I was so frustrated with you just because you decided to beat the living shit out of me. Listen, I don’t want nor care enough to decipher every little decision you make. It’s the fact that you can’t see how much I— you know what? Why am I explaining myself to you? Just stay the hell away from me outside of business and we’ll be fine. Like, y’know, how I planned this?”

At first, Killua is stunned. He isn’t sure what to say, but when Gon finally says ‘y’know’, he can’t help but burst into laughter. It’s been far too long since he’s said that, and while that may not have been used in a good situation, he’s glad he’s gotten to hear it one last time.

“Of course. I actually have a question about that. Music? We haven’t scheduled anything have we?”

“Don’t worry, I had it figured out this morning.” Gon explains, turning on his heel. “I’ll see you tonight. 9:00 P.M. at party number 3. Right?”

“..Of course. Mito’s letting you out?”

“I’ll deal with her. Just focus on yourself right now because if you pussy out, I’m ending you.”

Killua mutters a few incoherent words before responding formally. “Of course, sir. I’ll see you there.”

After telling him to lose the attitude, Gon walks off once again, leaving Killua behind at the sound of the bell. One that might’ve been a little reminder that things were changing. How strange but predictable.

Killua hates expected events, but he hates a bad surprise as well.

The latter most definitely fit the third evening the best. A very unpleasant experience in a very unpleasant place where a  _ very unpleasant  _ experience occurred.

  
  
  
  



	11. I don’t even know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Killua makes a very very wrong assumption and does something even more absurd. I’m sure you don’t need a reminder as to just how stupid the two of them are.

Gon told himself he wouldn’t stray back into prostitution. He swore to himself he wouldn’t do it, but maybe if he started now and completely disregarded the rest of his school days, he could make enough money because  _ fuck  _ was this party out of his league.

Damn, was he glad he had Killua’s house to work with because  _ Jesus Christ. _

Shalnark’s party was insane. They had a whole ass snack bar with a large supply of liquor that almost seemed concerning to a bunch of teenagers. Plus the architecture was gorgeous in itself. It was beautifully designed which really lightened the place up. There were probably 8 bedrooms that were all cleaned out except for a bed and a few items that could prove to be  _ useful _ to certain pairs.

They even supplied medicine! It was incredible. How could a place so elegant be used for a bunch of drunk teenagers who had no place being there besides to party. You could tell the judges were enjoying themselves too, despite not knowing who was who. Practically everyone was enjoying themselves. It was pretty pleasant. That was until a certain group crashed the party.

“What’s up Arlington High!” They roared, earning cheers that seemed a little too drunk. “It’s time to get it on!”

And get it on they did. In a matter of minutes, the once somewhat calmer environment turned into a mess of sexual tension between all sorts of genders. Whether it was because you were horny, you were talked into doing so, or you were just bored and wanted to join in on the trend! It was everywhere. PDA was practically encouraged. Even if you weren’t actually dating. 

It was disgusting to see how the “future” of the world was currently making out with anyone they could see. Plus, if that wasn’t enough, Gon had to dodge a few hoes from attacking him. He wasn’t for them. He just wanted to see the competition and this is what he got for it.

“Is that you, Gon?” A lowly jock asked, “You still knocking people up, or is that not your hobby anymore.”

He sighs before answering. “Do I know you?” 

The stranger simply shrugs before taking a sip of his red concoction. “Maybe you do, maybe you don’t.”

“Answer truthfully.”

He laughs before taking one more sip. “No, you don’t. I came here this year and didn’t really hear about your…  _ adventures  _ until the middle of the year.”

“Is that so?” Gon smirks, “So you must have a request, don’t you?”

“No, just curious. More so as to why you’d hide your poverty away from others. That sob story could’ve been used for pity! And what I mean by pity is money but I’m sure you knew that.”

And indeed he did. More than anyone, in fact.

“What do you want? Is it my reward money?” Gon asks quietly, not that anybody could overhear their convo anyways.

“No, not quite. I’m simply curious, as I said.”

“..Right.”

He doesn’t know when, or how, or why, but he just starts pulling. Gon’s suddenly tugging the stranger along, moving past the blistering amount of steps and making his way into a bedroom quickly before anyone saw. As fast as he could, he shoved the boy onto the mattress before clicking the door shut.

“Seriously, what do you want?” Gon muttered, moving towards the other with haste. “Name your demand. I’ll do anything.”

“Like I said, I didn’t w—”

He’s cut off when Gon starts climbing onto him with fake hunger in his eyes. “Is this what you want?” He asks, tilting his head in an acting innocence. “Do you want me to go down on you? I’ll do it no questions asked.”

“Gon, please—”

It’s when the door is being banged on when both are suddenly back to their senses.

“Oh sh—”

“Gon?!” Killua burst out, interrupting him. “Are you okay?!”

“Fuck.” He says, hopping off the stranger. “Sorry, I shouldn’t ha—”

Unfortunately, he’s suddenly dragged back into bed, pinned down by the same male whom he had previously made a move on.

“Look,” he loomed, “I don’t want anything. Also, I’m straight if you didn’t know, but that’s besides the point. I’m just curious. I only want your answers to my questions. I have no plans on revealing your secret.”

“..Then why should I possibly answer your questions?”

The stranger brings his face closer and Killua’s outcries are nowhere to be heard. “I don’t have an answer to that. Honestly, I don’t have a clue as to why you should. I wouldn’t if I were you but I’m not. You’re you and it’s  _ your  _ decision. So are you going to answer me?”

“Hmm.” Gon presses, “Maybe. It depends… honestly that is.”

He smiles and opens his mouth to talk but before he can, he’s interrupted by the sound of doors creaking that revealed two people. The owner probably since he had keys in hand, and Killua Zoldyck who was staring with a horrified face. One that held a little bit of disgust, an emotion Gon had yet to see, and anger.

It took only two seconds for Gon to realize just how  _ bad  _ this looked. Just how  **suspicious** this looked. Just how damn  **_incriminating_ ** this could have perceived to be. 

“Wait, Killua—” Gon’s interrupted by the person above as he quickly tries to explain.

“Killua, let me expla—”

“Oh, go to hell Meruem!” He yells, dashing forward to tackle the teen. At first, Killua wasn’t sure what his game plan was, until he suddenly found himself shoving the other off Gon and punching the man.

He hadn’t really been expecting to handle this in such a savage way yet here he was, bruising his knuckles with even more blood and opening past wounds that Gon caused in his fists. It didn’t take long for him to have been pulled back by a few others. The others being Gon, the owner of the house, and Meruem’s supposed friend.

“Killua, calm down!” Gon shouted, earning a grimacing glare from said boy. “You need to calm down! He didn’t do anything!”

He laughs. “Oh yeah? Really? So he just so happened to have pinned you down? You honestly expect me to believe that?”

“If you’re not going to believe him, at least trust me! He didn’t do anything.”

“Jesus Christ Gon, Palm was right. All you do is get in other people’s pants!” 

_ What am I saying?  _

“First it was fucking Zushi’s!”

_ Stop. _

“Then it was a gazillion other victims!”

_ Please. _

“Then it was me! Jesus Christ, give it up!”

_ I don’t mean it. _

“And now it’s some poor drunk jock. Congrats on being a slut, props to you.”

_ Don’t listen to me. _

“You know what? I shouldn’t even bother with trying to get back to being friends with you!”

_ Gon, please look away. Cover your ears,  _ **_please._ **

“I should save myself the trouble… Have fun, Gon. I’m done evaluating for today.”

_ Gon please come after me… Please slap me… Please hurt me. Please do something to make me shut up and stay. _

Instead, the boy pauses. “Go then. You’re free for now then. I’ll stay behind and you can go accompany your sister. Have fun.”

Killua exhales sharply before agreeing. “I will. Have fun fucking him. I’ll see you later Meruem.”

And that was it. The Zoldyck walked off without another word, but while he looked as if he had nothing more to say, his heart said otherwise. The guilt dwelling in his stomach said otherwise. The ruined pride inside said otherwise.

So here he was, stumbling on the concrete pavement with a gift bag in hand. A fucking gift bag. In it lies a few chocolates and a cheap small bottle of bourbon. How funny. Why? He didn’t know. Maybe it was because he was close to finishing the damn thing. That’s also why he must’ve been tripping over himself so much.

“Fuck.” He spouted, bumping into a streetlight lamp. It takes him a little while for him to realize what it is and continue on his embark home. 

Originally, since he lived relatively close to the property, he hadn’t brought his car. Hence, the drunk stumbling to his house. Though being heavily under the influence of alcohol, it didn’t take much for him to recognize his sorry excuse of a girlfriend staring right back at him with hungry eyes.

“Killua!” She said in song, hooking her arms around the poor boy’s slouching figure. “I heard your parents are out of town! When were you planning on inviting me over?”

He pays no mind to her flirty remarks and only continues to move forward to his house.

She hums in response. “You’re pretty out of it, huh. Fine, then I’ll drag you.”

“W-Wait, but what about Alluka?!” He drunkenly shouted, leaning on her. “We can’t fuck when she’s home…”

“So toss her out.”

“Palm.”

“Fine, Fine. I’ll drive you to my house.”

Killua sighs at her words. “..Palm. I have to be there in the morning. I need to drive Alluka to school.”

“You can walk home. It’ll sober you up!”

“..Okay.”

***

Unsurprisingly, he wakes up in a room that isn’t his, under blankets that aren’t his, shirtless.

“Ah, fuck.” He winces, bringing his hands up to his head to brace the splitting hangover. “Damn it, Palm…”

Fortunately, it isn’t too late to go home. It’s around 6:00 A.M. when he wakes up and he’s glad. Hopefully he could sneak back home peacefully if his sister was still asleep.

He clicks his tongue at the splayed pieces of clothing on the floor and was just so disgusted with himself. Also,  _ where the fuck were his boxers? _

Frantically searching, he searched the room, trying his best not to wake Palm who was still currently sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was endearing.

“Killua.” She muttered under the comforter. “Do you have to leave?”

“..Palm, we have school.”

Said teen shifts in her covers. “I know but… can’t we ditch? I’m not exactly feeling well.”

“You can if you want to but I’m going.”

“Why? For Gon?”

_ He freezes. _

“I thought so.” Palm sighs, crawling out of bed. “Please?”

“I’m sorry but I’m going to go.”

A quiet whisper escapes her mouth. “..Okay.”

It’s when he’s struggling to find his shirt that he comes across his lost boxers and another article of clothing. His pants. 

Eventually, he comes across all of his hidden items and gets ready to leave with his gift bag still filled with chocolate. Damn it, they just had to bribe him with chocolate. That should’ve been cheating but that fact was neither here nor there.

Still, he finds himself remembering small snippets of what happened last night. It wasn’t exactly what he planned on doing on a Tuesday night but people can surprise you. Hell, Killua surprised himself that night. Despite somehow managing to convince himself that he did  _ not  _ in fact want Palm, he managed to get it up in quite the record time. It was quite impressive on how he managed to do it—

_Wait._ _If he remembered correctly… He was only thinking about one thing. Ah, right. His mind had flashed back to Gon being pinned down. Oh how he wish he could’ve been Meruem in that moment—_

“Huh? What?” Killua says, not directed to anyone in particular. Eventually, he sees that he’s finally made it home. It was quite the walk considering that Palm was a good mile away but it was okay since he was used to jogging long distances. 

However, he was more split on the details of last night’s encounter. Killua prides himself on his memory so he isn’t sure why he remembers imaging Gon in Palm’s place. Maybe in some strange moment of ecstasy, the alcohol bended his way of thinking. Right… that was the only way.

“Hm.” He hums, attempting to sneak his way through his window on the second floor. 

All that practice with climbing trees as a child surely helped out in times like these. When he was younger, he never imagined to have used his “skill” for climbing to be used for sneaking out and in. Yet here he was, on his balcony about to walk in his room.

It almost felt strange. Something was wrong but he couldn’t tell what. Maybe it was the way the wind rubbed him wrongly or perhaps it was the weird afterglow of sex. Whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. 

So with a heavy heart, he opened the glass doors that were covered from the curtains behind them and walked in, oh so glad no one spotted him not in his room yet. Killua propped himself on his bed, letting out a loud sigh that pained him to let out. It was probably the liquor still burning his lungs.

_ Probably. _

Eventually, he wills himself to get up, moving his neck until he hears a nice crack. It’s satisfying. It makes it a little easier to breathe. Killua makes his way to the shower, turning it on before putting it on a scorching temperature. It always was a good way to wake him up  **and** help his forbidden hangovers. 

Undressing himself, he looked in the mirror at the bare human in front of him. He didn’t hate his build, but he didn’t like it either. It wasn’t buff or beefy, but it wasn’t an ordinary stick either. Killua was normal to say the least, despite the incidents that occurred around him all the time.

He allows himself to relax under the steamy pressure and let the small stray drops slide down his body. It’s humid and he hates when he has to take these types of showers but it was a ‘one rock, two birds’ situation. This was the best possible solution to his problems. 

Killua then proceeds to cleanse himself of last night’s sins, regretting every second of it. He regrets how easily he let Palm manipulate him. He regrets how easily he was tricked into just going into her house. He regrets that he even went to the party. Maybe then…

Maybe then he would not have said those horrible and misleading things to Gon. He wished he could’ve shut himself up but the past was the past.

Well, no matter. Killua had no place in fixing his mistakes anymore but he still felt anger fill his mood. It wasn’t anything personal… maybe. He keeps thinking of all the things he should’ve done and ultimately stops when he feels his skin burning a bit.

Afterwards, he shakes his head as if that would rid him of his thoughts and proceeds to finish showering. It isn’t until a chill runs down his spine from standing in the cold for so long that he realizes he needs to change quickly. 

“Killua!” Alluka sang, “Why’re you up so early?” 

Her tone was joyous and she seemed to be ecstatic so Killua attempted to answer his sister with just as much enthusiasm.

“Ah, well.” He starts, somehow managing to voice out happiness. “I slept early. Silly, right?”

At first, she’s skeptical but ends up shrugging it off and skipping away. Once Killua heard the door shut, he carefully moved outside with a towel in hand, making sure no one else was in his room. His skin took on a pinkish tone in his dresser mirror. It was a little weird but he got used to seeing it.

Even so, he disregards his appearance and just searches for the small bomber jacket he had somewhere and slides the article of clothing on. Killua then grabs his things, eyes meeting a small little souvenir from the last time he visited Poké Town. It was a little fortune cookie they were giving out that day and Gon decided it’d be fun to buy some.

Killua never did open it. He was a little hesitant even now. Still, he stops himself from leaving the room and takes the time to open the wrapper and look inside. The cookie wasn’t smashed fortunately. It just sat there in its white plastic wrapping. Eventually, he wills himself to break it open over his dresser, quite surprised with the outcome.

  
  


_ A friend only asks for your time, not your money. _

  
  


“Killua… are you okay?”

Said male looked up from his position on the floor. It took someone asking how he was for him to realize he was on the ground on his knees. Why there were small tears welling in his eyes, he didn’t know. He felt fear crossing his mind, feeling the unprecedented mood swings hit him.

Still, he manages to respond. “I-I’m fine. Uh, what time is it?”

“7:02.”

“Mind if we go now and make a stop?” Killua asked, shuffling in his spot. Alluka could see the desperation in his movements.

“Of course.”

  
  


***

To be fair, the way Killua fidgeted the whole ride there gave her the wrong message so it was no surprise she was a little stunned when she found out it was only a small boba shop.

“W-Why are we here?” She found herself stuttering, making eye contact with her brother. “Is there a special reason?”

“No, not necessarily.” He quipped, stepping inside of the shop quickly.

It took a little while to find it but eventually through tired eyes, he came across it. A small carving of their initials along with a small doodle of each other.

_ K.Z + G.F = Unstoppable >:D _

Their doodles were a little more than scraps but he still felt a little attachment to them. Alluka just continued to look confused at the older Zoldyck, slowly melting under the pressure of the staring eyes on them. Though there weren’t many customers, it was still embarrassing.

Eventually, Killua had enough of reminiscing and decided to get back up from under the table. He was levelheaded again. That was, until he heard a few things clatter following the bell on the door.

He turns his head to a surprised Gon who immediately picks up his things and runs away. 

Killua’s body doesn’t respond but in a flash of realization, he moves.

With a motiveless mindset, he follows him, leaving Alluka behind. At first she wasn't sure what to do but figured they’d figure it out themselves one way or another. 

Right when he thought he had Gon cornered, he watched said boy bike away with his books in a bag Killua remembers giving him not too long ago. It appeared Gon had also been using the bicycle as well. Despite failing his mission, Killua smiles at the sight. 

At least his money hadn’t totally gone to waste.

“Killua?” Alluka piped, her blue eyes meeting Killua’s. “What’s going on between you? Did you apologize like I said?”

“..I did. Something came up, that’s all.”

She sighs before giving him a knowing look. One that said that she knew everything. “..Is that why you came home so late?”

The Zoldyck freezes, attempting to explain himself.

“It’s not what it—”

“Palm, right?” 

Killua gulps dryly.

**‘Bulls eye.’**

“That’s your decision.” Alluka assured, frustration making itself clear in her tone. “If you want to waste time on a meaningless relationship, go right ahead.”

He doesn’t respond. He can’t. Alluka was right and he  _ knew  _ that but he couldn’t help himself. Maybe Gon was right.

“Let’s just get to school, yeah?” She says, skipping her way to the car. “It really is fine. I don’t care, but maybe try asking how Gon feels about it. Just a guess though.”

Killua can’t bother with listening. He doesn’t want to. Hearing Gon’s opinion on the subject was like asking to get criticized and he never was one to take it well when it came to people he...deeply cared about.

  
  


***

  
  


Gon admits he shouldn’t have ran away like that but he couldn’t face Killua right now. It was probably childish doing so but that was beside the point for him. All he needed to worry about was getting to school, finishing up his classes that barely made any difference to their futures, and getting ready for tonight’s party.

He ended up forgetting who exactly was planning the party for tonight but he didn’t really care. Their name didn’t matter, but their presentation differed. Depending on the extent of said arrangement, Gon might've had to up his game.

Suddenly, he stops at the school.

_ ‘Shit.’  _ He thinks, dawning at the realization that he forgot his car. As fun as biking was, you were either a hippy or broke if you rode at their school.

Then there was the fact some did it for the aesthetic.

“Gon!” Someone shouts, “Is that why you took so long to get here? What’s with the bike dude?”

Ah, Neon. She was rather spoiled but a good person. Someone with a nice personality, maybe a little naive, pretty face, and an easy target for manipulation. However, she was able to survive due to the bodyguards she calls friends.

He bikes to her place on the steps in front of the building and explains. “Ah, yeah. My car.. broke down.”

“..What about the others?”

Gon resists the urge to growl and furrow his brows and instead settles for tightening his hold on the bike handles.

“They all broke down.” He forces a smile which she immediately returns.

“I see!”

She hooks her arm around the boy before proceeding to drag him across the parking lot. “I was afraid you weren’t going to show up today… I was actually really excited to talk to you!”

He attempts to ask why but is cut off from the answer to the very question.

“I’m going to be a judge for the parties! Well, the rest of them anyways. One of them has to take extra exams for something I think… I don’t really know the details but I’m super excited! Isn’t it super cool?”

At first, Gon is glad. Neon tended to talk to him a lot and confide in him. Her being a judge potentially raised his chances outrageously which would be great!... if Neon wasn’t supposed to specifically be harder on him. Which made it even worse, since her uncle specialized in group gatherings.

“I see!..” Even so, he does his best to think optimistically. “Well, will you help a friend out?”

She responds with a shake of her head, frowning softly. 

“I can’t. They won’t be allowing me to have an opinion for your party. Another person is supposed to be subbing me that day but they’re supposedly anonymous. Who knows! You might be able to find them!”

Gon only laughs at her words, lips curving into a smile as he hitches his bike onto the bars. He can’t help but think maybe searching for this anonymous judge might be beneficial after all.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was busy unfortunately T-T


	12. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even have the words to describe this chapter.

Gon shouldn’t have been so offended. He shouldn’t have taken the same thing he’s been called for the past few months to heart. Especially since it was  _ Killua. _ He could just walk up to him and snap at the boy, and that was exactly what he planned to do. 

He went to grab his regular morning boba and walk to school and wait for the asshole. Afterwards, Gon would blow up at him in front of everyone and cancel him on the spot. So, when he saw him at Poké Town, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. They went all the time. He shouldn’t have been so timid. 

The initial plan was to destroy him, so why…

_ Why the hell did he have to run away? _

_ *** _

  
  


“Gon?” Neon whispers, prodding at his hair. “Are you there?”

The retired prostitute only responds with a small  _ “yes” _ before he gets up and turns to the owner of the question. His awkward stance doesn’t go unnoticed by Neon, nor does the small tugging at his sleeve.

“Can..” Gon pauses and takes a deep breath until he’s calm enough to continue. “Can you help me out? I really need to know who this anonymous judge is...”

It was safe to say Neon was appalled.

“H-Help? Anonymous judge? I can’t do that! That’s… that’s che—” Before she can finish her sentence, her mouth’s being covered up by his hand and realization quickly occurs to her. “Ah.. I see.”

By now, multiple students were sending suspicious stares, most from peers who were especially clever.

“So,” Gon lies, “How about that new episode?”

“It was… really good. Or so I’ve heard. My mother watched it but I couldn’t because I had to finish up homework. Did you watch it?”

“Yeah, crazy good.”

“...Good.”

Neon sighs. “Yep.”

It doesn’t take a genius to see how suspicious they were acting but it might have taken a few brain cells to realize what exactly they were up to. Fortunately, in their school, not many were smart enough to figure it out.

Gon was a young man with enough instincts to be able to classify as an “intellectual” in their class. Neon, on the other hand, was an actual smartass. One of the only few who earned their scholarship to college with solely their mind. He was glad she came up to him first and asked to become friends, because otherwise it would have been impossible.

The brilliant teenager happened to be around some of the sweetest and bitter people in the world. The type of friends that protected you from assholes because you were too kind to do it yourself. Not only were her trusty “bodyguards” smart as well, but they happened to know many forms of martial arts. Courtesy of their overprotective parents.

It was rather funny how exactly they became acquainted. Neon was just walking on one side of the road while Gon slumped on the other, awfully tired from one of his jobs. She knew what he did and she  _ still _ approached him with gentleness. 

Carefully, the girl crossed the street, as she obnoxiously slurped down her mango tropical smoothie. It was a rather steaming evening and Gon looked to be melting. He was wearing heavy clothing that covered every part of his body besides his face. Most people gave him a few concerned stares but it never got past that. So when she popped in front of him, he was a little jumpy.

“Ah, Uh… Gon right?” Neon stutters, flashing him an awkward smile. “You o-okay?”

He narrows his eyes, pausing in his position before responding with a half-assed smile. “I’m just great. How about you?”

The unfriendly sarcasm was more than enough to make Neon want to walk away but she merely winces and reminds herself to breathe.

“Well, I’m doing fine. Do you want a ride home?”

Gon lets out a sigh, averting her gaze. “No, I’m okay with walking.”

“But, this place is miles away from the school and assuming that you live near there, you’re pretty far away from home. Are you sure you don’t want a ride?”

“I can walk, I don’t need a r—”

“I didn’t ask if you needed one.” After interrupting him, she clicks her tongue and continues. “I asked if you  _ wanted  _ a ride.”

Her emphasis on the word wanted makes the poor walker cringe but he doesn’t budge.

“I’ll be okay. I don’t want a ride.”

And that was it. He walked off, dismissing the chance of gaining a beneficial ally without even noticing who she was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, that’s what would’ve happened if she didn’t follow him his way home—

It’s when he makes his way to the subway that he sees from the corner of his eye, a rather short person watching his move from around the ticket station.

“Ah…” 

Gon sprints.

He runs like he’s running from the calls of loan sharks and taxes. They’re both equally scary. He doesn’t stop running until he’s on the train, peacefully sitting while grasping his knees and gasping for air. Gon thinks he’s safe until he doesn’t see the doors closing yet. 

_ He’s too early. _

Said boy jumps at the sight of his stalker and realizes it’s nothing more than a short girl, maybe around his age, that happened to be stalking him.

“Gon.” She calls out, pouting. “I quit track for a reason yet here you are, having me run all over again so I don’t miss the damn train.”

By now, he still hasn’t realized how important and helpful she could be so like an idiot, he ushers her away. 

“What do you want? I’m not taking any more orders today for females.”

“Jesus Christ, Gon—”

“Just tell me. I’m tired.” He deadpans, eyes practically screaming the level of exhaustion he was feeling right now. “Please, I’ll schedule you for another day. I just can’t right now… Mito will get suspicious.”

“M-Mito? Gon, are you—”

Neon’s caught off guard when the train begins to move, forcing her on his lap.

“Ma’am,  _ please. _ Don’t…” He pleads, tears welling in his eyes. “N-not right now.”

She can tell just how broken he was and comes to a decision. Neon reaches out to the seat besides him and pulls his head to sit onto her shoulder.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that. I should’ve known they went too far on you.” She admits. “I don’t want anything, I promise. I just want to know that you're okay, but you’re obviously not so I’ll be here to accompany you. Is that okay?”

Gon simply enjoys his place on a shoulder he could lean on. He’s comfortable. He can rest his eyes without fearing for another teenager to come along and take advantage of him without paying him. So he does.

_ That might’ve been one of the best decisions he’s ever made. _

***

“Oi, Gon? You okay?” She asks, holding the same amount of concern in her voice as she did that day.

He doesn’t pay much mind to her question and merely continues to think about that day. He’s glad he was able to vent to at least  _ one  _ person without getting judged. Well, it wasn’t technically fair to Neon. What Gon was doing just wasn’t right.

When they got off the station, Neon picked him off the seat and exited. The neighborhood they were in didn’t seem very familiar so she woke the boy up. 

When he regained consciousness, he was more than a little skeptical. Why would she help him? Did she really just wanna provide some aid or was she truly there for sex? Whatever the reason, he was already set on a conclusion. No one would want to help somebody like him for free. That’d be impossible.

  
  


_ Or so he thought. _

  
  


“Gon? Where do you live?” Neon asks, panting from the added weight. “I’ve never been here before…”

“Ah…” Gon was internally panicking right now. If she found out his secret, she was sure to rat him out. So like the ‘smart person’ he was, he lies. “My parents… are fighting right now. My mom sent me off to my broke aunt who needs help with the bills. I have to stay with her until the fighting is over or else I might get hurt…”

It wasn’t exactly all lies. He actually was sent to his aunt’s by his rich father but to say he had been abandoned might have been even harder for him to admit.

Whether it was the diehard pride he held inside of him or the abandonment issues he currently had didn’t really matter. It didn’t change the fact he was sensitive about the subject nor did it change his financial status. Pitying himself wouldn’t do much good either unless he could successfully pull himself another ‘charity worker’ which was highly unlikely in a school like his. 

Neon’s response had been.. rather unexpected however. She was… understanding. She helped him safely get home and even respectfully greeted his aunt. The girl happened to claim to be gay which was awfully surprising to Gon but he later grew to be disappointed in himself.

_ I shouldn’t give in to stereotypes. Jesus Christ. _

And so, she even applied to help him shower. Neon cleaned him with enough care to make him nearly start bawling in the shower. Thankfully, the appliance covered up the tears that were slightly slipping down his cheeks. She originally offered to give him a bath but Gon never really liked them so shower it was. It was relaxing and although there were times when he almost slipped from exhaustion, he was safe because she was always there to steady him. 

Gon was so damn grateful to have her by his side. He was also so damn guilty. Starting a friendship with a lie? How ironic and he always said he hated lies. It’s funny really.

One could even say that he prides himself on the amount of lies he told everyday. It was so unhealthy and  _ hypocritical _ . He hated himself so much but somehow, Gon managed to tell himself a good lie and say that it was  **always** for Mito.

Though sometimes…

  
  


_ It wasn’t for Mito. _

It was for his own selfish benefit. He recognizes this but…

_ He doesn’t stop. _

Gon’s feelings of guilt are overcast by greed. The want to have everything he desires, including the young boy he was so stupidly in love with. 

Ah.

He admitted it.

_ This was a problem. _

He must change the subject. He has to change the subject… He  _ needs  _ to change the subject.

And thankfully, that’s just what Neon does.

“Are you just going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the period?” She scoffs, rolling her eyes. Her voice serves as a reminder that Gon's still in school and he’s grateful for that fact.

“Ah, sorry.” He apologizes, as he always did whenever he zoned out during one of their conversations. (Which happened more frequently these days.) “I was just thinking about the day you bothered me to no end and stalked me.”

That sentence earns him one of her bubbly laughs, which were heavily enchanting to others. To Gon, it just made her seem that more endearing. Neon hops onto her desk, swinging her legs back and forth until eventually, she gets tired of the activity.

“Gon… talk to me.” She demands, as she always did whenever she was bored. “Please?”

Gon answers with the same few words he always said whenever she asked him that very question.

“Do your work.”

Afterwards, he proceeds to stare at the sheet of paper in front of him. He had to do something. Most were gossiping with their friends but Neon was never the type to talk behind others backs so she never joined any sessions. Hence, her awkward pestering.

“B-But, Gon!” She pouts, as she always did whenever he responded with those words. She had heard him say them enough to reply by muscle memory. It was just how close they were.

“No buts. Do your work.”

Neon narrows her eyes at the boy, scowling at his words. “Thanks for the empty convo anyways.”

And so, she heeds his words and begins working on some elective homework that should’ve been done ages ago. No harm done if she sends it before the year ends though.

It’s when Gon finally has the strength to look up at her, he sees a frozen Neon, standing still with her back to his face. “Ne, Gon?” She says, still not facing him. “Is he here for you?”

There stood Killua Zoldyck. Talking with the teacher while covered in leather that suited him quite well. Not that Gon cared or anything...

“No, he’s not here for me.” He responds, with a little more speed than what he would’ve liked. He knew just how suspicious he sounded right now. 

“Ah, of course… So, mind telling me why he was staring at you for the first few seconds he entered. Wait. Don’t tell me… You’re not fucking him, are yo—”

“NEON!”

He ushers her into a chair and attempts to carefully watch the boy without getting suspected of staring. Killua appeared to be…discussing something with the teacher.

  
  


_ No shit. _

  
  


Neon lightly growls before she’s asking him another question. “So, do you like him?”

“No!” He half yells. It comes off more as a loud whisper but she gets the point.

“You sure?” She presses, a worrisome expression on her face as she bit her lip.

“Absolutely. Trust me.”

“..I’ll try.”

Unfortunately, before Gon can look back, there’s no sight of the Zoldyck anywhere.

“..Eh?”

“So, why were you staring?” He says, peering from behind them both with furrowed brows. “Do you plan on letting me apologize?”

Gon takes a few seconds to collect himself from the mess that was his emotions and answers him. “Of course not. I’m not so bad as to make you review your mistakes at school. You can give me a proper apology when all of this is over. After all, our day is coming up. A little more quicker than what was expected.”

“I…I know.” Killua’s response comes off a bit delayed which causes Gon to feel as if he was acting a little too cold. 

Then again, the Zoldyck  _ did _ basically shame him for a decision he made months ago that he regretted. Gon was already aware it wasn’t the best way to go about the situation but to be able to have the fucking audacity to bring back something so obviously offensive pissed him off.

However, holding a grudge against such a foolish situation was nothing more than childish behavior. Gon needed to grow up.

“So…I have to go use the bathroom. I’ll just…leave you two to talk and catch up.” Neon insists, sending a fair wink towards Gon’s direction. He glares at her advances.

He wants to say something to break the silence. Anything works! But before he can open his mouth, Killua’s shutting him up with a tone that sounded so regretful. It almost tears him apart.

“Gon…I shouldn’t have said those words. I was just so frustrated from the sight. It…It made my blood boil. Whatever you do is your business and I have no say in that nor a right to ridicule you for whatever you do. I am so  **sorry.** ”

The victim pauses, parting his lips slightly in surprise before pressing them back in a tight firm line. He looks unimpressed if anything but inside, he’s a little glad Killua apologized. One could say Gon was grateful even.

“I appreciate the fact you took the time to apologize. Means a lot, Mr. Asshole.” He jokes, brushing the ‘joke part’ off when he sees Killua frowning. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Don’t give me that look…or you’ll make me sad too!”

Before Killua can clarify his understanding, he’s being dragged away by another student. 

_ ‘Why..?’  _ Gon asked himself, eyelids sinking under the sight of Palm’s vexed glare _. ‘Of all the fucking times. It’s always her.’ _

“Yo, Killua? We have to go. I swear if I’m late to another meet up because of you…”

He sees said boy whispering a few empty words before complying with her wishes. Gon can’t help but feel…curious as to what he had to say about Palm’s forceful nature. However, for now, that’d have to wait because Neon was peering from one corner of the room with the most roguish smirk on her face that left him shrinking into the safety of his desk.

Gon  **knew** she was planning something or even worse...she figured something out.

Before he could even confront her about it, she was suddenly making her way to the door where Killua and Palm happened to be exiting.

_ Oh no. _

“Neon, w—”

“Oh, you must be Neon!” Palm grinned, sending her a fake smile. “It’s nice to see you without being ushered away from your pompous bodyguards…troublesome, aren’t they?”

Neon’s happy go attitude falters a little, along with her positive presence, but she picks herself up and retaliates.

“And you must be the whore! It’s nice to see you again.” She grins, “Sorry about the besties. They just don’t want me to catch STDs. Like, y’know, what you have!”

Palm’s jaw drops and unexpectedly, Killua’s laughing a little at the exchange. Well, until she jabs him on the side.

“Ouch— Jeez.” He spares Neon a glance, quirks the ends of his lips at her, and lightly tugs his girlfriend away. “I’ll graciously let you insult her. Begone, witch!”

Unironically, she hears a familiar giggle.

Turning around, Neon watches as Gon attempts to keep back a loud laugh that might’ve escalated the situation.

_ ‘So it is true.’ _ The girl found herself thinking, softly smiling at her best friend's gesture, longing to be able to make him that happy someday.  _ ‘As long as he treats Gon right. As long as he makes him happy.’ _

**Neon whimpers.**

***

  
  


“Tsk, what the fuck was her problem?”

“Language, Palm.” Killua sighed, arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other remained occupied. “Just ignore it. She was just joking.”

“Whatever.”

They pranced down the halls, while Killua carried a small basket in hand that was handed to him before they left.

He was told to leave it in the teachers lounge but truth be told, said boy was quite curious when it came to what was inside. However, that wasn’t something for him to uncover.

“Killua…” Palm groaned, stumbling over her feet while strolling. “I don't feel so good.”

Her whining didn’t stop and although Killua had the urge to do anything he could to make her feel better, he needed to deliver this box fast. It was a little too heavy for comfort and the teacher demanded that they needed to get it to the lounge within the next few minutes.

Eventually, they made it to the office but before they opened the door, something certainly interesting happened.

_ Palm threw up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry—


	13. This is Probably Really Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua isn’t sure how bad he’s fucked up yet but he has an idea now at least.

In reality, this SHOULDN'T have happened. There was no fucking way this could’ve happened. Killua was a careful person because of how damn paranoid he was all the time. This really had to be an accident. No other explanation there was no. Fucking. Way.

  
  
  
  


There was no fucking way Palm Siberia was  **_pregnant_ ** _. _   
  
  


“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.” Said Killua, pacing outside the girls bathroom door. “N-No way. I’ve always been careful beforehand this  _ couldn’t  _ have happened. How the hell did she even come to this conclusion? We haven’t been active since—”

He thought back to the party a few hours ago.

“ _ No. _ Not even drunk me is stupid enough…” Killua pauses before slowly walking towards the lockers. Taking a few deep breaths, he kicks them as hard as he can. “FUCK!” 

He’s furious with himself. Out of all the fucking things he could’ve done, getting a girl pregnant had probably been on the top of his ‘You fucking idiot’ list. Just thinking of the possibility made his head crumble with anxiety. 

Killua’s parents were going to  _ kill _ him. They were going to kill him and throw him into the ocean if they found out.

_ If. _

They were supposed to be gone for a couple more days and even if they flew back to the country early, they’d still have a hard time getting back to the district. Besides, there wasn’t even a confirmation yet! Everything would be fine. He wouldn’t die young. Palm’s going to be okay. She’s just… sick.

_ Speak of the devil. _

The door opened to reveal a rather trembling Palm.

She stares at Killua upon the first few seconds she sees him and sighs. He stares back expectantly.

“Well?” He says, attempting to keep his temper under control.

She doesn’t reply. Instead, she drops to her knees and begins crying. When she drops, a stick falls out of her hands.

_ Ah. _

Calmly, he picks it up from the handle. Killua knows he’s shaking with fear when he sees his frail grip on the device. He’s scared.

When he twists the side, his heart drops. 

  
  


_ It’s positive. _

  
  


Palm’s crying becomes background feedback and suddenly, Killua can only process the sound of a faint click in the distance. A few meters away stood Zushi. Killua watches as the boy blatantly stares at the stick and the devastated Palm.

_ What have I done?  _ Killua thinks,  _ I just ruined our lives. _

Zushi’s eyes widen upon realization and he glares at the Zoldyck unfiltered. Killua thinks that…maybe he deserves it.

This was his fault after all.

Effortlessly, he helps Palm up and takes her away. She sobs uncontrollably however, Zushi has no need to please nor help her. It wasn’t his problem. So, as they were doing so, he walked away. Guilt dwells in his stomach but he’s more concerned on how Gon will take this.

He fists his hands in frustration while thinking about his reaction. Zushi wonders if Killua is even thinking about Gon right now. 

The boy pauses in place. “He probably isn’t.” He whispers aloud. 

Funny enough, there wasn’t anything that could’ve been prodding Killua's mind any more than Gon was.

_ ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s going to scold me, isn’t he? Damn it.’ _

The Zoldyck doesn’t really think on how it would affect him nor his emotions for reasons as simple as ‘ _ he doesn’t know how Gon feels about him’ _ . He doesn’t realize the  **degree** of Gon’s honest and pure feelings of love. His head would never be able to wrap around the fact that the Freecss wanted to be with him. Killua was far too oblivious.

The sad part was, Gon was the one suffering the most right now. Everyday. 

And yet, the person who supposedly knew him the most, his darkest secrets, his fears, his dreams, and his weaknesses, had no idea what he was going through emotionally as of now.

  
  


***

  
  


Gon sighs, sneezing harshly. Neon simply stares, clearly wanting a detailed explanation on what happened when she left the classroom.

“How long are you going to stare at me?” He scoffs, sluggishly nibbling at the cookie in his hand. “I’m not going to say anything.”

A little ticked off, she kicks up her legs and crosses them. Her face expresses just how dissatisfied she was with the outcome. A few seconds later, she’s vocally expressing it as well. “I just don’t get it. Why won’t you tell me? Did something embarrassing happen?”

Gon shakes his head and pushes his biscuit aside. “No. Everything was… perfect.”

His tone and sigh came off dreamy and Neon swears she could feel the PDA despite only hearing one sentence.

“...Wow. You’re really into this guy.”

“Shut up.” Gon responds, almost immediately. “We just talked. Though, we did get interrupted by that little—”

“Palm.” Neon corrects.

“..Right.”

Gon takes another bite of his cookie before breaking off a piece to share with Neon. With gratitude, she accepts said offering.

“So why’d you insist on staying over?” She asks, slightly groggy from the blood rushing to her head, most likely due to the position she was in. They were currently in her large room. Neon was laying horizontally from her bed with her head sticking out. Gon remained in his seat by her desk filled to the brim with textbooks and a large gaming monitor.

_ She was a geek. A  _ **_popular_ ** _ one at that. _

“I just didn’t want to go home today.” He says, stomach gurgling. “I’m hungry.”

Neon sighs at his childish behavior and then proceeds to lift herself from the bed. “What’s in the bag?” She questions, pointing to the duffle purse in the corner of her room. “You didn’t want Mito to see you leaving the house like a—”

“Shut it.” Gon fumed, shifting in the gamer chair. “I just… nevermind.”

“So I’m right?” Giggles Neon, playing with her nails. “You’re so considerate. I’m jealous.”

He doesn’t continue to play her games and stands up. The next thing she knew, Gon was grabbing his bag and dumping it on her mattress. “You happy?” He frowned, clearly angry with her.

“Hm, you should change. The party already started, correct?”

“Yep.”

The room goes silent and Gon is sure he hears Neon swear under her breath. Though, nothing happens. He might’ve been imagining it maybe…or maybe he wasn’t.

Either way, it didn’t matter right now so he dismisses his suspicions and immediately starts undressing. Neon looks away and stares at the magazine currently hidden away in her drawer. Hesitant, she takes it out. 

Flipping through the pages, she stops at one particular article and squints her eyes on the figure modeling in an outfit she would’ve liked if modeled by anyone else. Unfortunately, it was ruined for Neon when she saw Palm, posing on page 17 with a gorgeous sun dress on the beach. Her lips were a little parted and her eyes glimmered behind long dark lashes. 

Sometimes, Neon wished she wasn’t so damn gay.

“Neon?” Gon asks, perched right back in her chair with a rather revealing outfit himself. Her thoughts wander back to Palm.

She blinks harshly, as if that’ll snap her out of it. “Ah, um, right. Uh, what?”

“I asked if you were coming?”

“Oh um, sure.”

Gon notices her shameful tone and the red blurring onto her face but figures if she wanted to tell him what happened, she’d have already.

So, they embarked on their journey to party number 4. Or 5. Gon hadn’t remembered the order. Except for the fact he was number 6. Oh right, party four. Yes.

_ ‘What am I doing?’  _ He thought to himself, fidgeting in the passenger seat of Neon’s vehicle.  _ ‘This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous. I  _ **_feel_ ** _ ridiculous.’ _

“Hey! Don’t you remember?” Neon barked, interrupting his thoughts. “I’m a mind reader! Do you know what’s going through your mind right now?”

Gon rolls his eyes at her silly demeanor. “That was ages ago. How was I supposed to remember a joke like that?”

Neon’s eyes narrow before she responds. “First off,” She starts, “It’s not a joke. Second of all, I repeat it like at least every month. Third of all, stop thinking you look weird. You look stunning so start acting confident. You’re amazing! Fourth of all—”

“Okay, I get it!”

Despite trying to come off hostile, he was obviously flustered. The way his hands were quickly brought up to his face confirmed it. 

“You’re adorable!” Neon smiled. 

“Shut up and drive.”

“Okay!”

***

When Killua got another text from Gon saying he’d be at tonight’s party, he wasn’t sure on how to respond or whether he should for that matter. On one hand, it’d be a great stress reliever but on the other, it was probably extremely irresponsible of him and unfair to Palm. Partying and just not giving a fuck about anything while she suffered from the absolutely worst decision ever. 

_ It just wasn’t right. _

Killua stumbles to his closet, squinting his eyes at the selection of clothes he had in his closet. He cursed himself at the limited dress clothing.

_ It was irresponsible. _

The Zoldyck quickly puts on a decent outfit and starts on his hair.

_ It was disrespectful. _

He stares at his tall mirror, satisfied with his appearance. After all, this was Gon...and a bunch of other unimportant people.

**_It was unfair to Palm._ **

Killua fidgets in place, thinking back to their conversation in the classroom.

_ ‘Gon forgives me.’  _ He thought, brightening up a bit.  _ ‘It’s okay. I’m okay. Palm will be fine.’ _

He gave himself the impression that everything was perfectly normal. Killua pushed away reality, simultaneously opening his arms to the carefree fantasy he allowed for himself to fall into for the evening.

Selfish? No. It was for his sake. He can’t think correctly on an empty stomach anyways. It’s not like running away from his problems was a first-time thing. Killua thinks he’s rather advanced in that aspect.

He knows deep down he’s probably a professional by now.

And here the coward stood, right beside his car all dressed up for a party while he disses all of his worries about the girl he happened to impregnate. Like a normal teenage boy. Killua gets another text.

From:  _ Gon Freaks _ **🤡** **_9:37 P.M._ **

_ You coming or not? _

  
  


To:  _ Gon Freaks 🤡  _ **_9:37 P.M._ **

_ Sure. _

  
  


From:  _ Gon Freaks 🤡  _ **_9:37 P.M._ **

_ Then I’ll wait. Hurry up. _

  
  


To:  _ Gon Freaks 🤡  _ **_9:37 P.M._ **

_ Yes, ma’am. _

  
  


From:  _ Gon Freaks 🤡  _ **_9:37 P.M._ **

_ Piss off. 😡😡 _

  
  


Killua decides to keep it at that and leave him on read. It’d probably only escalate if he fed the fire anyways. He shrugs it off and turns off his phone. Eventually, he finds the strength to open the door and start the engine but not without feeling overwhelming guilt. 

No matter. It’d go away. Probably.

At least he hoped so.

“Killua?” He heard a voice call out. Urgently, he scanned his surroundings and stopped at the car parked on the side of the road.

“Alluka?”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were out with… Palm today.”

He couldn’t possibly bring himself to explain the situation, so quickly, he comes up with an excuse. 

“I’m going out with Gon for something. You understand, right?”

Alluka’s eyes narrow. “Is that so?”

Killua doesn’t cower. “Why? You don’t believe me? Look, Gon is waiting for me so I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She’s obviously suspicious but doesn’t act on it. After all, she of all people knew Killua more than he knew himself. Which meant she knew just how oblivious Killua was to Gon’s hidden intentions.

It was safe to say she was glad. Maybe spending more time with Gon would cure his god forsaken stupidity. 

Alas, on the way to the party, Killua had met an unexpected change in plans.

***

“Gon? What are you doing now?” Neon asks, still quite sober. Or sober enough to see Gon was acting strange. “You’ve been waiting at the front entrance for 2 minutes now.”

He doesn’t budge. What could he possibly say? He was waiting for Mr. Zoldyck and that was that. There was nothing more to it.

Neon does not give up however. “Listen, just wait inside. I’m lonely without you and it’s pretty chilly tonight. Please?”

Not even her pleads got through to him. It was at that point that she knew he was going to be stubborn about this. Neon sighs at the current situation. Exhausted, she goes back inside, wandering around the barn the party was currently taking place. 

It looked to be quite rusty but refined in a way. 

She silently wished Gon would stop drooling over some silly boy and would instead enjoy their last days together, in each other’s company, stirring up trouble. After all, it might be their last chance. 

Neon shivers at the thought. It makes her reminiscent.

Of the old days. 

She hears a murmur.

“It’s been 8 minutes. You have 8 minutes to spend with me then I’m going back out.” Gon shouts, loud enough for her to hear over the speakers in the building. “Y’hear? 8 minutes. The clock is ticking Neon!”

The girl softly grins at his words and immediately gets up from her previous position on the stool near the indoor bar.

“Thank you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ This was a mistake.  _ Gon thought, exhaustion crawling up from the cracks of his patience. His hands and legs were freezing and he kept getting hit on from previous customers. To think, he got all dolled up for a boy who didn’t even fucking show up!

Actually, no. It’s only been 5 minutes. 3 minutes and then he’d be back out. 

Everything was so blurry. The lights were way too bright for such a dark scenery and there were bugs flying around. People were dancing themselves crazy and most of them were insanely sweaty. Disgusting and fuck— where was his drink? Jeez. Just his luck. Just his fucking—

“Gon?” A voice called out. He turns around to see Zushi, yet again. 

Sighing, he responds. “Hello, Zushi.”

“Good evening.”

The silence between them was quite awkward and the girl hooked onto Zushi’s arm probably made it even more difficult to get comfortable.

“So…” He asks. “Are you bored yet?”

Gon stares expectantly. “Why?”

“I was just wondering if…” He mumbles, “Y-You’d want to join us?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re going to leave soon and get some fast food. Want to join?”

Sharply, he inhales. “..Maybe. I want to talk to you though.  _ Alone. _ ”

As expected, Zushi shudders. He ushers his new girl away and follows the shorter, eyes often wandering to his bottom. Gon notices it. It was so clear. However, he made the mistake of picking up a random abandoned cup and drinking from said liquid. 

That might’ve been where the night went downhill.

A few seconds later, Gon was tripping over his own two feet in the forest while Zushi only watched from behind. He was worried but didn’t act until they were far enough for no one to see them inside the barn. Finally, Zushi voices his concerns.

“G-Gon? Are you oka—”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

He’s suddenly surprised with Gon’s lips moving against his, gently getting dangerously close. A little too close.

_ This had to stop _ .

And eventually, it did, when Neon shoves Zushi away from Gon with as much force as she could.

“Jesus Christ Zushi!” She barked, “What the hell?”

He responds defensively. “What do you mean? Gon initiated it!”

“Wait, what?” Neon stills, quickly switching directions to the drunk Gon. “This… isn’t right? Gon doesn’t drink... Oh shit. Damn it. Of course! Of fucking course. Can’t go to a single party without getting a drink spiked! Jesus… C’mon Gon, let’s go.”

“B-But..” He whines, “I don’t want to… it’s scary at home and.. and—”

Ironic to what had previously happened today, 

  
  


**Gon pukes.**

  
  


*******

  
  


Headache. A  _ very  _ bad headache. Gon can barely move. The hangover he was clearly having makes sure of it. The stress was already enough to make him struggle to wake up in the morning. This damn migraine made everything go to hell.

“Damn, he's completely out of it.” 

“Alluka, what’d I say about cursing?!” A familiar voice yells. It hurts his head. It felt more like screaming.

“Please don’t yell.” Gon mutters, trying his best to sit up. His efforts were all in vain unfortunately.

Now that Gon was thinking about it, he was hungry too. It’s when he realizes that, that his nose picks up the aroma of coffee. It’s warm, homey and it makes him want to go back to sleep. Then, he found himself craving something.

_ Cheesecake.  _

What a strange request from his stomach. Especially since he’s only had said meal once in his life. However, he didn’t plan on bugging his hosts for such a small tedious demand. Fortunately for his stomach, Killua catches on when he hears a low growl.

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” He says, eyes narrowing at his abdomen. “I already have tea and coffee prepared. You can have one or the other. Do you have anything specific or something you’d prefer to ea—”

“Cheesecake.” Gon immediately replies. It makes the other smile for an unknown reason but Gon finds it best to dismiss the action. 

“Great. I’ll grab your cheesecake… Any specific flavor?” Killua asks, breaking a previous statement the other had him under.

“Just regular old cheesecake. Strawberry drizzled on top would be great though but it’s fine!”

“Hm. Okay.” He pauses before turning away. “Gotoh! You heard the man.”

“Of course, Master Killua.”

Gon’s spooked by the response but figures he must’ve been a butler of some sort. That would certainly explain the use of a formal title. Curious, Gon repeats the few words to himself. It lingers on the tip of his tongue. He likes the sound of it in his head. Though, Killua had still forbidden him of use to his name so that wouldn’t have worked out. Plus, master by itself sounded kinky more than anything. 

A few moments pass by and suddenly, a cart is being pushed delicately into the room, filled with several pastries surrounded by a single plate of cheesecake. Mind you, this was not a slice. No. This...Gotoh, had brought him a full plate of cheesecake. Topped off with strawberries and an over the top design of strawberry drizzle. Just as he had asked.

Gon felt his wallet weep before the meal.

“Enjoy, Master Killua’s dear friend.” The butler bows and then exits the room for him to eat. 

Gon’s curious as to where he should start. He had only requested for cheesecake and this was what he got? Somehow, his stomach was very grateful yet his gut was unsatisfied. Well, not necessarily. More like frustrated with the treatment. Maybe he could sneak some food out for Mito.

“Feel free to steal all the food you want, peasant.” Killua insists out of nowhere, causing Gon to spill a strawberry onto a crepe.

He fixes his posture quickly and clears his throat before responding. “Ahem, didn’t see you there.”

“I bet.”

Gon flushes in embarrassment which the other of course notices.

“You okay?” He asks, wearing that same shit eating grin he had whenever he knew the answer to his obvious question.

The other doesn’t answer however. Instead, he rolls his eyes and begins chewing at his food. He starts with the coffee emitting steam from the mug and works his way down the table.

Killua only eyed him from afar, genuinely curious as to how this animal ate. Gon didn’t dare bother with a fork. He only seemed to care for anything that could fit in his childlike palm. The Zoldyck found it absolutely adorable.

“I bet it’s good.” He attempts for an answer.

Thankfully, Gon gives it to him. “It’s delicious, thank you very much.”

They don’t speak much after that, besides a few “stop staring at me” and a few “no”s. For the most part, it’s quiet. However, that all changes when Killua decides to speak up.

“I… I wanted to talk to you about something.” He says, gulping heavily.

Gon complies. “Sure! You can tell me anything.”

_ The cheesecake must’ve put him in a good mood. _ He thinks, happy Gon had forgotten about him standing him up.

Unexpectedly, the words end up just falling out of him. However…

They weren’t the  **right** words.

“How much did you drink last night to get so fucked up? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Gon stops himself from taking another bite. Hostile eyes meet accusatory ones and for a moment, he feels discriminated against because of his past. It’s a bitter pill to swallow but nothing he hasn’t done before. He just hadn’t thought…he’d be taking this from Killua.

“First off, I don’t drink.” The older says confidently, puffing out his chest. “And second of all, even if I did, I could probably handle my liquor. You think I’d end up as a weak drinker?”

Immediately, Killua responds. “Yes.”

It earns a pouting huff from Gon however the conversation doesn’t advance past that. The older continues to eat in silence while Killua, already quite frustrated with himself for not just being straightforward, paces inside the guest room’s closet. It’s not for any particular reason or rather, he just doesn’t want to look Gon straight in the eye.

The Zoldyck feels as though if he were to do so, Gon would be able to see right through him or he’d be pressured into spilling his guts. One or the other.

He grits his teeth behind a closed door and internally bangs his head on the wall. Of course, Gon would be curious as to why he would be doing so in reality so, mentally hurting himself it was. Killua didn’t  _ dare  _ glance at the other. It could prove to be a terrible mistake.

Fortunately, Gon hasn’t paid much mind to the teenager. He patiently waited for him to come out and kept himself entertained by playing with his food. It was safe to say he was quite proud of his little donut hole tower. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t give a shit about what Killua was going to say. It was just that… he wanted Killua to come onto his own terms first. Pushing him into doing what he wanted wouldn’t be right. Especially after all that the Zoldyck’s done for him. 

So as he was doing before, he waited. 

And waited.

  
  


And waited.

  
  


And  _ waited. _

An hour must’ve passed because suddenly, he was staring at the clock that said 8:39 A.M. when just a bit ago, it was 7:02. Looks like school had to wait. Not that they’ve both never been late before. 

Still, it was strange. Killua had been in said closet for so long that Gon had begun to grow worried. He figured he must’ve been reorganizing the closet or searching for the perfect outfit in such a large wardrobe or maybe… Killua had been hiding. Far too afraid to come out and face the consequences of his rudeness this morning.

The truth was, Gon didn’t know enough about his situation to be able to determine any reliable assumptions. It hurt to admit considering he had been quite proud at how much he knew Killua but Gon had an idea that it might’ve not been enough. It probably  _ wasn’t  _ enough. It might  _ never be _ enough.

And though patience was his motto at first, he wasn’t sure how much he had left. His coffee had gone cold, the warm pastries with a sweet aroma had leveled down, and his precious donut tower had fallen after he accidentally picked one from the base. It was a tragic fall. Quite possibly the saddest he’s ever seen however that wasn’t the point.

The point was his restraint had been wearing thin and he was really close to just kicking down the door and begging Killua to tell him ‘what happened?’. So he did.

Gon kicked up his legs off the bed, a little back sore from probably all that vomiting and strutted to the closet. He didn’t notice the unfamiliar pajama pants he had been wearing nor the T-shirt slipping off his shoulder blades. His only objection was to find out why the hell Killua had been acting so…unusual. Even if it was just because he wasn’t a morning person.

Better safe than sorry, he thinks.

A few seconds pass by. One. Two. Three. 

Then he’s pulling at the door knob, quietly opening it to scare Killua. However, he’s met with a surprise.

  
  
  
  


A nice one at that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of fun to write. i hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


	14. Plans Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation. Painful and hurting but necessary.

Gently smiling, Gon watches Killua’s chest rise and fall with every small breath he takes. He’s sleeping peacefully on the ground, white curls shifting under the pressure of the air condition. It’s beautiful. He doesn’t dare take another step and moves away to alert the butler. 

Unfortunately, before he can, the floor creaks under the pressure of his foot. 

“Fuck.” Gon curses, fumbling when he sees Killua immediately perk awake.

“W-What happened?” He says. 

“Ah, well… You dozed off in here.”

“Oh.”

Killua lifts himself up before facing Gon. The Freecss gulps heavily and forces a smile on his face to which Killua lifts an eyebrow in suspicion.

“So…We should get to school.” Gon insists, staring at the mirror stationed on the door. 

The height difference was laughable, he thinks.

“Probably.” Killua finally answers, turning his neck to see what Gon was looking at before smirking. “Don’t tell me you only just now figured out how shorter you are than me.”

“Height is nothing but a number, Mr. Zoldyck.”

Although Gon swore he saw Killua freeze at the familiar nickname, he dismisses it as nothing but a hallucination. It’s not like Killua actually enjoyed being called that.

Or perhaps he did.

“Only someone who wouldn't have it would say that.” Killua teases.

“At least I don’t fall asleep in my walk-in closet.” Gon shoots right back, a glint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. The younger Killua has to admit, he loves seeing it sparkle like that.

“As if the likes of you would even have one.”

“I can walk in my closet. That’s reason enough to call it as such isn’t it?” Gon laughs, squinting his eyes before pushing more. “Or do you have to have specific characteristics for a closet to be walk-in? Don’t tell me you’ve thought that much about such a thing.”

“When did you get such a smart mouth?”

“If I’m being honest, I’m not sure. I just don’t like losing, you see.”

Killua urges his body forward before leaning into Gon’s little bubble. “Well, you should probably get used to it.”

Gon unconsciously moves closer and tilts his head. “Is that so?”

“It’s so.”

The Freecss bites the inside of his cheek before pulling away almost teasingly. Surprisingly, it’s quite effective on Killua. He follows after the shorter with some form of want. He’s not sure how to define it but all he knows is that it’s  _ dangerous _ .

Dangerous yet addicting.

Quite the feeling. Quite the feeling indeed.

And with that, they exit the closet, both simultaneously getting ready as fast as they could before they were any later to their classes. Well, until Killlua drops everything and runs to the hallway. 

It happens so suddenly that Gon doesn’t really take in the action at first. Eventually, he does and he realizes Killua’s zoomed off on him for no damn reason. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Where’s Alluka and Kalluto?” Cries the Zoldyck, which could be heard all within the manor as he frantically searched for the two others. “Fuck, they’re going to be late!”

Gon hums in confusion. “What do you mean? Aren’t they at a friend’s house?”

“They  _ were. _ Last night before I left, they came home and I’m supposed to drive them to school! Fuck, my parents are going to kill me if Kalluto snitches..”

“Oh,” Gon blinks, “Why not call them and see if their phone picks up inside of the house?”

At this, Killua freezes. “R-Right,” He mutters, “of course.”

Unsurprisingly enough, no ringing is heard within the mansion and the older swears he can hear Killua’s heart drop from where he stood. Poor boy is at risk of getting his ass beat. Not that Gon was in any better of a position a few days ago.

Despite it happening so recently, he looks back on it with nostalgia. Or perhaps it was something else.

That wasn’t important as of now though, especially since Killua had suddenly disappeared into the pool house. Gon raced down the stairs only to see a relieved (almost desperate) male, breathing shallowly as one of his arms clung to the man who had served him that same morning.

“Do not worry, Master Zoldyck.” He says.

“Thank you, Gotoh.” Killua gratefully spats.

Eventually, Gon makes his way towards the two men and takes a lookup and down the taller before smiling. “Nice to meet you, Gotoh!”

“Please,” He greets. “The pleasure is mine.” 

Gon tries to get accustomed to Gotoh’s old way of thinking but ends up giving up when he’s being pampered every two seconds as he attempts to go about his everyday morning routine. Such a thing shouldn’t have been so frustrating but with so many hard decisions, it wasn’t exactly easy.

Then there was the fact that every time he tried to pick up a utensil, he would end up made fun of by Mr. Zoldyck himself because he didn’t choose the correct fork. Who would have thought he’d have been so self-conscious over such a silly thing?

Nonetheless, by now due to extreme pressure from the asshole, he’s committed it to memory, noticing the now appearing curves, sizes, and differences between each. 

He doesn’t know how many times he’s eaten this morning and he’s sure he’s lost count of times Gotoh has given him an awfully rude glare. One only a snob like Killua’s family could’ve given him. 

_ It must be a rich people stereotype that’s actually true,  _ Gon concurs.

And he must’ve been right because not long after when he’s being escorted off the premises alongside Killua himself, a young lady around the age of 21, if not older, opens the passenger door to a long and stretched limo. She also grimaces. Perhaps it was a personal grudge because unlike Gotoh’s, hers was rather… mean and filled with some sort of hatred. Gon pretends not to notice. It would only cause problems. Besides, with the large selection of candies presented to him inside, how could such a minor inconvenience bother him now. 

Gon felt rather guilty. Somewhere around here, would be a starving family or person who would probably be struggling and granted no mercy. They are left with nothing but empty prayers that wouldn’t be answered. Gon, while knowing it’s morally offending, pities those people, because he, too, was in their situations. While others simply looked the other way, pretending to be blind to his pain.

Perhaps that’s why Gon feels a swirling emotion dwell inside of him.

  
  


***

Despite having just thought a little too deep into things, the same boy who happened to be hating humanity changes moods quite quickly when he’s met with his worried friend scrambling up to him as soon as he steps out.

“Jesus Christ, Gon!” Cries Neon, “I was so worried… I thought Zushi did something and interrogated his ass until 3 A.M.!”

And her rambling continues on, becoming Gon’s background feed when he finally thinks about the fact that he wasn’t able to ask the question that was on his mind when he first woke up.

_ How did he get to Killua’s house? _

He has no clue himself, and he doubts Killua came to the party at all. For if the Zoldyck did, he would’ve probably alerted Gon and informed him that he was indeed at the party. With a few threats of course.

Well, then that’s where he might find his answers. His call history.

“Gon Freecss, are you listening to me?!”

Gon panics and fumbles up an excuse. “Ah yes, sorry Neon, I have to get to class. I already missed first period and—”

“You kidding me? I waited right on this spot until you pulled up with ‘Mr—” At this, realization dawns on Neon. “‘Mr. Zoldyck’… Why are you in a car with ‘Mr. Zoldyck.’ It’s a little suspicious, wouldn’t you agree?” Although her tone is teasing, it doesn’t look like she’s joking. It looks like she’s pretty fucking angry and wants answers. Gon gulps at this.

“Look, nothing happened—”

“Nothing happened my ass.”

Gon doesn’t waver. “Let me explain first.”

Neon doesn’t push further and proceeds to listen.

“Okay, so this morning, I woke up in Mr. Zoldyck’s bed— Let me rephrase that. I woke up in  _ one  _ of his beds. I’m 100% sure nothing happened. Nothing  _ could’ve  _ happened.” Gon mutters the last part but prays she hadn’t heard it. “I’m okay. I feel great. Everything feels normal except for the screaming hangover and I couldn’t be better!”

“And this isn’t a cover-up for your... you know.” She doesn’t say it but he knows better. ‘Super mega diehard crush on Killua.’ Is what she wants to say.

“No, Neon, it isn’t. I swear to you.”

“Does that mean you finally admit to it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Can you two stop with the dillydallying and can we just get to class?” Killua interrupts, earning glares from both teens.

“You’re not even in any of our classes.” Says Gon, a little dumbfounded that the Zoldyck’s brain was this stupid.

Neon agrees. “He’s right, y’know. We should get to class. I will see you later, Gon. I got to go to the bathroom.”

“Ah, okay! I’ll see you in class. And as for you…” He scoffs, raising his hand to gently pat the other’s head. “..Thanks. For the hospitality, I mean. I don’t really have an idea as to what happened… but I’m hoping that I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything. I owe you one.”

Suprisingly enough, Killua didn’t take advantage of Gon’s proposal. Gon knows this when he sees him silently staring, looking almost… guilty. Did something actually happen?

His thoughts are interrupted when Killua breaks the silence. “..Gon, I--”

“Hey, Gon?! Can I talk to you?” Neon interrupts, panting and out of breath. “Like… Now?”

“Neon, Mr. Zoldyck was trying to tell me something…”

“Fuck Killua. Get to class already, asshole.” She cursed, “You’re the one who  _ literally  _ suggested it.”

The Zoldyck doesn’t bother with her and paces past her. In that moment, Gon’s anger finally surfaces. 

“...What is it? What was SO god damn important that you had to--”

She doesn’t let him finish. She rushes forward and takes ahold of his shoulders, shaking them violently while she screams four damaging words in his ears. “Palm’s fucking PREGNANT, Gon!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sentence is hard and thick in his ears. He stares into Neon’s eyes for any sign of lying or dishonesty, only to find nothing but pure pity. Maybe he should be mad at her for being sorry for him. Felt like an appropriate reaction to something like this. Unfortunately, he can’t seem to get the words out. He’s not that sad either. Furious would be the right word if he were to be that mad. Though, he can’t really say he was all that angry.

Truth be told, he didn’t know how to feel about this. Truth be told, he didn’t know  _ what  _ he was feeling. All he was sure of was that he was nowhere near the emotion happy.

“Are you okay?” Neon asks, rather solemnly might Gon add. “We can skip school today and just… go to my place and chill? We could watch some shows or something… Or anything you want! Just tell me. Just talk to me.”

He wills himself to force a smile and lifts the two upper corners of his lips in doing so. He doesn’t want her to see him like this. He wasn’t going to ruin today for them. No matter what. 

_ But… _ Gon knew he had to confront Killua. Perhaps it was none of his business. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe he shouldn’t have cared this much about a boy he knew for.. How long? Right, almost 2 weeks. This was ridiculous.

“Gon?” Neon presses once more, giving his hands a light squeeze. “If you need anything, just tell me.”

“Could you help me?”

“God yes, of course!”

“Great, now I need help changing the theme.” He whispers.

Neon short circuits in response. “...Huh? What are you suggesting?..”

“I need your help with the party that’s going down tomorrow. I want it to be unique and… I don’t know… I just don’t want to be basic, I guess. Basic isn’t going to get me 10 K.”

“Is 10K really worth your last days as a Senior?” She pauses before continuing, “C’mon, stop fucking with me. Let’s go hang out!”

“I don’t think you understand. I  _ need  _ this.”

“...Fine. But afterwards, we’re getting ice cream.”

Gon sighs. “Look Neon, I appreciate the concern but I don’t--”

“Who said it was for you?” She growls. “A girl could eat…”

Oh, Neon. One of Gon’s few good rocks. Funny, considerate, and smart. Sometimes, he wishes he never met her. He doesn’t deserve her. Or so he likes to think. Neon likes to argue it’s the other way around, but that’s neither here nor there.

“So school or no school?” Piped Neon.

Gon gives her another smile. “School. Might as well enjoy as much of it as we can.”

He watches her grin back and automatically eases into a relaxed manner. Who knew such a miniscule moment of silence could be so calming? Well, it was. And that was all that mattered.

Gon leads the way to the classroom and stills for a few seconds. How exactly did Neon find out about Palm anyways? Had Palm ended up confiding in her due to pressure or was it another case of eavesdropping? He wants answers even though he knows if he continued to prod on the subject, it’d only hurt more.

Though, then again, he could always ask at another time. Now, they’d enjoy the last few chances they had as reckless teenagers.

Yeah, Gon was certain he could be satisfied with that much.

  
  


.

  
  


This was a bad idea. Going to school for the hell of nostalgia? What the fuck was he thinking? All it ended in was staying in the same building with the same people who annoyed the fuck out of him. Nothing good could come out of that. Only a headache. Or perhaps he was just still pissed.

Probably the latter.

“You have a resting bitch face.” Neon quips, chewing on the nth lollipop she’s had today. 

“Thanks. After years of school, it just comes to me.” 

She smacks on the sucker. “Nah, you’re just livid. If you want to go scream at Killua, I’m right behind you. Just say the word, and we’re going.”

Gon doesn’t give in to temptation and refuses to budge. “I’m fine, thank you very much.”

“Your loss.” She sighs, sinking into her seat.

Gon didn’t plan on bothering Killua today. Perhaps tomorrow, on the day of the big party, would he confront the boy.

Too bad he failed.

Not even 2 hours later, when he’s passing Killua down the hall, he’s shoving him into the janitor's closet with as much force as he could manage.

Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone paying attention to his actions. Even if someone did happen to see them action, it wasn’t like it was anything special. They’d assume it was another case of ridiculing others and would proceed to leave it at that. Gon knew that much.

“...You.” He huffs, pitting his forearm in front of his neck, “We need to talk.”

He doesn’t budge. No, he gently takes hold of his arm and calmly puts it back at Gon’s side. After that, he neutrally asks, “What is it?”

As if he had done nothing wrong. No, he was pretending he did nothing wrong.

“I know.” 

“About what?” He asks yet again, with such an oblivious tone.

“I know about Palm.”

A mortified expression crosses Killua’s face, which confirms Neon’s accusations. Gon hoped it wasn’t true but… there was no helping the reality of the situation. 

“Gon, I can explain—”

“Then explain.” He steadily states.

Killua takes a deep breath before continuing. “Gon before I explain, promise me you won’t think any different of me. I’m begging you. I know that… in some aspect, you’re probably really pissed I didn’t tell you.”

“Pissed?” He scoffs, “Pissed doesn’t even begin to describe how I’m feeling. Pissed doesn’t even scratch the service! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Let me talk, damn it! Just promise me, please.”

Gon gulps heavily before complying. “Fine.” He takes a seat atop an empty bucket. “I won’t. If your explanation isn’t complete shit.”

Killua nods and sets the back of his head on the wall slowly before sinking to his knees. “The day of a party, we had a fight. Shalnark’s, I think. I was really upset and drunk and on the way home, Palm dragged me somewhere. I’m sure you can guess what happened.” He pauses a bit to observe Gon’s actions. Gon’s expression remains neutral, so he continues. “A few days later, everything is going great. Well, until she tells me the news. At first, I was a little quick to think she was lying since I know I’m not the type to fuck without protection but then—”

“She showed you a test.” Gon interrupts.

Killua freezes at first but composes himself and nods his head assuringly. “...Yes, she showed me a test. That day, you asked me to go to that party.”

“Right. So what happened last night?”

“Last night… I saw your text. I was going to go to the party—”

“Knowing that the woman you fucking impregnated was suffering?” He pipes, standing up.

The younger bows his head in shame. “I was going to leave until mid drive, I just couldn’t bear the guilt. So I went to Palm’s house, comforted her until she stopped crying, and then got a call from you.”

Gon raises a hand. “Stop, I’m going to check my call history. Once I do, play me the voicemail because I  _ know  _ you did not play my voice to your jealous girlfriend while she cried her eyes out.”

Killua nods silently, wincing slightly at the ring of the school bell. Though it was muffled, he couldn’t help but shiver from the shrieking blares. 

Once given a nod, he scrolls through the many voicemails left by Gon, stopping at the earliest one that came from last night.

The first voicemail plays, starting out softly before steadily getting louder.

_ ‘..Mr. Zoldyck? Where are you?’ It starts before pausing. ‘Call me back and tell me where the fuck you are! I… Zushi’s here. And I’m panicking because I’m afraid Neon might be so  _ so  _ mad at me. Please call me back!’ _

Killua looks up to see a confused expression from Gon. “Should I continue?” He says, earning another neutral nod of the head.

Hesitantly, the younger plays the second.  _ ‘Mr. Zoldyck! It’s been too long— Wait, let me check the time.’ Silence. ‘It’s been 10 minutes! Pick up already!... Please.’ _

Killua plays the next. ‘ _ Mr. Zoldyck, I  _ fucked  _ up so badly. Zushi— He’s— Ah, god I can’t do anything right… But I’m glad I can still rely on you… Please just call me back.’ _

_ ‘Mr. Zoldyck!’ He yelled in one particular mail. _

_ ‘Mr. Zoldyck…’ He whispered in another., _

_ ‘K-Killua!...’ He sobbed in the last. _

“K—Mr. Zoldyck.” Gon says, blinking back the tears threatening to drop. “Did you listen to any of them?... Because judging by your reaction to these—” He points to the broken down Zoldyck in front of him. “It seems like you dismissed them. Well, that’s alright. I’m glad more than anything. Palm shouldn’t have to hear that.”

“So,” He demands more than anything, “How the hell did I get to your fucking house?”

The albino wipes at his eyes, standing up to deliver a well deserved hug to Gon before whispering the answer in his ears. “I went to check if the party was still going on around 2 A.M. Neon was there. She looked scared and frantic and she was searching for something. I figured you were lost but after trying to find you myself in the crowd for a while, I knew where you went. It was a bit of a stretch but… I was right.”

Gon stoops his head in this dip of Killua’s neck. “Oh yeah, hotshot?” He cries softly. “Where was I?”

“You already know, don’t you?”

“PokéTown.” The shorter laughs, weak. “I can’t believe I’d be so basic as to—”

“Well, it was a short walk. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Though, they were closed. So I just drove around until I saw you sitting by the entrance, drunk as hell.”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“I’m just telling the truth.” Killua sighs. “Anyways, after that, I took you home, called Palm to tell her I had to pick up Ikalgo from a party and tucked you into bed. You kept fidgeting at first so I had to stay until you fell asleep.”

“Oh gosh…” Gon whimpers, shaking his head. “I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?”

He doesn’t respond, just settles for resting his head on Gon’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, I did.” Gon reasons.

“Yeah. Told me that you thought I was cute.”

“WHAT—”

“I’m just fucking with you. You were nearly passed out so you stayed pretty quiet. It was a nice change from the usual.” 

Gon smacks him yet again. “I hate you.”

“I know.”

The older pushes Killua away, moving to get out of the confining space. He doesn’t dare look into those melting icy eyes, he can’t. He will not allow his hormones to make his forgiveness for him. Gon was glad he chose Palm over him, truly, but he would be lying if he told himself that… he was happy about it. 

So, he proceeds to move out before he’s infected from the Zoldyck’s charm any further. This wasn’t good. 

Well, that plan backfired once Killua took ahold of his wrist and swayed him into his arms once more, not caring for the fact the older could have possibly slipped.

“W-What do you think you’re doing?” Gon stutters, scrunching his nose in disapproval. 

_ “I just want to say I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I should have told you sooner. I should have been there for you at the party. I shouldn’t have fucking messed with Palm like that when I knew she was just trying to keep me on a tight leash but Gon. I can’t let go. Not like this. You mean so much to me but I can’t leave her right now. This is my fault. I have to make this right. I’m so sorry. But don’t get me wrong, I still want you.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Is what Killua  _ wanted  _ to say.

“Sorry, that was an accident. I— Have a good day.”

Gon broke off his hold, biting the inside of his cheek as if he was disappointed. He shouldn’t have expected anything more but… he wishes Killua said something different.

Gon turns on his heel and walks out the door without so much as a look back. It was pointless anyways. What was he going to do? Say another empty apology again?

He’d get over it soon—

_ Fuck. He needed to talk to Killua about the theme of the party later.  _

_ Later seemed like a good time. _

“Oh, Gon!” He hears a yell, “Where the  _ FUCK _ have you been?! I had to stay in that wretched classroom for 20 minutes with Mrs. Gilders alone and you know how much she fucking hates me. I almost went insane and literally fucking left. What the hell man?”

Gon couldn’t hold in his relief when he saw Neon again. Perhaps the tension in that room did have some effect on him. “Neon.” He says, voice breaking up. “Gosh are you a sight for sore eyes.”

He holds her in his arms as if they hadn’t hugged that day. However, that didn’t make it any less peaceful. 

“Are you okay?” She automatically asks, warming up to the embrace.

“Yep, now that you’re here.”

Neon sighs and bops the back of his head, still sort of pissed he ditched her. “So… I take it you confronted him.”

“Yep.”

“What happened to doing it together?”

Gon steps away, smiling before finally giving her an answer. “It was something I had to do by myself. I do appreciate you trying to help but I have it covered.”

Neon attempts to reach for her best friend to which he reacts with a shaky breath that sounded like ‘stop’. She knew he never liked being vulnerable, especially in the comfort of others, but that didn’t make it any better to see him curl into his knees, clearly distressed.

Even so, Gon doesn’t bother with her advancements. A blink and a swallow was more than enough to force that scream down his throat. He’ll be okay.

Yeah.

Neon pats him a few times before walking off into the empty halls, insistent on finding someone who  _ could  _ help Gon. Zushi was her best bet, even if he did make a move on him while he was drunk.

While she was off to search, Gon’s stomach churned with an awful feeling. It wasn’t anything like guilt… just pure pain. Maybe he deserved it.

_ That probably was the case _ , he thinks.

  
  


.

School was finally over and Gon didn’t feel any better. Tomorrow was game night for the event and he had no ounce of confidence that could possibly get him through the upcoming hours. Even so, he continued thinking over possible themes. They hadn’t even started brainstorming let alone decoration. Decor could wait but planning was a priority so they could grab all of the necessary resources.

Amid thinking and stepping down the entrance stairs, Gon tripped and stumbled over, bumping into some stranger that had both of the teenagers tumbling down the stairs.

“Ow… Sorry about that, are you okay?” He asks while hissing at the pain sharpening against his knee. Damn concrete.

“Ah, I am so sorry! I didn’t— Excuse me, do you need that treated! Oh gosh, I’m such a klutz—”

“Hey, it’s fine. Nothing too bad. I’ll clean it up earlier. Also, um wait… You’re—” Gon pauses for a bit and presses a finger to his chin before finally remembering. “You’re Komugi, right?”

Gon sees the multitude of items scattered across the ground all with her name and quickly picks them up, looking at her expectantly for an answer. 

As awkward as ever, she does. “Y-Yes! Thank you for helping me! Also, my apologies... I don’t recall your name. I am terribly sorry—”

“No worries! I’m all bruised up anyways. What’s another scab gonna do? And as for the name, I’m Gon.”

“ _ Oh, gosh.  _ Please, allow me to make it up to you!”

“Nah, I’m good. See you around.” He dismissed, dusting and picking himself up before frowning once more. Had it been anyone else, he might’ve snapped. Thank God the person he actually did end up running into was the school heartthrob. She was sweet and innocent. No need to ruin her rest of the week.

In the corner of his eye, he can see a familiar asshole running up to the girl, immediately noticing the bruise on her pale forearm. Gon suspected from the amount of concern Meruem was showing that the fair maiden had also captured his heart as well. 

_ Ah, good for them _ , he sighs.  _ Good for them. _

The rest of the day was just going to be planning. That’s all he could really do at this point.

Plan and plan and plan and plan.

“Gon!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i forgot about this fic. My apologies... Youll get you’re updates T-T


	15. Plans Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which these two continue to cause chaos for poor Neon and she has to remind Gon of something he’s seemed to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late. I know-

“Gon!” Killua calls, stepping down the front steps of the school. To be honest, the innocent tone he used pissed Gon off. 

Even so, he responds. “Yeah? What is it?”

“We never finished planning out my house.” The boy explains, jogging up to the other. “We only have until tomorrow. We should finish now, shouldn’t we?”

Gon only sighs and slides his book bag off his shoulder, pulling out a long scrolled poster board. He opens it up on the concrete floor, wincing due to the still bloody knee incident.

“Woah, you okay?” Killua asks, dropping to the ground to inspect the wound. “You should get this treated before it gets infected. It might get worse at the party tomorrow, y’know?”

“I’m fine—”

“I guess it’s no use. You’re coming with me.” 

The younger lifts Gon and helps him get up. At first, he protests… brutally. 

Gon pushes Killua, trying to limp away, only for Killua to run after him and wrap his arms under his shoulders. Quickly, he drags the Freecss into his car, lifting him into the backseat before closing the door. 

Before Gon had anytime to react, his items were being thrown into the front passenger seat and Killua was already in his place behind the steering wheel.

“Buckle up, princess.” He teased, driving off almost immediately. Thank god there were only a few people still left in the parking lot.

Gon frantically searches for his phone, sighing in relief when he feels it in his back pocket. When he does unlock the device, he immediately scrolls to Neon’s contact and calls her.

“Yo, Gon?—”

“That asshole abducted me!” Gon yelled into the speaker.

“For good reason.” Quips Killua.

The other line goes silent before Neon’s bursting out laughing. “I know! I saw it from the inside of the building. Nice show, you two. Quite the comedy act.”

“See? Neon gets it.” He laughs, “Besides, I didn’t do it for nothing. We have to get to work, Gon!”

“And I’m coming.” She declares, starting up her own car. “Don’t worry Gon! I’ll be there soon and we can work together. By the way, Mr. Zoldyck?”

Killua hums in response.

“Fuck you.”

Soon afterwards, the dial tones and Gon’s the one laughing uncontrollably. From the corner of his eye, he can spot the clearly frustrated pout Killua had. Looks like he’s taken a liking to Neon.

“That’s what you get.” Gon scoffs.

“Eternal love? Yes. Yes, I do believe I deserve it.”

The Freecss grimaces at his annoying behavior and kicks his feet up on his seat in a futile attempt to piss him off.

“Oh wow. Nice kicks.” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

It remains silent for the rest of the ride, minus the annoying humming Killua was doing. Thankfully, throughout the remaining 10 minutes, they remained calm and had a tranquil drive to the Zoldyck Manor.

When they did reach their destination, Gon was the first to climb out of the car, walking as best he could with the scratched up knee he had. Though, it was pretty much an act. He wanted to limp his way to the kitchen so bad but he was aware that Killua would be more concerned for his well-being.

So here he was. Making a fool of himself out of pure stubbornness.

“You know where the kitchen is, right?” Killua asks, dropping off his keys by the entrance. “Do you need directions?”

“I’m well aware you have a gigantic house. No need to stick it in my face.” Gon responds, tripping slightly. He lands on the face of the counter, upset by the cold temperature it had. By the time he stood back up, Killua was right behind him, appearing over his shoulder. 

“I have something to help you feel better. It’s going to hurt at first but just take it as well as you can. I’m here.”

That was possibly the cheesiest fucking thing Killua’s ever said to Gon. Even  _ Gon  _ knew that much, and he lived off cheesy comedies with his aunt! That was— That was!—

“Ew.” He swatted away at the Zoldyck, stacking himself onto the counters. “Just get on with it. I’ll be fine.”

Killua nods in agreement, shuffling throughout his kitchen. He was searching for a first aid kit, Gon figures. I mean, what else could he be talking about?

“Ah, here it is!” He gasps, handing Gon some sort of cream. “Try it!”

Gon freezes. “Is that… lube!?”

The Zoldyck deadpans in response. “No. It is not. It is an antibiotic. Idiot.”

He furrows his brows. “Sure… Just hurry up. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

Killua applies water to the wound first before eventually reaching for cloud cotton balls and cleaning it up with alcohol. After a few painful seconds of enduring the scorching heat that targeted his knee, Gon tensed at the cold cream he was spreading around. Finally, it was over and all was said and done. Soon after that, Killua gathered a bandage and wrapped it firmly. 

They spared each other a shared glance and stared until Gon realized how half lidded his eyes became. Thankfully, Killua breaks the gaze first. 

Upon waking up from that dreadful hypnotism, Gon hopped off the counter and made his way to Killua’s room to cooperate with his own ideas. It looked the same as last time he visited with the sole exception that it was slightly more organized. 

The poster with a gold, black, and white theme was stationed neatly in a dark corner opposite of where his bed stood. He stared blankly as half of it was scribbled over and barely readable. 

_ What the hell happened?...  _ Gon thinks while turning around suspiciously to an embarrassed Killua. “What happened?...”

“I… I have no idea.” Killua admits, speeding past to confiscate the board and toss it before it caused him any more stress. “Well, let’s get started.”

Gon resists the urge to sit on his lap and force his shirt off of him and instead sits idly at his feet, unravelling the poster board on the carpeted floor beneath them. “This is what I have planned out. A—”

A knock at the door interrupts Gon briefly.

“Holy shit, my parents aren’t home yet, are they?!” Killua freaks, “Fuck, hide Gon!”

He immediately slides under the bed and waits patiently as Killua nervously opens the door. 

“H-Hello?—”

“Hey, brother. This girl said she wanted to see you!” Alluka says, peering over his shoulder. “Huh. I could have sworn Gon was here… Anyways, here she is.” Alluka moves out of the way and Killua stares blankly at Neon. 

“Where’s Gon?” She asks, eyes narrowed and foot tapping the floor. 

Killua sighs in relief. “You can come out now, Gon!”

Also slightly relieved, he pops out from under the bed and crawls until he can get up. Gon sticks his tongue out and waves with enthusiasm. Considering Neon was now here, there was definitely a decreased chance of ripping each other’s throats off.

And a more increased chance of making a decently fun party.

  
  


______

  
  
  


“Beach party!” Neon shouts, throwing her hands in the air. “It’s literally perfect and no one will expect it!”

  
  


“Duh. Because we’re nowhere near a BEACH!” Killua reasons, rolling his eyes.

Gon stifles a giggle and forces it down his throat before he’s contributing to the conversation. “Killua’s got a point, y’know? How would that even work? It’s like celebrating Halloween in the middle of Christmas.”

“Oh, so you’re taking sides with the edge lord.” She scoffs.

“Am not.” Killua gasps.

“Please, your wardrobe and attitude says otherwise, you over dramatic idiot.” 

“E-Enough!” Gon laughs, clutching his stomach. When he settles down, an idea comes to mind. “Maybe we can fit in the beach theme somehow… It’s certainly an idea.”

Killua crosses his arms. “I guess so…”

“Ooh, you could do a fancy type of beach party!” Neon suggests.

“Or…”

“A beach themed party with a hint of masquerade!” They both yell in unison. Afterwards, it’s a little silent until Neon’s breaking the awkward moment.

“...Are you two idiots?” She chuckles, “Those are two different themes. A beach. A masquerade ball. God, you guys are so gross. The fact that you can read each other’s minds speaks for itself, the fuck. Same sped brain cell, I  _ swear— _ ”

“Hey! A beach-masquerade party doesn’t sound that bad.” Gon pouts, “I think it’s a great idea.”

“Yeah, because you came up with it. Then again, I have to agree. It does seem pretty cool.” Killua comments, laying on his bed with his legs hooked off the edges. Gon sat at his side, crisscrossed while staring below where they had their plan mapped. Neon sat in front of it on the floor where Gon previously was and stared with a hint of criticism in her eyes.

“Whatever, it’s your party at the end of the day. Just don’t blame me if it ends up completely garbage.” Neon sighs.

After that, she began plotting notes onto Gon’s basic beach plan. They decided on having formal beach wear being the dress code and were currently debating on whether to add masks to the list. 

“You’re ridiculous. You know how stuffy masks would be in this heat?” Killua says, stretching his neck back. “We are  _ not  _ doing that.”

“And why not? It would add to the whole masquerade theme! Plus, it’s pretty aesthetic, don’t you think?” Gon rebuttals, kicking his feet up on Killua’s lap. “I honestly don’t know why you’re complaining. You contributed to the whole idea!”

“S-Shut up.”

“Nope! You have to deal with this  _ all  _ day.” He declares, triumph written all over his face. 

“Whatever, let’s just get to work.” Neon groans, “You two are too much for my poor heart, I’ll die of stress at this point.”

“Calm down, you’re barely 18.” Killua spats.

“And? Gosh, so inconsiderate for someone who’s to be a future CEO of his company. I’m awfully disappointed.”

Oddly enough, silence ensues the room. Gon supposes all of the words slipped away once he heard the position CEO. It wasn’t as if he had forgotten his previous conversation with Ikalgo about Killua’s #1 fear.

His fear of  _ growing up. _

“Ah, uh, Neon—” He says, stumbling on his words. “Maybe we should stay on task.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Let the spoiled brat worry about others’ problems instead of her own. Just because your daddy got all of those private tutors for you doesn’t mean you're the smartest person in the world. You won’t last a fucking  **second** at your new school. It’s a different ballpark where you don’t get help. Have fun failing—”

“Killua, what the hell?!” Gon scoffs, “What are you saying? Neon’s the smartest person at our school?!”

“All thanks to daddy dearest. He paid a couple of people off to raise her grades so she could get into a couple of good colleges. I shit you not when I say this girl is about as smart as a brain dead donkey.”

“Cut it out! You’re being an ass!”

“Oh shut up, you slut. Just because you have a little experience with some rough dudes who don’t know how to keep their dicks in their pants doesn’t mean you know what real life is like—”

Once again, Killua’s slapped right across the cheek.

“Shut the fuck up, you spoiled idiot.” Gon laughs through gritted teeth. “You think you know everything and have all the information in the world when in reality, you’re scared shitless of the unknown. You’re afraid just like everybody else so don’t think for a damn second you know what it’s like in my shoes.” He shoves him before saying one last thing. “Fuck you.”

Running on pure anger, Gon attempts to storm out only to be stopped by Neon’s hand. “Don’t.” She whispers, “He’s your only ride home.”

“And what about you?”

“I have to make a few stops so if I do take you home, you’re not getting there until tomorrow…”

“Ah.” He forces a smile. “Okay. I’ll walk—”

“Gon.” She persists.

“Fine.”

“Okay, stay. I am going to go grab a drink. You are going to go stay in his room and brainstorm. We both know we won’t be able to win with just the party so  _ please. _ Think of something and try to get along for the sake of my sanity and yours.”

With an eased expression, Gon leans his head on his best friend’s shoulder. “Hurry up before I murder him. I’m so sorry he said that to you.”

“...It’s fine. Now, go.”

“Alright.”

When he goes back inside, he didn’t expect to see Killua laying on his bed without a care in the world. He expected to see him filled with regret and remorse— Not fucking relaxed. However, he made a promise to Neon. He was going to get along with him and that was final.

He wanted to say something… anything to break this absurd silence! Yet for some unknown reason, his mouth fell short of expectations and he was left speechless. 

_ Why can’t Neon get a fucking drink faster. _

“Yo.” Killua shuffles in place, taking a look at Gon before moving back. “I just…”

“What?” Gon says with a gulp.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that about your best friend or you. That wasn’t… that wasn’t right. I was being a dick to you and it was only fair you do the same.”

With a furious twitch of his eye, Gon sits on the bed besides Killua and stares him straight in the eye. “You’re a shitty apologizer.” He puts simply, smiling.

“I deserved that.”

“And a shitty comforter.” Gon huffs.

“I deserved that.” Killua, once again, repeats.

“And a shitty person.”

“I deserved that too.”

“And you’re shittily arrogant.”

“I…” He pauses before furrowing his brows slightly. “...Also deserved that.”

“And a shitty apologizer.” Gon snickers before having his previous smile sink. His teeth grit in response. “You’re so fucking bad at it you total asshole. You piss me off and frustrate me so much it hurts. It hurts so much and you just… act as if you do nothing wrong. Damn it, Killua you’re such a shitty apologizer.”

“Alright, I get it.”

“Do you, you shitty apologizer?” Gon asks.

“Gon, enough. I get it.” Killua mutters.

“I don’t think you do. You are a shitty apologizer.”

“Gon—”

“Shitty apologizer.”

“Look, what do you want me to say? Huh? Tell me! What do you fucking want? What do I need to fucking do to be able to gain your forgiveness or have a little peace between us? I just want to be friends again, god damn it!”

Gon freezes. 

“I….”

Not too much time passes until his thoughts finish his sentence for him.

_ ….I want you to touch me! _

“I don’t know what I want.” He instead says, staring down.

Consequently, Killua frowns and presses closer. “That’s okay.”

“Oh yeah? Says the person who was just bitching at me to speak my fucking mind.”

“Look, I don’t know what you want me to do and quite frankly, I’m not sure if anything will help right now but just know that I’m here, Gon.” Killua smiles softly. “I can put our differences aside and hear you  **out** . I don’t have a problem with it in the slightest and I’d be more than happy to help. Seriously, anything.”

“Killua…” Gon found himself unconsciously saying. Truth be told, Gon thought it was too good to be true. He didn’t want to twist Killua’s words to his own greedy will. He knew Killua didn’t think of him like that, he knew that but… He can’t help the swarming fantasies that burst open at his kind words.

Oddly enough, the Zoldyck follows along with his awkward distant chanting. “..Gon.”

It’s an odd feeling, the one clawing at Gon’s chest. A swirling bright light, circling and circling. He isn’t sure how to describe it… He knew that he didn’t have the most platonic feelings for Killua but _this…_ _this was different._

And he’d soon learn that perhaps, just maybe, whether the delusional thought came from his stuttering desire or the plain, honest truth, Killua Zoldyck  **did** harbor some form of romantic or strong emotions towards him as well. 

Had they not been interrupted by the sudden swing of the bedroom door, (courtesy of Neon), maybe Gon’s hands might’ve found their way up Killua’s chest. Maybe Killua’s slender fingers may have found themself further up from their current position on the sides of Gon’s thighs.

Poor pining Gon may never find out because as the door opened, his hands flew from the Zoldyck’s abs and his body hopped away (he supposes somehow in between longingly staring at Killua, they both drew closer); likewise, Killua’s wandering hands that somehow straddled their way up Gon’s thighs also hid behind his back.

Even as Neon rambled about finally having thought of an idea to attract attendance, Gon couldn’t help but dwell on the brief exchange.

What was Killua going to do?...

  
  


For what reasons had his hands snuck up, quick and fast yet gentle. So fast, gentle, that he himself didn’t even know they were there until they weren’t.

He figures Killua must’ve been wondering something of similar topics because from the corner of his eye, he could detect a hint of confusion from Killua’s expression as it stared back at him. 

How awkward this was.

“...Lover!” Neon yells, quite exasperated.

“What?” Killua and Gon both say simultaneously. Also in unison, they turn their heads to each other and smile. That genuine smile brought uncertain ease to them.

Unfortunately, Neon was not as happy. “So neither of you were listening. I’m about to save your asses and you two are too busy being lovey dovey and it’s  **gross...** What have you done to my best friend, asshole? It’s been two fucking minutes since you guys were biting each other’s heads off and now you made up?”

Killua rolls his eyes in response. “Calm down, chihuahua. He’s just really sensitive right now—”

“Shut up.” Gon interrupts, “Please continue, Neon. We need all the help we can get.”

“Excellent!” She turns on her heel and points a stick towards the planning board stationed on the floor. “Now let me ask you this. What makes a good party? List things we don’t have if you wanna get to the point faster.”

“Uh… Well, the food, the music—”

“Why does it matter?” Killua sighs. “Just tell us.”

“No, you gotta work for it since you wanted to ignore me.”

He pauses a bit. “Fine. Usually at parties…” As if he hesitates to continue further, Killua pauses for a bit. “There’s always one person everyone just revolves around.”

“Bingo! Right on the money as always, Killua. I guess that explains a lot—”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Oh, who’s the ‘it’ person at parties?” Gon asks, scrunching his nose. “I don’t think we have one…”

Both Neon and Killua grimace at the boy before explaining. “Trust us… there is one. However, they won’t be able to make it because they’re planning a party.”

Almost instinctively, Gon grimaces. “Ugh, it’s Palm?”

“PFT— No, you idiot!” Killua bursts out laughing, “God, you’re slow. It’s you! You’re the it person! But since you’ll be busy making sure everyone’s having fun, you won’t be able to do dumb shit and entertain them. We have to have someone else attract them… So, who else is popular?”

Gon presses a thumb to his lip. “Hmm… Meruem?—” 

Before he can stop the word from exiting his mouth, it’s already hung in the air, clear and heavy. Killua was going to kill him, wasn’t he?

“...Yeah, he should work.” He finally says after a few minutes, however the tension remains.

Neon attempts to cut it. “Alright, good job. You’re on the right track now we have one more question.”

“How do we get him to come?” Gon asks, lifting a brow.

“Yes! Absolutely! He isn’t the type to go out much save for a few exceptions. Now let’s think about it.” Neon grins, “Why would he come to our party? Hint… I was in the middle of saying it before I realized you guys weren’t listening.”

“Hmm…” 

Strangely enough, it didn’t take long for Gon to come up with an answer. “Komugi…”

“Huh? What’s that?” Killua inquires.

“Pfft, no. It’s a who. Or… she. He’s like.. really into her.”

“Yeah? Seriously?”

“Well… Kind of, yeah.” Gon explains, shuffling a bit. “She’s… really into him too. We just need to find out how to bring her.”

“Yes! Leave that up to me.” Neon giggles, “She owes me a favor so I can get her to bring Meruem.”

“Excellent… So how do we announce that Meruem’s going—” Killua’s interrupted by condescending laughs coming from the others.

“Oh, Killua. Sweet, naive Killua. We don’t have to do anything, his little fans will spread the word themselves…” Neon proudly claims, smirking.

“Yep. Okay, so… We have a band. We have food. We have entertainment. We have a handle on decorations that we have yet to start putting up. We have— What else do we have?... Oh wait we have—”

“Uh, I’ll be right back guys.” Killua disrupts, speeding out of the room in record time.

Just as he’s out the door, Neon’s taking his spot on the bed and glaring at her best friend.

“Are you an idiot?” She says.

Not surprisingly, Gon takes offense. “What do you mean? I don’t think I did anything particularly stupid today…”

“I’m telling you to stop flirting with him! The man has a pregnant toxic girlfriend that will bite your head off if you smile a little too fondly. Not to mention, he’s an ass himself!”

“W-What? I know all of that but… I wasn’t flirting with him!”

She laughs. “Oh sure, Gon. C’mon man you really expect me to believe that? Like you two weren’t about to jump each other’s bones before I walked in.”

“N-No! I-It wasn’t like th—” Realization freezes him. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Oh,  _ fuck!” Gon groans, falling back onto the mattress. “Shit, shit, shit what am I going to do.”

“Look, it’s fine just… set some boundaries and  _ try  _ to follow them?”

“I already did that! Honestly, I don’t really remember why we started speaking again but… I can’t just… I don’t  _ want  _ to stop. I really don’t want to…”

Neon sighs and wraps an arm around Gon. “It’s whatever. Do what you want. Just make sure not to get too close, alright? If he hurts you, I will kill him.”

With a wet laugh, Gon pulls Neon into a hug and grins. “Thanks, mom. I appreciate it and you so much. Now, let’s start putting this dumb stuff up because tomorrow, me and Killua will be helping the band move in and setting up the food. We also need to buy alcohol tomorrow and the only mass provider that has quality drinks is two hours away.”

“Alright! Let’s get to work!” 

“Yeah, I’m down. Where are we starting?” Killua says, leaning on the doorframe with a smile.

It takes all of Gon’s will to ignore that sweet curve of Killua’s lips and answer him. “...We’re splitting up and dividing the work… The things I ordered, with your money of course, should be coming in just about…”

The doorbell rings.

“Now. Shall we begin?”

By the time the sentence has left his mouth, Killua’s already at the stairway near the door. 

Gon was a little surprised but ultimately just followed after. Neon trails behind with confusion. 

All she could hope for now was that they kept their hands off each other because come tomorrow, Gon was going to face Palm and the reality of the situation. That at the end of the day, Killua was going to do the right thing and go back to her _every_ _single_ **_time_**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the day of the party if that isn’t clear— Meaning there’s about two chaps left after this one... We’re almost there folks and thank you to those who are still reading... I’m horrible at updating, I know....


End file.
